Strike Witches: Dimensional Twist
by Lt.Commander Amirul
Summary: A Spec Ops dude comes from other dimension goes to SW universe where this weird threat called Neuroi existed. His new Operation begins...
1. Prolugue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

2048, somewhere in small village, Afghanistan  
Grid 23658907  
3rd January 2013  
AFO Stallion

In a small village of Afghanistan, 3 large size pickup trucks enters the village with few men at the back heavily armed with AK-47's and one of them is armed with RPG trying to take out any enemy threats around them. The trucks are driven with maniacally since they are in hurry and almost hitting any villagers on their path. It looks like these guys are not that nice since they're almost hitting a child on their path. Finally they stopped and disembark from their vehicles; these guys are wearing some mask and a scarf around their necks. They speak in foreign language and started to scare the villagers that are walking around there. Then, their leader started to get off from the vehicle with wearing tactical vest trying to protect him from any bullets. From the way they are wearing, they could be Taliban.

Then, they started to walk into small house that was not far from there. As they walk into the house, four men stand out of the house guarding the perimeter. Their leader walks into the house followed by his men into the room inside the house. While those terrorists are marching inside the house; not far from the house, there is a guy watching their every movement who was hiding inside ghillie suit from the hill. Apparently the guy is watching their movement through his M40A5 sniper rifle scope and having a pair of animal ears sticking out from his head and tail at his lower back, probably a Wizard.

The Wizard sniper quickly contacts someone about the finding through the radio, "Sir, looks like the target just moved into the building. Waiting for further order, sir." The Wizard sniper reported to his leader. His leader who was hiding inside the bushes with the rest of the squad members is watching their enemies at about 55 yards from their position.

"Clear copy, acknowledge that one. Moving onto the primary target to get clear view… do not engage on my orders. Watch the target's movement." He ordered and started to move slowly behind the thick bushes toward the small house along with his squad mates. Some of them had ears and tails of an animal and some of them don't; this might indicate that this unit had some Wizards as their member.

"Copy that one sir. Do not engage on your orders." The Wizard sniper replied and continues to monitor the situation inside the house through his scope.

Meanwhile inside the house….

The terrorist leader walks into the room and finds that lots of local villagers are tied; their mouths are filled with cloth and feel frightened with them. The room is also filled with other Taliban that might be waiting for the leader to come in. The underlings started to guard every inch of the room including at the villagers side trying to hurt them if they do anything suspicious. Then, his subordinate started to walk closely toward the leader trying to confront him.

And they started to spoke in foreign language (Which I will translate it to English…)

"Sir, we've caught the person who is working for the 'white dogs'. I suspected that they've been working with them for a long time." The man explained and takes a deep breath, "We can kill them and warn those 'dogs' not to come here again. With this, we can continue our fighting to throw them away from our country."

The leader looks at him seriously, "Are you really sure that these peoples are the one who worked for them?" he asks with a stern tone pointing at the villagers. "You're not even barely knew how they look like. These men are not working for them!" then, the leader pulls out his handgun and shoot one of the villagers at the head.

The Wizard sniper saw this and started to contact his leader, "Sir, the target just killed a civilian. We need to act now." The sniper reported. The squads are getting closer and hide behind one of the building.

"Negative, do not engage until we're in position." He ordered with sternly and continues to walk slowly toward the enemy's position.

Meanwhile, the enemy leader started to place his gun under his throat threatening to kill him, "How can I trust that you are actually fighting for freedom?" he asked with a cold tone. The Spec Ops member is in position and they can see the house clearly on their sight. They've surrounded the area and ready to engage.

"Fire at will."

"Going hot." The sniper announced and pulls the trigger. The man who was being threatened to kill is being nailed at the head with the 7.62x51mm bullet making his blood splattered from his head. The terrorists started to panic after seeing that the man had blown off. The terrorist leader ordered all of his men in foreign language to stay on guard.

"We got RPG on the second truck. Take it out." The squad leader ordered. The Wizard sniper aims his gun carefully onto the terrorist's RPG right at its warhead. He squeezes the trigger again and bullet flies straight toward the warhead. Once it hit, a large explosion occurred and the vehicle flips about 2 times in the air and lands on the other one. Few terrorists are killed by the explosion. The windows started to crack and crush to pieces.

And soon, the remaining terrorists who survive the explosion outside of the building gets shot instantly by the Spec Ops unit who loomed out of nowhere slowly began to approach the house. All of them died easily because they are open and they became the target practice for the Spec Ops unit. All of the Taliban members started to swarm out of the house and tries to repel the incoming unit attacks.

"All units break and attack. Do not kill the target. The target is our priority." The squad leader, Steak, 19, ordered his men as fire some rounds through his HK 416 rifle. He continues to shot three incoming terrorist and kills them instantly but more of them coming from the house, "Bulldog! Give em' some rounds!" he yelled.

The heavy gunner member, Bulldog, 20, comes out from Steak's back and started to nailing everyone on his sight with his Mk.43 machine gun. All of the enemy's bodies are thorn to pieces as soonest they went into Bulldog's sight. This African-American soldier has a big body so holding the heavy gun for a long time is not a problem. And then, the shooting from his gun stops, "Reloading! Give me some time to reload boss!" he quickly reloads his gun while the others ran to nearby objects to take cover since the house was filled with terrorists and gives out a fire onto the squad. "Fuck, we ain't gonna get inside the house if those motherfuckers ain't gonna stop fire!"

Steak fires some rounds onto the window killing the terrorist in it. "Guess these motherfuckers aren't going to stop firing until we're done here…" Steak reloads a fresh magazine of HK 416 and fires it off. "I would love to use my magic but I prefer playing fair." He commented and fires a few rounds onto the running terrorist and falls to ground indicating that he's dead. Then, enemy vehicle comes out of the corner and it was armed with DShK heavy machine gun. "Enemy tactical inbound!"

As the vehicle is about to stop in front of them, the vehicle's hood exploded for no reason and covering the engine parts in flames making the driver could not see where is he driving. The driver went out of control and another explosion comes again and this time, it blows right at the back wheel of the vehicle making it flipping over and rams the house. A large hole was formed due to the rammed vehicle.

The groups went silent for a moment and they noticed that someone had already standing at their side. Steak and Bulldog turns their head and founds that their demolition specialist is standing at their side. They see a man aiming his Mark 14 (M32) grenade launcher toward the vehicle, "Smoke, you're late." Steak moaned and started to come out of his hiding. "Where have you been? We need demolition to blow up some crazy asshole shiznit that was swarming us down here."

"Sorry boss, I was taking some trash into their bins. The others are busying diverting the enemy's attention. We need to take care of these shits, ASAP." Replied Smoke the demolition specialist, 20, who was reloading his M32 grenade launcher. "Let's get this thing finish so I can go home and sleep."

"Smoke, you need to smoke a LOT." Steak teases him because of his sleeping behaviours and his weird call sign. Bulldog notice that one of the terrorist member holding up RPG pointing right at them and fires it.

"RPG! Get your asses down!" Bulldog yelled and so they did. The warhead flies to the old wrecked car in the streets. As soonest it exploded, Steak quickly kneeled up and pulls out a grenade out of his pouch.

He pulls the pin out, "Frag out!" he yelled and throws it to the enemy's position. The rest of the terrorists that was running around the area were taken hit by the bomb. All of the Terry's are killed by the explosion. Steak made a last check by checking everyone around the area, "Everyone ok?" he asks to his fellow mates.

"We're good and still in one piece." Bulldog replied as he and the others are fine and didn't sustain any injuries. "Can we move into the house right now boss?"

"Got that one check… alright everyone, move in and sweep the house. Neutralize the hostiles and make sure the target stays alive."

"Yes sir!" all of them said in unison.

"Good, now move out and clear the house." He ordered and he leads the unit into the house. He bashes the door and gives two shots onto the two terrorist members who were hiding behind the couch. They move on until they reach a room and the door was locked. The leaned against the wall as they are ready to attack the room which was suspected to filled with terrorists.

He twists the door knob but locked. So, Smoke pulls out his super shorty shotgun and shots the knob making a small hole. All of the unit jumps into the room and shoot every terrorist inside the room. The leader was in there and luckily, he only sustains small wounds at the shoulder. They scan the room and finds the local villager is being held as the captive are safe.

"Eyeball, this is Steak. Primary targets are secure. Target only sustained a wound on the shoulder. Civilians are secured and area is secure. What's your report?" Steak reported to the Wizard sniper named Eyeball. Soon the radio crackles indicating his response.

"_Clear copy sir. We got primary target is secured and the civilians are safe. Reinforcements from the Bagram will take about 4 clicks from the station. Command wants the full report soon sir."_

"Copy that Eyeball. Clear your gear and meet us at the rendezvous point. Steak, out." Steak ends his report and started to tie the leader with his plastic cuffs. As soonest he done that, he started to look at Bulldog and Smoke. "Hey, what are we gonna do after this?" he asks while taking off his ops core fast helmet, "I'm thinking of taking a break before continuing our mission." he suggested.

Smoke started to take his helmet off as well, "I don't know, maybe has a little taste of the Afghanistan for a while. But to me, I'm done. I'm gonna sleep for a while." He commented.

"Well, who cares about it? I just wanna go home and meet my girl back at my hometown." Bulldog commented and started to pull off the ski cap off from his head. Bulldog checks his camouflaged Mk.43 machine gun, "She's really pretty, you know. I mean I really like her. She's different than any other chick I've seen before." Bulldog started to tell the story about her girlfriend but this was interrupted by the radio call.

"This is Steak, whassup?"

_"This is Eyeball; first responders from Bagram are here. We better gear up for exfil, over."_

"Copy that Eyeball over and out." Steak looks onto his mates, "Gear up, we're done here. Bulldog, you can tell that story on our way home. The rest of you guard these people and wait until they are here. Let's go." The storm out of the house and stands at the streets where lots of Humvee had arrived and a helicopter flies around the sky. Lots of people disembarking from their vehicles and the helicopter started to drop some soldiers. "Guess we're done here…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Members introduced in this chapter:**

**Steak-Team Leader  
Bulldog-Heavy Gunner  
Smoke-Demolition Specialist  
Eyeball-Sniper**


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome To TOC

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO TOC**

* * *

0849, Bagram Air Field, Afghanistan  
34˚ 56' 46" N, 69˚ 15' 54" E  
The next day…  
AFO Stallion 'STEAK'

Steak lies on his bed covered with his blanket that is covering his leg, motionless and snored around his room and it was loud enough for everyone to hear. He sleeps in a small cabin that was provided for the personnel of the base. In his cabin, it was clean and arranged in order since he's the guy who wants everything to be clean and easy to find his stuffs. Under his pillow, there is a Beretta M9 pistol that was use to protect himself from any jackass that tries to kill him.

As he is snoring all out aloud over the room with nice dream, a girl bashes through the door. The girl wears Canadian military uniform riddled with CADPAT desert camo, having a brown hair and having a pair of green eyes and she only wears small shorts at the bottom, possibly a Witch. She started to walk toward the 'sleeping beauty' and started to place her hands on her hip looking at the boy with serious eyes.

"Hey, wake up you stupid jarhead." The girl said with a stern tone but he didn't wake up instantly. Then, the girl started to shake him a bit, "Hey, are you listening or not? Colonel wants you to report right now." The girl explains.

Steak only moans, "Urrgggghhhh…. Can you please give me 5 minute? I'm a little bit tired down here…" he complained and started to turn a way from her. The girl sighed deeply and closes herself toward the lazy ass bitch. She started to stomp the lazy ass bitch in the stomach. He started to scream in pain after being stomped by the Canadian Witch and he started to grip his stomach.

Then, he wakes up and look onto the Witch with furious, "Hey, what gives?!" he yelled demanding for an answer.

The girl simply crosses her arm and looks away from Steak's face, "Colonel wants you to report right now. If you didn't do so…" she stopped for a moment and look onto Steak with a cold gaze, "They'll transfer you out of here and pull back your status as a Wizard and as a Tier 1 Operator…." She said it with coldly like it was threat for him.

Steak was taken aback for a moment after listening to that threat and then, he sighs, "Alright, alright…. I'll get myself ready right away... Let me get myself change first. Sheesh, you don't have to stomp me… I'm like a big brother is being waked up by his little sister." then, he gets off from the bed and the blanket falls off from his leg revealing entire of his leg. Then, the girl started to blush.

"Put on some pants!" she yelled and looks away from him since Steak is naked. Since she left the door opened, a few base personnel who are crossing around the area saw and started to walk off from the area instantly after seeing it. Steak looks down onto his…. Well you know… and he looks back with a confuse face.

"What? Is there something wrong with not wearing any pants?" he asks toward the blushing Witch. Then, he started to approach the Witch from behind and whispers at her ears, "What's wrong? Aren't you girls are excited to see me like this?" he grinned and she started to shuddering.

With in an instant, she turns around and gives a high kick to Steak's chin making him landed back onto his bed. Then, she jumps out of the cabin and shouted through the door while being watch by the other personnel of the base. "YOU PERVERRRRRRTTTTTT!" she yelled and left the scene with blushing and anger.

Steak gets up and closes the door since he have to change, "Well, guess I've made her piss off…" he mumbled as he fetches his uniform inside the closet.

10 minutes later…

The girl went into the office with an irritated face walking across the path between the tables. She started to huffed as soonest she grabs a seat and crosses her hands. None of the other personnel notices this. Most of them are only doing their paperwork, surfing the internet, playing angry birds, fruit ninja, temple run and watching the LED TV.

"Stupid Steak…." She muttered and then she felt someone had grabbed her shoulder. She turns around and finds it as a girl. The girl had a long dark hair crossing down to her breasts and having a pair of black eyes. She wears combat uniform with digital patterns consists of blue, brown and white. Like her, she also wears a short that is with a long black sock at the length of her thigh. "Yuko…"

"What's wrong?" asked the Witch, 1st Lieutenant Hajime Yuko (20) of the JASDF. "You're not like the normal you. Tell me what happened…" she takes a seat on the chair next to the girl and smiled. She huffed again refusing to tell about the incident that she had faced just now. "Come on, it's ok. I'll promise that I will never tell anyone about this. Ok, Alicia?" she spoke with a soft tone trying to be more friendly with her.

Then, the Witch named Alicia look onto her slowly to Yuko's face. Sergeant Alicia Williams (16) started to spoke with hesitant tone, "Well… I… was trying to wake Steak up… but…" she tells the entire story to Yuko with a low tone and Yuko's reaction was a bit different than her normal reaction just now. "That's what actually happened…"

Yuko went silent for a moment after hearing her story. At the same time, Steak had arrived at the scene with fully dressed with Army Combat Uniform designed with MultiCam camouflage pattern. His uniform lacks of insignia's, name, military branch and flag. This is one of his secret ways to keep his identity from being identified as the member of the Special Forces.

"Yo, whassup ladies!" Steak greeted cheerfully to the two. "Hey why aren't ya girls greeting me?" he started to step closer to the Witches and suddenly, he felt something wrong with Yuko's personality. "Yuko? What's wrong?"

Then, Yuko swiftly turns her head toward the Tier 1 Operator making him surprised. Her eyes are shining bright red and she started to shake a bit when she looks at Steak. Then, she started to get off from her seat walking toward Steak slowly.

"Ergghhh…. Yuko? Is there something wrong?" he asks with shaken. Steak started to walk backward slowly and Yuko calls out her familiar. "Yuko, are you angry? And what's what with the familiar? And why are you covered with magical aura?" Steak asks but no respond from her.

"You…" she mutters.

"What… Wait! You got it wrong!" he tried to explained but Yuko had filled her right hand with some magic energy. "Just give some chance to explain."

"You…" she started too sounded like monster.

"Wait… please, just let me explain it!" he pleaded but it was ignored by Yuko. Yuko lifts her fist into the air and gets herself ready for the punch.

"You… PERVERRRRTTTTTT!" she yelled all aloud and all of the personnel avoid watching it since it's gonna be hurt.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Steak yelled as he takes a fist of that attack. All of the personnel that are on the airfield could see a puff of smoke coming out of the building.

"What was that?" one of them asks but they ignored it since it's just a 'little problem'.

* * *

Colonel Hudson's room

Colonel Fredrick Hudson (43, of the US Air Force) checking down some papers on his desk and reads every inch of the paper. Well, this is apart of his job as Commander In Chief for the base. Receiving supplies, staffs and everything was apart of his job. He also accepts 10 personnel's from the JSDF to support their mission in Afghanistan. The 10 personnel's were 3 three Witches, 2 Wizards and 5 normal member. Their role is only to provide humanitarian aid to the peoples of Afghanistan. He also rarely went out with his men to do some military operation in against the Taliban forces.

As he was reading the paper, the door knob was twists and he notices it. He quickly places all of the paper into the drawer and he knew that Steak had come in. He didn't watch Steak stands in front of him because he is busying keeping the papers in the drawer at his back. Steak started to report himself.

"Steak reporting duty, sir."

"Good to see you came up earlier Ste…" as soonest he turns his face toward Steak, something had bothering him. The silent went into the room for a moment. He can see that Steak's face had some bruises and his nose is bleeding out making him almost unrecognizable and he can sense something is wrong here. "Who are you?"

"It's me Steak." Steak replied but not convincing him enough. "I got beaten up by Yuko. If you're asking what's all about… it's the best thing that you didn't know about it. But, I'm telling you… I am Steak."

"If that's the case Steak, take a seat." He ordered and Steak takes a seat facing him with that bad looking face. "Do you know why did I call you here?"

"No, sir. I don't know."

"Well, that was a brilliant action that you did last night. The target only suffers minor injuries. You know why I'm talking about this?" Colonel Hudson raises his brows as he look onto the Tier 1 Operator.

Steak sensed that he think that he had done something wrong and tries to explain it. "Sir, I can explain it…"

"About what?"

"About my actions…"

"Like you caught the imposters in the base without a firefight?" Steak went silent for a moment and Colonel Hudson look sharply onto him making him started to speechless. "It was a damn fine operation you ran last night. Pentagon said it was the smoothest operation ever since you arrived here 8 months ago." Colonel Hudson gets up from his seat and started to look onto the map of Afghanistan behind him. "Your specialty had attracted the SOCEUR to place you for highly classified mission Steak." Colonel Hudson looks back at him and places his hands on the desk, "JSOC has a mission and they've decided to put you in the EUCOM's operation."

"JSOC wants me to join their operation? Why can't they just choose other people to do it for them? Why me?"

"Because they can't handle it on their own… They need someone special, like you. Your specialty is able to determine enemy's action, knowing their plans, sabotaging and others but what attracts them is your magic." Steak's eyes widened and Colonel Hudson explains further, "Plus, even if you're still young to become apart of Delta to become their member you're still capable of using your magic even if you don't want to and stick to using firearms. What's more interesting, you're able to use your magic without your familiar's assistant and not many have that such type of ability and your magic is much stronger than any Wizard that joined the SOCOM. It's your choice Steak, EUCOM did not force you to join them but they'll wait for your answer. It's up to you."

Steak did not respond for a while, "I'll take it." Colonel Hudson surprised but didn't reacted, "I'll take it since I need to increase my experience as a Tier 1 Operator and as a Wizard." Steak look sharply onto Colonel Hudson with those motivated eyes, "Maybe I can get something when I learn with these guys…"

Colonel Hudson sighs, "If that's your decision, I'll report it to the EUCOM. I'll let you know if there are any changes. You may dismiss, Steak." He ordered.

"Sir!" Steak gets off from his seat and gives a final salute to him and he leaves the room. Before he could, Colonel Hudson called him for the second time.

"Steak…" Colonel Hudson called him and the young Tier 1 Wizard turns to him, "You better take some treatment. Those bruises makes you're not like Steak."

Steak smiled and nod, "Yes, sir." And he leaves the room.

* * *

Heathe N. Craig Joint Theater Hospital

Steak only sat still on the chair waiting for his turn to be called. He can see that lots of medical officer are working hard to help their patient. He can even see few people running along the side of the critical patient covered in blood and being wrapped by some bandages around his bodies. From his sight, he can see that they really want to save that guy before he dies. He looks around the scene again and knew that this wasn't his first time being in the hospital.

"Steak?" one of the medical officers called upon his name. He went straight toward the officer and makes her feel confused. "You're not Steak."

"I am, just my face is a little bit bruises making these guys didn't almost recognize me…" he explains and the medical officer only went silent. "True story…"

"OK, just wait at that examination table. The medical officer will come and treat you." The medical officer ordered and Steak went toward the examination table and sits on it.

As he was waiting for the medical officer that was supposed to treat him, he can see that some local people of the Afghanistan are receiving treatment from the Witches that has an ability to heal the wounds. He smiled as he watches the Witch treats the kid that was suffering an injury. He didn't notice that the officer in charge had already in his side.

"Have you finished sightseeing?"

"Actually, I'm here not for…" he turns his head looking toward the officer and found it as a girl. He was surprised to see a girl was asking him a question. The girl wears the combat uniform but having a desert _Jietai_ camouflage pattern and she might be apart of the JGSDF. She had a blonde hair that was tied in twin tail style and having a brown eyes. From the way he sees the girl; he can see that the girl is actually Japanese even though she had a trait of a westerner. She also wears shorts like Yuko and Alicia does, probably a Witch. "I'm here to get myself to be treated…."

The Japanese Witch looks at him, "What's your problem?" she asks.

"Just my face has some bruises that are made by Lieutenant Hajime. You think you can fix this?"

"Lieutenant Hajime? Yuko did this to you? What did you do?"

"It's complicated…"

"I see…" the Witch glared to him, "You want me to treat your face, eh?" she asks coldly and Steak started to shiver regarding the way she look at him. "Close your eyes."

Steak stunned, "Why would I do that?" he whined, "What're you gonna do? You're not gonna dissect me, are you?" he asks with a terrified tone thinking that the Japanese Witch would do anything to hurt him.

The Witch raises his brows looking at his weird reactions, "Did you want your face to be treated?" she asked with a stern tone. Steak was taken aback and had no choice but to obey her.

"Alright, do what you must do… but don't try and do anything stupid!" he warned the Japanese Witch. He still remembers that there is a fake doctor tried to kill him, but he killed him before that doctor could and he won't hesitate to do it on a girl. He closes his eyes, "C'mon! I'm ready!" he said.

The Witch closes her eyes trying to concentrate. She started to glow in yellow aura and her familiar comes out of her and she opened her eyes, "Here it goes…" she said softly and places her hands to Steak's bruised face. And a bright glow of yellow energy was formed and the staffs ignored the magic treatment since it's normal to them. Steak's face started to return into its original shape and the she stopped flows her magic. Her familiar crawls back into her and the yellow energy disappear, "It's done." She said it to Steak.

"Done? Can I open my eyes?" he asks.

"Of course you idiot…" she replies.

And Steak opens his eyes looking at her, "How did I look?" he asks toward the Japanese Witch.

"You look like Justin Bieber. Happy?"

Steak took a shining tray on the table and looks at it and he can see it clearly that his face returned to normal and the bruises have disappeared. He places back the tray on the table and looks back to the emotionless Japanese Witch.

Steak throws his hand to the Japanese Witch trying to shake her hands, "Thank you…" he look onto the Witch's nametag but it was written in Japanese. Even though he can speak Japanese, he can't read it. Steak looks onto her rank and finds as Sergeant. "Thank you… Sergeant, for healing my face…" but she refuses to shake hands.

"You don't have too, I'm doing it because I have too…" she leaves the area but she felt herself something weird and started to fall onto the ground. But she managed to hold herself onto the nearby trolley and puffs out some air. Steak notices this and worries that something had happen to the girl.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just go back where you're crawling from, Wizard…" She said in a cold tone to him. She leaves the area with gripping her body tightly indicating something is wrong with her.

"That's harsh…" he reviewed toward her comment. "I wonder what's up with that girl…" he thinks but decided to ignore about this.

"Yo, fresh grilled Steak!" someone called him from behind and he turns around toward the person that calls him. He can see that the person is wearing a FROG combat shirt with the camouflage of AOR-1 (NWU-2, Digital Desert) camouflage. He had himself a flattop hairstyle and Steak started to approach him since he knew that person. From the way he wears, it looks like this guy is Navy SEALs member.

"Hades!" he started to make their signature hand shake as he greets him, "Long time no see buddy! What's with this uniform? Did the DEVGRU give something that is top secret to you?" he teased Hades.

The guy named Hades (19) giggled, "No, it's nothing… Tell me, you make some nice catch last night. I heard that you made a nice strategy and didn't use any of your magic last night. I respect you buddy." He jokingly gives a salute to Steak.

Steak giggled, "Hey, tell you what… see you at the Subway this night. I got something bigger to do, alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, okay Steak. See ya."

"Yeah, you too. Anyway, it's nice to see you still in one piece." And Steak leaves the area and heads toward outside of the area.

* * *

Food court

Alicia holds two cup of coffee in her hands walking toward the table that was seated by Yuko waiting for her to arrive. Alicia places both of the coffee on the table and takes a seat facing toward Yuko's direction. She noticed that Yuko had been staring at other direction and smiled for a while and didn't even say anything.

"Hey, Yuko." She called but Yuko didn't listen. "Hey Yuko, c'mon snap out of it!" she snaps her finger but Yuko still not responding to her. Then, she started to irritated and slams her hand on the table as hard as he could, "Yuko! Wake up!" she yelled and Yuko look at her with confused face. She blinked and looks around her and everyone is looking at them.

"I'm sorry… something had distracted me…" Yuko giggled and makes a cute face.

"You don't have too made that cute face! Just give it up already!" Alicia barked. And finally, they've decided to forget about the incident. "Sheesh, what's up with you anyway?"

"Nothing… it's just that I remember someone." Yuko's smiled as she watches the clouds moving around the sky and the cold breeze blew her hair, "I hope he's fine…" she mumbled.

Alicia's face was showing a confuse face, "I don't know what you're saying but it must be personal to you." Alicia takes a sip of coffee and looks back onto Yuko. She is still looking to the sky, "Yuko, tell me about that special person that you were wondering about." she looks sharply onto Yuko.

Yuko is surprised that someone wants to know about her 'special person' and she sighs, "Alright, I'll tell you but don't tell anybody else. OK?" she whispers to Alicia trying not to make anyone hear about the conversation.

Alicia huffed, "Alright, fine. Just tell me who this special person of yours is." She said and Yuko takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I've known him ever since we're in kindergarten." Yuko starts her story, "We're really close to each other and we often meet each other when we went to the playground. When we enter the primary school, we started to get closer. We always eat together during the recess, having kendo practice during our free time, doing our homework together and playing some RPG online games together." She giggled and Alicia didn't say a word for a while as she was interested to hear the story. And she continues her story, "When we entered the high school that was the best moment in our life. I started to become his girlfriend after he asks me for a date. From that day, we will never break apart. After I signed for the SDF, I promised that we will meet again and hoping that he will arrive for my graduation from the academy. When I was called to Afghanistan, I promise to him again that we will meet again and we will fulfill our long promise that we made when we were little."

"What's the promise?" Alicia asks as she was interested to know what actually did Yuko promised with that guy.

Yuko smirked, "I promise that I will marry him…" she said with a cheerful tone to Alicia who has her eyes widened. "Till now, I can still hear his voice calling for my name. I can still hear that he's calling me Yuko-chan and I still remember when I called his name for the first time."

Alicia's eyes are wide open as she could not believe what she listens too, "Wow, that was… gross." She commented and the gross is suitably seen on Alicia's face. But Yuko didn't angry at her since she had something to say as well.

"Well, I didn't mind at all since you're still young to understand about love. I bet that you have someone special too right?" as soonest Yuko shoots her with those words, Alicia went into blush.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" she stammered trying to deny it. But Yuko sensed her lying and started to smile broadly toward Alicia.

"C'mon, I know you had someone. Am I right?" Yuko asks but Alicia remains silent refusing to tell anything. She started to laugh, "I knew it, you have someone but you're afraid to admit. I can see it in your eyes." she raises her brows and look sharply onto the blushed Canadian Witch, "So, who's this special guy?" she teases Alicia.

With no hesitant, she starts. "Well, there was this guy about my age and he's the nicest guy in my class before I entered the armed forces. He's a good guy you know…" she blushed and takes a little sip of the coffee. "I only watch him from afar and I never talk to him though… till now. I couldn't even dare to meet him and tell my feelings."

Yuko smiled and pats her head, "It's OK. Everyone had themselves hard time to express their feelings. I was like that too you know… You need to take some time to tell him your feelings." she said and Alicia's heart started to warm.

"Thanks Yuko. I'll never forget that one." Alicia smiled and finishes her remaining coffee. Yuko look back towards the sky and smiled.

"I really hope that you're fine … Thanks for accepting me as your wife…" Yuko mumbled to herself and she was having this warm and cozy feeling as she was thinking about her lover. Then, someone decided to break the feeling.

"Really? The guy who chooses you must be really blind. And then, when you marry him… you forced your husband to do lots of things and finally he broke up with you and married with other woman." Steak perked as he comes out of nowhere teasing Yuko. Yuko started to stand up and gives some fast punch on him but he blocks all of the attacks, "I'm just joking…" he said while blocking all of her attacks.

And finally, she stop punching and glares at him, "You don't have to say something like that you know?!" Yuko barked and returns to her seat. "You're always giving us a pain in the ass."

"Oh come on girls, I'm the only Wizard to stay in the cabin among the other cabins that was filled with Witches." He explains further. Steak remembers that the Wizard cabin is full by the time he got here and so, the base command decided to put him in the empty cabin in side the Witches area. "Can't I get some chance to know you girls more? I mean, I've known boys a lot than you do."

"Oh really?" Alicia questioned glaring at him, "Since the past 8 months, we've started to accept you since you didn't flirt on us and don't peeking on us. You started to know most of the Witches in the base and made a close contact with us. If you know any boys, you would've talk to them by now."

Steak started to sit closer next to Alicia, "Hey, I got some boys from the Wizard unit I know and some guys from the SOF team that is close to me. Okay? So, don't try to question my relationship among the base personnel. And now, I need to eat my Subway sandwich." He pulls out a long Subway sandwich from under the table and tears it wrapping and it's eat.

"By the way Steak, how did you get your face back to normal? I beat the shit out of your face until everyone didn't recognize you." Yuko asks looking at his face wondering how can his face fixed up so fast. Alicia also had a curious face looking straight at the Steak who was chewing his sandwich.

"What?" Steak asks with his mouth full. "My face?" they nodded referring to their question. Steak swallows the sandwich that he was chewing trying to explain. "Alright, there was this Japanese Witch. She was creepy coz' she didn't even show a little expression at all. She had a standard desert _jietai_ camouflage pattern. I think that she is apart of the JGSDF since she is wearing it. She had a nametag but I can't read it since it was written in Japanese."

"I thought you can speak Japanese…" Yuko commented and Steak narrowed his eyes.

"Speak. Not read, OK? I only took some classes to speak Japanese so I can understand what they spoke in the anime, got that?" Then, Steak takes a bite of his sandwich again.

"Anyway, go on with your story." Alicia said trying to hear the rest of the story.

Steak swallows his sandwich that was in his mouth, "Alright, if I'm not mistaken… she had a pair of black eyes…" as Steak was thinking, Yuko answers it for him.

"She had a blonde hair and creepy looking cold eyes when she looks onto you, right?" Yuko stated and drinks her coffee.

"Yeah, ditto to that." Steak replied looking at her, "How do you know that?" he asks and wondered how she knew what the girl looks like.

Yuko points toward the direction at the Burger King entrance, Alicia and Steak turns their head and saw the girl coming out of the store. Steak's eyes widened as he watches the Witch walking out eating her burger joyfully and drinks her soda that she held at her left hand. Then, she takes a seat and enjoys her meal.

"If you wanna know, that's Ayumi. Sergeant Ayasegawa Ayumi, age 17, she's apart of the mechanized infantry for the JGSDF. She's our top medic in the squad; not to mention that she has a nice healing magic though. She is the only medic in our squad though. She's a little bit creepy and didn't talk much but she's actually a good girl. You're lucky because you met her and she is kind enough to heal you."

Steak looks back at Yuko, "Let me guess, she will run out of juice when she heals people. Am I correct?" when Steak said his statements, Yuko places her coffee cup on the table and look seriously straight to his face. "What?"

"She never gets tired. I've seen her healing more than 10 patient non-stop and she didn't even feel tired. Don't try to make a joke." Steak surprised and Alicia's eyes started shine as soonest she heard what the girl is capable off.

"Wow, she is so cool!" Alicia cries out and Steak is still speechless. While Alicia is praising the girl, Steak looks back onto Ayumi who is having her soda.

Steak thought for a moment, _"If she can't heal more than 10 people… what makes her feel tired?"_ he thought and watches Ayumi leaves the table and jumping with cheerfully. "Well, that one can't be helped." He turns back to the table and tries to eat his sandwich. But he founds that his sandwich is gone. He looked around the table even underneath it and he started to ask to the two Witches but he notice something is wrong.

Steak can see the crumbs of bread at their mouth and their cheeks. Plus, they are chewing something and swallow it into their stomach. They acted like nothing had never happen.

Steak sighs deeply, "Alright girls, give it up already. Just admit that you two ate my sandwich." They didn't and only move their sight away from him and acted like they didn't know anything about the sandwich. "Sheesh, suit yourself. If there's anything, I'll be at my cabin." Steak gets off from his seat and started to walk off from the area toward back into the base.

The two looked back to each other and grinned to each other. "Oh yeah!" the two cheered and slapped their hands as their mission to taste the Subway sandwich was a success.

"I can't believe it was this delicious!" Yuko said.

"Yeah, I never taste it before! Wanna get some more?" Alicia asks the Japanese Witch. Yuko grinned as she has a plan.

"Oh yeah…" Yuko said with a grin.

* * *

Steak's cabin

Steak opens the door of his cabin and shuts it as soonest he steps into his cabin. He takes off his gun and his thigh holster and places it on the table. And he started to take off his combat dress and only wears a tan coloured T-shirt. Steak quickly jumps onto the bed and exhales deeply.

"What a day…" he mumbled as he stares the ceiling. Then, his Samsung Galaxy Y chimed and he fetches it at the side table to see who texted him. He unlocks it and sees that Major Hudson had texted him. "What's up?"

He opens the message and reads it:

_From: Major Hudson__  
__Message: Meet me at 2100 at my office._

"Guess it's about my mission from EUCOM, huh?" he mumbled and places back at the side table. "It's a long way to go..." he mumbled again and started to close his eyes slowly and falls to sleep.

* * *

**Character's review:**

**STEAK****  
****SOF branch: 1st SFOD-D aka Delta Force/ACE****  
****Ranks: Captain****  
****PACOM: 2****  
****CENTCOM: 1****  
****Awards: Distinguish Service Medal**

**HADES****  
****SOF branch: US Navy SEALs DEVGRU****  
****Ranks: Lieutenant Commander****  
****CENTCOM: 3****  
****PACOM: 2****  
****Awards: Bronze Star, Navy Cross**

**Alicia Williams****  
****Military branch: Royal Canadian Army****  
****Ranks: Sergeant****  
****Striker: LAV III**

**Hajime Yuko****  
****Military branch: JASDF****  
****Ranks: 1st Lieutenant****  
****Striker: N/A**

**Ayasegawa Ayumi****  
****Military branch: JGSDF****  
****Ranks: Sergeant****  
****Striker: N/A**

**Fredrick Hudson****  
****Military branch: US Air Force****  
****Ranks: Colonel****  
****PACOM: 5****  
****CENTCOM: 4****  
****Awards: Silver Star, Air Medal, Air Force Cross**

* * *

**Notes:**

**SOCOM-Special Operation Command****  
****EUCOM-European Command****  
****SOCEUR-Special Operation Command, Europe****  
****AOR-Area Of Responsibility****  
****NWU-Naval Working Uniform****  
****JSOC-Joint Special Ops Command**


	3. Chapter 2 - Last Minutes

**CHAPTER 2: LAST MINUTES**

* * *

2256, Spangdahlem Air Base, Germany  
49˚ 58' 33" N, 006˚41' 50" E  
7th January 2013  
AFO Stallion/Gunslinger

The C-17 landed on the runway and its landing gears screeches as it touches the ground. The plane quickly parks itself at the designated place as soonest it stops. The ramp opens revealing few boys in the cargo bay with their luggage in their hands. They started to step out of the plane and look around the base. Two different units which are AFO Stallion and AFO Gunslinger come to Europe on a mission.

The AFO Stallion leader, Steak stretches and yawned from his sleep, "That was a nice sleep." He said as he kneeled down to check his bag.

Bulldog looks at him with an annoyed face, "You fucking sleeping head! We don't go all this way to get a nice vacation!" Bulldog scolded. He quickly picks his bag and his Mk.48 machine gun and walks off form the plane.

"Sheesh, c'mon man. I always fall asleep when I'm boring." Steak replies and picks up his bag and held his M4 rifle in his hand and walks off from the C-17. He runs toward the group trying to catch up with his team.

"Well, who's ready for the smell of Europe?" Smoke asks lighting up the cigar at his mouth.

"Actually, I'm only ready to smell the corpses of the Taliban's." Eyeball perked as they walk toward the Humvee that was not far from them. "So, where are we going?"

As soonest they've reached the Humvee, they quickly load the vehicle with their luggage. "Patch Barracks somewhere in Stuttgart. That's the base for the SOCEUR. It might take a while." And all of them embark the Humvee with Bulldog being the driver. "In that case, I'll just sleep again for a while."

"Yeah, sleep again…" Bulldog scowled him and starts the engine. They drove off from the base and heads toward the base with the AFO Gunslingers in a convoy.

_FLASHBACK…_

* * *

2100, Bagram Air Field, Afghanistan  
34˚ 56' 46" N, 069˚ 15' 54" E  
3 nights ago…  
AFO Stallion 'STEAK'

Colonel Hudson's office

"You want to see me sir?" Steak asks as soonest he steps into Colonel Hudson's office. Colonel Hudson who is busying writing some documents notices him.

Colonel Hudson removes his reading glasses and places it at aside, "At ease Steak. Take a seat." He orders and Steak takes a seat. "Now, you know what this is all about?" the Colonel gazes him.

"EUCOM's offer if I'm not mistaken. What's their respond?"

"EUCOM is pleased with your answer. Now, they want you to get there on January 7th. Gather your teams and get your gears ready, Captain." the Colonel replied.

"Yes sir, I will. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is. Hades's team will be going there too." Steak's face was suitably showing a surprise face. "They want to make a Joint Operation with your team and Hades's team. You'll receive the briefing once you've arrive at the destination."

"What's my destination?" Steak asks trying to know his destination.

"Patch barracks."

Steak looks sharply onto Hudson, "Stuttgart, Germany. Why would I go there?" Hudson quickly gives a Karate chop onto his head. He holds his head and grunted in pain, "Ouch! What the hell did you do that for?!" he asks angrily.

Colonel Hudson sighs deeply, "Can't believe a Delta like you didn't know where the SOCEUR's HQ is located."

Steak grumbles in pain, "How the hell would I know?! I've never went to Europe!" then, he stop rubbing his head and focuses on the Colonel.

"Anyway, just get your team ready. The C-17 will arrive on January 7th to fetch you and Hades's team. So, I'll contact you if there are any changes."

"Yes sir." Steak replied sharply. "What's gonna be our job when we arrive there?"

"JSOC won't tell a thing to me. They'll brief you once you get there, Captain." Hudson explains and Steak nods, "You're dismissed."

Steak gets off from his seat and gives a salute to the Colonel and walks away from the room.

Food court

Steak went toward the food court as fast as he could try to meet with his friend at one of the tables. He can see that Hades is sitting along with his buddies having a drink. They are seen wearing civilian clothes making the people around there thinking that they are just a normal civilian. He swiftly walks toward them and grabs a chair to join those SOF dudes.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" he asks closing his chair toward the table.

Eyeball looks at him with a smirk, "Actually we're just talking about our operation back at that village."

"I heard that you guys did some outstanding job last night. It's great to hear that your team got that bastard." replied Silk (21), one of Hades's member and a point man in the group.

Steak's reaction changed to upset, "Even though, there is one civilian got killed during the assault. Guess I'm still not good enough to become team leader huh?" he said it with a sad tone. Then, Hades places his hand onto Steak's shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault okay? You didn't expect that bastard to do that on the civilian. Sometimes what we're expecting isn't going to be on the true. All you need is to take your time to understand that there are few things that we didn't master yet. You got that buddy?"

Steak smiled, "Yeah, thanks." And then he started to ask them referring to the EUCOM's mission. "Hey, I heard that you guys are gonna go to EUCOM's mission. Is that true?"

Hades and his gang gaze on him, "Steak, we're not gonna let you feel the taste of Europe all alone with your team." They smirked and Steak felt weird with their gaze, "My team, AFO Gunslinger will join your group in a Joint Operation to clean up any mess in Europe." He said confidently.

Steak grinned after he hears Hades explanation and Smoke decided to ask them. "So, what's our threat at Europe?" AFO Gunslinger's reaction changed.

"Dunno." replied Red (21), AFO Gunslinger's heavy gunner. "They didn't tell anything about our objective. SOCOM will brief us as soonest we get there."

"I see…" Bulldog wondered, "Well, it's getting late already." Bulldog gets off from his seat, "I got some recon mission tomorrow. See ya guys later, c'mon Eyeball." He ordered and Eyeball follows him back to his cabin.

"Yup, I got some mission tomorrow. Good night." Smoke started to leave the scene followed by the rest of the AFO Gunslinger started to leave the table saying 'good night' and off to their cabin.

Hades finishes remaining of his soda and gets off from the table and started to walk away from the area. "Hey Steak, don't wanna tell those girls where you're going?" Hades asks without looking at Steak.

"I guess… probably right now."

Hades chuckled, "Then, tell em' where you going." Hades walks away from the area and disappears in the corner leaving Steak alone at the table.

"Tell those girls, huh?" Steak mumbled to himself. He chuckled, "I need some guts to tell them that." He went off from the table and started to walk back toward the girl's cabin.

Cabin 34

Steak stops in front of the door and tries to knock it. But his face showing of hesitation and he started to walk thinking that whether he should tell them. He can take a chance by just go back into his cabin that was only at the side. He decided that he will not tell them and started to creep back into his cabin to sleep. Suddenly, a door opens and he turns around. He can see that Yuko is leaning over the door with wearing a pink tank top with a picture of a flower on it and a boyshort at the bottom. Both of them gazed after they faced each other.

"Hey." Yuko greeted.

"Hey." He replied.

"So, what's bothering you?" Steak shook his head, "Then, what's with walking around in front of my door?" Yuko asks and he still didn't answer; keeping himself silent. "Come inside." She invited and went inside. He was speechless for a moment thinking why she would invite him into her cabin. With no hesitation, he just walks into the cabin. As soonest he walks into the cabin, Yuko closes the door and he started to scan around the room.

He can see that her bed is clean and he sees another bed with some uniforms on it. The uniform was Canadian combat uniform with desert CADPAT camo pattern. From that nametag, he knew it was Alicia's uniform. Her bed is also clean and arranged well. On the table nearby, he can see Alicia's HP notebook (that is using the Windows 7 software) and he can see that there are lots of icon in the desktop. Well, so much for clean room.

"So, where's Alicia? She went out for a walk?" Steak asks Yuko who was sitting on her bed drawing something on her sketch book.

"You'll know it soon…" she replied.

Steak sighs deciding not to ask about it. "Actually, I'm here to tell you something."

"Tell me." Steak didn't replied, "What's the matter? Is there something bothering you?"

Then, he started to sit on Alicia's bed. "I'm going to Europe this Monday." He said and Yuko only hummed. "You're not surprised huh?"

Yuko continues to draw, "Why would I? Isn't obvious that that you're a Tier 1 Operator? Why would I surprise?" she looks at him raising her brows.

Steak silent and exhales, "Anyway, where's Alicia? She should know about this." He scans around the room hoping to tell Alicia about the news. Then, a door opened and it could be heard from the back. And someone started too stepped out into the room. Steak turns around trying to see the person and his eyes widened.

"Yuko, is there someone talking with you?" Steak froze after he saw her covered with only a towel. Both of them are gazing upon each other for a long time. She was surprised to see Steak looking at her with widened eyes. Alicia started to blush and anger could be sensed by Steak.

"H….Hi….hi Alicia…." Steak greeted her with shivering tone.

Alicia's eyes were filled with furious and she knew that Steak had watched her not wearing any clothes at all. "You…." Her voice started to sound like demon. Steak stood up from her bed and started to walk backward toward the door. Before the situation is getting out of control, Steak started to explain.

"Alicia, let me explain first. You have to calm down." he throws his hands onto the air trying to show the sign 'stop' but other things had happened. He noticed that his hands are holding Alicia's bra and her panties.

She noticed it and her face started to turn bright red, "You…." Alicia started to show her familiar and walking toward the Wizard. Steak shivered and he felt like he is gonna be killed. She clinched her fist tightly and the aura that was filled in her hands started to takes the shape of a lion. Steak quickly throws away her secret garments and quickly leaned to the door.

Steak quickly turns his head toward Yuko, who is still drawing, "You bitch! You didn't tell me that she was in the bathroom!" he yelled. Then, Yuko look at him with a smug face.

"You're the one who decided not to ask it."

"You're bitch!" Steak curses her and she didn't mind it at all. Steak looks back to the ferocious Canadian Witch, "Now now Alicia, we can talk about this…. There has to be another way, Okay?"

"You…." Alicia stops and looks onto Steak. Her eyes have turned into yellow and having sharp irises while her teeth has began to sharp like the lion's teeth. She lifts her hand indicates that she'll punch him right now. "YOU PERVERRTTTTT!" she yelled.

"No no no no WAIT! NOOOOOOOOO!" Steak yelled and… someone has decided to interrupt this flashback.

_FLASHBACK ENDS…_

* * *

0005, Patch barracks, Stuttgart, Germany  
48˚ 44' 11" N, 9˚ 4' 52" E  
8th January 2013  
AFO Stallion/Gunslinger

"Wake up!" Bulldog yelled and Steak awakes from his nice cozy sleep. "Damn! You're one tough motherfucker to get up. Enough of your beauty sleep get the hell out and take your luggage with ya' too! We're here!" he yelled with frustration disembarking from the Humvee. The others had already got off from the vehicle leaving him the only guy inside the Humvee.

"You guys go first, I'll be in this car for a while…" Steak moaned and leaned against the door and continues his sleep. But that was interrupted as Hades opens the door and he started to fall onto the ground. His face landed first instead of his body. Then, he gets up on his foot looking at Hades with an annoyed face. "What gives?!"

"You expect that we'll go easy on ya? We got briefing right now, the SOCEUR's didn't want to see the Stallion's team leader got a bad sleep problem. So, act like a Delta already." Hades advised and walks off from his side picking up his bag and his HK 416 and went straight into the building where everyone goes.

Steak that was left with puzzled face only stands there and watches them enters the building, "Urghh… Wait for me!" he yelled quickly picking up his bag and his M4 rifle and started running toward the group.

All of them went straight into the briefing room and they can see that it was wide room. They started to place their luggage by the wall along with their weapons and take a seat at the chair that was provided. All of them waited for the commander who leads the operation and while waiting for him, they decided to have chat. But it was cut short as soonest the commander has arrived in the room.

The SOCEUR commander is wearing an Army Combat Uniform with UCP camouflage on it. His nametag has his name written 'Hastings' and he has a one star on his collar indicating that he's a Brigadier General. The General has a brown hair with facial hair on his face which might've shown around 30-40 years old. Everyone went silent trying to show respect towards him including Steak who avoids from going into his sleep mode. The General starts his speech.

"First of all, welcome to Patch Barracks. You're here to taste some of the good and the worst of European pain. I've seen a lot better SOF members than you maggots are. Well, for starter… I'm Brigadier General Edward Hastings. You can call whatever you want but do me a favor that I'm higher than you are and you have to respect me. Got that?"

"Yes sir…" all of them said in unison in low tone. General Hastings glared them and started to yell.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU BITCHES!" with one loud scold, they frightened.

"SIR, YES SIR!" they said in unison with energetically.

General Hastings chuckled, "Good, that's more like it…" he replied and started to turn on the projector. "Alright, here's the reason we're calling you in." Then, a picture of a man is shown on the wall and he is somewhat old around 50-60's and wearing a black garment. "This guy is Otto Southfield, a guy from Florida. If ya'll wanna know, he's an atheist. Got any questions?" Steak raises his hand. "You, AFO Stallion's leader, what's the question?"

"What's up with this atheist guy anyway? What's our objective?"

"Good question Steak." Steak was surprised when he hears that General Hastings knew his name. It might be that he had read all of their files and knew their name. "Now, this guy here has bad record. He is suspected to torch the church back at Jacksonville, Florida but the court said that he didn't does and so the case was dropped and it happened again at Toulouse, France where all of the Muslims has been killed by him and his men at the streets by the gun running. Most of them are women and children that were died."

Steak clinches his fists tightly as soonest he heard that the most of the Muslims who died are women and children. He can never forgive a guy like this, and who would want to kill women and children anyway? Steak decided to calm down and concentrate on the briefing.

"Alright, since he is an atheist… he had…" and the telephone on the table ranged, "Excuse me…" he said and answers the telephone and only and being watched by the Tier 1 Operators. "Hello… Honey, I told you… I'm in a middle of working here. Call me back, OK?" and he places the handset back to its place. "Alright where was I? Oh yeah, this atheist guy here is also a high priest for an occult group called…." And again, the telephone ranged. "Sorry… Hello? Honey, I'm in a middle of working right now. Call you later, bye." And he places back the telephone. "Alright, back to the main thing. He has an occult group…" only for a few seconds, the telephone ranged again. This time, he picks up the handset only for one second and then he place it back at its place. "Now, the party pooper is gone… let's continue." He gives a small cough and continues his lecture, "Anyway, this guy had an occult group and he has been their high priest for long time. JSOC have monitoring this guy for a long time and things can get more worse when he got some merc's and PMC's guarding him."

Now, Hades raises his hand and General Hastings permitted him to ask. "What's this occult group and what's his objective actually?" General Hastings sighed deeply and all of them could sense that it was something bad.

"We don't know but Intel suggests that he is making a ritual to call a beast from other dimension called 'Diablo'. This occult group called themselves as 'Circulo' which means 'The Circle' in Latin. So far, the German Special Operation Division will support us in this operation. Their KSK's will be sent in and we will rendezvous with them at the rally point. Intel have founded that this group is hiding in an abandoned house in the Black Forest and they will run the ritual at 0400. Got that?"

"Yes sir." All of them said in unison.

"Good, get yourself gear up coz' we're kicking their asses at 0345. Dismiss." He ordered and all of the Operators gets off from their seat and takes their luggage and their weapons and walk off from the room. As soonest they've leave the room, the telephone ranged again. Despite the call, he started to pull the telephone's wire hardly making it completely useless. "Finally, some peace…" he mumbled.

Meanwhile the AFO's are marching toward their room. Due to the enemy's preparation to call the 'Diablo', they have sometime to rest and prepare themselves.

"Well, what a bad day at Europe…" Gunslinger's engineer, Tools (23) bleated. Then, Stallion's point man quickly walks at his side.

"Don't be sad Tools, we'll have plenty of rest after we finish this operation." replied Goat (24) who looks at him with a grin. "Guess what? We might get some R&R after this…" he chuckled.

"Yeah right, I feel that we ain't gonna get R&R after this one." Bulldog adds on and the hot debate starts to heating up. Hades looks at them and grinned as he watches them having a debate. Then, he watches Steak at his side. Unlike the others, he seemed sulky and didn't talk even a word.

"What's wrong Steak? Got a problem?"

Steak looks at him and shook his head, "Nope, nothing. I'm just tired…" he replied in an upset tone. "Hey Hades, could you do me a favor?"

Hades looks onto the Wizard, "Sure what's up?" Steak looks at him with a smile.

"If I died, please tell those girls back at Bagram that I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Hades asks slightly confused with his apology.

Steak smirked, "For making a prank and pissing them off." And Hades laughed. "I don't know if I'm gonna make it…"

"Hey, don't let your guard down. You're the only Wizard that the Witches trusted most. They maybe look scary but they actually cared about you. I can tell that because most of the girls always talk about you when you're doing your job. They even hoped that you'll be back without heavy injuries or even in a body bag. Trust me, you'll survive this and you won't return in a coffin because you're a Wizard."

Steak's mood changed and started to smiled, "Thanks Hades. I will remember about this…" he said softly.

Hades chuckled, "Yeah, that's what the friends for. OK?" both of them laughed, "Let's get ourselves some rest before going to the field. Let's get into the room." Steak nodded and enters their room.

As soonest they're in, Steak throws his M4 onto the table and places his bag on the bed. He grabs a chair and started to dismantle his M4 assault rifle into pieces. Hades decided to ignore his act and takes an iPad from his bag and uses it. Steak started to clean up his M4 while waiting for the deployment.

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

Few hours before take off, Bagram Air Field, Afghanistan  
34˚ 56' 46" N, 069˚ 15' 54" E  
7th January 2013  
AFO Stallion/Gunslinger

Alicia swiftly walks to Steak's cabin and bashes the door as she was very angry with him. She walks into the cabin and looks onto the Tier 1 Wizard with furiously.

"Steak!" she yelled and Steak who was up to something glances at her and decided to ignore her. "What are hiding over there?!" she barked and Steak started to take some of his clothes from closet. There, she can see Steak's duffel bag on the bed and also his M4 rifle that was fully attached with accessories. Confused with what is happening, she decided to ask him. "Hey, Steak… What's with packing up the bag?"

Steak then places his clothes in the bag, "What? You forgetting something?" she puzzled again, "I'm going to Europe. Didn't I tell you that?" as soonest he said that she started to remember.

"Oh yeah… you're right." Alicia turning upset.

"What? You're happy with it?"

"No you idiot! It's just that…" Alicia stammered and couldn't say any words. "It's just….."

Steak chuckled, "If you didn't have any more words to say, I need to leave now." He zipped his duffel bag and slings it at his shoulder. "You still have time to see me went into that plane…" he smirked and picks up his assault rifle and jumps out of the cabin. Before he can go, he looked back toward Alicia in the cabin. "You wanna come?"

"Ah… yes, of course!" she replied jumping out of the cabin and closes the door. Then, she went to Steak's side walking toward the Air Field.

6 minutes later…

As soonest the two have reached the C-17, they can see that all of the members are busying loading their belongings into the plane. As he was about to board the plane, they can see that Yuko and Ayumi is waiting for the two to come.

"Hey, I didn't think that you two will be here…" Steak greeted them. Yuko giggled and Ayumi didn't say a thing instead making her dull face. "So, ya'll wanna see me leave this place huh?"

"Nah, just want to say goodbye to you… All the girls would love to do that but since they got some job, I'll give their regards…" Yuko replied and Steak smiled. Then, Steak looks at Ayumi who only crosses her hands.

"Why are you here?" Steak asks wondering why Ayumi would be here even if she barely knows him. Then, Ayumi throws a small bag to him. "What's this?" he inspects it and finds it that there are lots of syringe inside it. "What is this?! Dozens dopes?!" he exclaimed as soonest he saw the contents of the small bag. Then, Ayumi slaps at the back of his head. "Hey, what gives?" Steak yelled rubbing the back of his head.

Ayumi gazed him coldly, "its Epinephrine. In other words, it's an Adrenaline. Use it when you got downed member. Don't use it for other purposes, got it?" she closes her face toward Steak and he sweatdropped.

"This girl is creepy…." Steak muttered, "Anyway, thanks for the Adrenaline." Ayumi looked away when he thanked her and then, he looked back at Yuko, "So, what's your word for me?" he said with a sneer.

"My advice, stay alive…" Yuko replied with a seducing tone. Steak grinned and now, he looks toward little Alicia who was only quite since she arrived. So, Steak decided to talk to her.

Steak pats Alicia's head, "Hey, don't so sad. Okay?" Alicia started turn her head slowly toward him, "I'll promise that I'll be back soon." She blushed and smiled, "I know that you really like to see me naked, right?" Alicia was taken back after hearing it, "Though, even if you punch me again with your magic… that won't still changes anything." He laughed and this pisses her off.

"You…" she quickly kicks Steak's balls as hard as she could with her combat boots and he shouted in pain, "…PERVERRTTT!" she yelled and letting the guy grunting in pain. She looks away from him who was lying on the ground with pain. Hades who came out of nowhere, laughed out loud looking at Steak who was still in pain.

"I was just…. Joking…" Steak replied in pain. Hades started to assist him standing up. "Well…. Anyway, it's a great thing that I met you girls. I hope I could see you girls again." He throws his hand to Ayumi to shake her hands. This time, she shakes his hand. Then, Yuko give a kiss onto his cheek and finally, Alicia who was still irritated. "Don't you want to give something for me, Alicia?"

Alicia instantly hugs him tightly, "Don't die, Stupid Steak…" she whispers at his ear and Steak smiled. Then, she releases him from her arms. "Come back in one piece!" she shouted as Steak and Hades started to walk into the C-17. He waves his hand toward them and the ramp closes. The C-17 flies off leaving the base, the province and the country.

_FLASHBACK ENDS…_

* * *

0335, Black Forest, Baden-Wurttemberg  
48˚ 18' N, 8˚ 9' E  
8th January 2013  
AFO Stallion/AFO Gunslinger

The entire taskforce members are on board of their MH-60L Blackhawks heading toward the occult group's location. They are completely heavy armoured with ops core fast helmet attached with NVG devices and some of them wears mandible for the helmet and they even wear ballistic vest with some pouch on it. Since Stallions members are Delta's, they are wearing Army Combat Shirt (ACS) with UCP camouflage pattern. The Gunslingers are all SEALs team and they are wearing Emerson Gen-3 combat shirt riddled with AOR-2 (NWU-3, Woodland digital). They made a final check on their gun before going in to their battlefield.

"_Hey Steak, you think your M4 got all what it needs?"_ Hades teases him through the radio since he is on the other Blackhawk. _"You know, you should've changed your weapon from earlier…"_

Steak chuckled attaching EOT sight on his M4 painted with digital camouflage pattern, _"Oh yeah? You think that I'll stick with 416 forever? No way man! I'm a guy with a different taste."_ He said and whole of his team started to chuckled. He quickly attaches AN-PEQ2 laser target pointer, flashlight and a vertical grip onto his M4's quad rail. "Now that's all what I need…" he muttered.

"Yo Boss!" Bulldog called and Steak looks at him.

"What?"

"You know, if you got suck into that portal thingy… we have something to give to you." Bulldog replied and he grinned along with the other Stallions. Then, he pulled out a large sized backpack with MultiCam pattern camouflage on it. "Here take this. This might be useful when you arrived somewhere else after you got suck into that wormhole." And all of them started to burst out into laughs.

Steak irritated and annoyed, "Yeah very funny, gimme that thing." he quickly fetches it and look at the contents of the bag. He finds it that there are extra mags with real bullets filled in it, binoculars, NVG devices and some other weapon accessories in the bag including some explosive charges. The MP7A1 is also visible at the side of the bag and also different types of grenades in it. There is also an ACS with MultiCam pattern along with its cargo pants inside the bag. Steak looked back at them and narrowed his eyes, "You kidding me? I'm not gonna jump into that hole thingy... "

Hades laughed, _"C'mon, you gonna like this. Ma' boys just bet that you're the suitable guy to jump into that portal."_ He said and the voices of his group laughed could be heard in the background.

"Hahahaha, very funny…. And why the hell it has to be me?" Steak annoyed asking why they would make a fun of him. The operators looked at each other and started to laugh making him more annoyed.

Smoke looks at him, "Why? Because we know that you're the newest here. Newbie needs to get some pranks." he chuckled and Goat gives a high five to him.

Steak, who was still annoyed, "Alright, I'll take it. Who knows what'll happen?" he started to dons the backpack and decided to checks his handgun.

Goat quickly attaches NVG onto his helmet and looks onto Steak, "Hey, why don't ya take some vacation? It's been a while I didn't see you have any R&R…" he said.

Steak looks back at him, "My life has always been filled with missions…" he replied softly.

"_Captain, we'll reach the LZ in about ETA 5 mikes."_ The pilot reported.

"Check." He said and gives a hand sign on his group. Smoke started to wear the motor mandible that was attached at his helmet while the others, wear their NVG devices. They throw down the rope and Steak is the first person to drop from the helicopter.

As soonest he landed, he guards the area trying to prevent the enemy to attack their landing. As soonest all of the members are on the ground, the rope has been detached from the helicopters and Hades gives a sign onto the choppers.

"All boots on the ground. No signs of hostiles, moving to engage on the primary target." Steak reports through his comms and started to move into the woods along with the Gunslingers. The helicopters started to leave the area and the scene turns black as soonest the helicopters left.

"Watch out for those woods, those bitches could be anywhere…" Bulldog warned and they nodded. As soonest they went into the woods, they started to activate their NVG's and the view started to clear as they walk into the dark black forest.

They walked slowly to maintain their stealth from being detected by the occult group. They didn't step on any broken stick or any broken branches so that the enemy will never nor suspected everything. Steak and Hades gives a hand sign and all of them quickly holds their position and quickly aim their weapon.

"Eyeball, Goat… go and recon the area." Steak ordered by whispering, and the two nodded and walk toward the area slowly. They reached the area and they can see the abandoned house from the hill.

Eyeball and Goat quickly prone and look onto the abandoned house's courtyard with few people wearing like PMC are guarding their ceremony and lots of people wearing black cloak enchanting weird song. Knowing that this isn't good, they called their teammates to witness this.

"So, that atheist guy isn't there?" Steak asks watching the ritual through his binoculars.

"Looks like it is." Hades replied and looks onto his squad, "Alright, I'm guessing that we need to attack earlier." He sighed.

"We got a positive ID on the target and you ain't gonna like this…" Eyeball announced alerting everyone.

"Yeah, it'll be the damn operation I've ever done…" Steak adds on.

"Why are you saying that?" Hades asked and Steak gives his binocular. He looks through it; he can see that their target, Otto Southfield is walking into the ritual with wearing white cloak heavily guarded with mercenaries. "Fuck, this ain't normal soldiers, they're highly trained mercenaries…" he removes the binocular and started to look toward his squad, "Anybody have any ideas?" he asks and they kept themselves silent.

Steak joins him at his side, "I have, and we need Eyeball to guard our ass from far. We'll sweep in and take out any hostiles. If they are armed, neutralize them and if they aren't, you know what to do. KSK will arrive about 20 mikes from our position. They'll support us as soonest they've arrived. Got that?"

"Check." They said in unison.

Hades walks to Steak side and places his hand on Steak's shoulder, "Hey, I just wanna tell you that be careful. These guys ain't that good." Steak smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm Wizard. What else could happen?" he replied and Hades returns to his group. Steak looks onto the moon, _"Something bad is gonna happen, huh?"_ he thought. He pulled something out of his pocket and look onto his hand. It was a lucky charm written in Japanese and it was given by Yuko before he left.

* * *

_FLASHBACK…_

2034, Bagram Airfield, Afghanistan  
34˚56' 46" N, 069˚ 15' 54" E  
6th January 2013  
AFO Stallion 'STEAK'

Steak walks toward his cabin with his face still bandaged due to Alicia's power punch. If he knew that Alicia is in the bathroom, he wouldn't enter the room at that time. First, he got it from a Japanese Witch. Second, he received it from the Canadian Witch which is more powerful than before. As soonest he is about to enter his cabin, someone called him.

"Yo, Steak!" Yuko called at the corner and he looks at her, "Wanna talk?" she smiled and he huffed and decided to enter his cabin. "You know, it's still early to go to sleep. Don't you think?"

Steak walks toward her, "What do you want?" he asks her sternly.

"Just wanna talk that's all…" she chimed and Steak looks away from her. "What's the matter? You don't want to talk to beautiful girl?"

"Yes, I would love to talk to beautiful woman but not a type like you!" he shouted with anger. "If you tell me that Alicia's in the bathroom that night I would've never got this fucking pain!" he yelled to Yuko's face and then, he quickly grabs his face and grunted in pain. "O…Ouch…. My face…" Yuko laughed as she watches him. "Why the hell you laughed bitch?"

"You're leaving tomorrow, eh?" Steak's reaction changed. "I just wanna say good luck with your mission. Europe sure is fun isn't it?"

Steak gazes the Japanese Witch and sighs, "There is nothing fun than doing it together with my friends." He started to walk away from the Witch, "I have no reason to go to Europe. I just take the risks to experience everything."

Yuko went silent for a moment, "Wait, Steak…" she called and then she approaches the Wizard, "Here, take this." Yuko places something in his right hand. Steak looks at it and it was a lucky charm with Japanese writing written on it. "Actually, I made this for my boyfriend but since he's not here… I decided to let you keep it for a while."

Steak went silent for a moment as he look at the lucky charm, "Thanks but no thanks Yuko. I like it but it look suck and fugly to me." He replied commenting on her lucky charm. This pisses her off and her familiar crawled out of her.

"You got some guts to insult my country's traditional lucky charm, eh? Why don't you said that again and you'll become an _Okonomiyaki_ in a minute." She responds it with a grin and also in a demonic tone. After hearing her words, Steak quickly changes his mind.

"OK! OK! OK! I'll take it! I'll take it! You happy now?!" Steak cried and shaking looking at the Witch. Soon, her familiar started to disappear and she sighs.

"Remember Steak, when you returned here…" she turned around and started to walk toward her cabin. "… I want that lucky charm is still in one piece. You got that?" she said it with sternly.

"Y… Yes, Yuko." Steak stammered and Yuko turns back shooting a gaze at him.

"Goodnight, Steak. See you tomorrow…" Yuko said softly and smiled to him and quickly jumps into her cabin.

Steak went silent for a while, "What was that all about?" he mumbled.

_FLASHBACK ENDS…_

* * *

**List of members of Advance Force Operation (AFO) and their classes:**

**AFO STALLION****  
****STEAK-Team Leader (Captain)****  
****BULLDOG-Heavy Gunner (Sergeant Major)****  
****SMOKE-Demolitions (Lieutenant 1st Class)****  
****EYEBALL-Marksman (Staff Sergeant)****  
****GOAT-Point Man (Warrant Officer)**

**AFO GUNSLINGER****  
****HADES-Team Leader (Lieutenant Commander)****  
****SILK-Point Man (Lieutenant)****  
****RED-Heavy Gunner (Chief Petty Officer)****  
****TOOLS-Engineer (Ensign)****  
****NOOB-Demolitions (Master Chief Petty Officer)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Expecting The Unexpected

**CHAPTER 3: EXPECTING THE UNEXPECTED**

**P/S: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

0403, Abandoned House, Black Forest  
48˚ 18' N, 8˚ 9' E  
8th January 2013  
Occult Group 'CIRCULO'

The high priest, Otto Southfield walks into the ritual ground in a white cloak covered in a hood. The group members are enchanting some weird spell during the ritual to call the 'Diablo'. They are enchanting in front of a circle that was drawn on the ground that was different than the usual. To prevent any security problems, they've hired some mercenaries and some PMC's to guard them during the ritual. Otto stops walking and joins with his fellow members in the circle and throws his hand in the air making them stop enchanting.

Otto scans around the ritual ground and removes the hood from his head revealing his face and started to gives a speech.

"My fellow brothers and sisters… we are here to witness the greatest moment in our life. We are going to change the world together. This world has been polluted with many sins that we have witnessed and we will clean these sinners of from earth. The governments have treated the youngsters as soldiers and they died in the battlefield. We will crush them all for using them as soldiers. The terrorists have killed the innocent and therefore, we will destroy them all! We will destroy all religion that existed in this world and let our believing replace these religions. We will change the world into better place with the help of Diablo!"

All of them cheered and Otto ordered them to keep quite and so they did.

"Let us begin to call the mighty Diablo! With it, we are unstoppable!" he shouted and everyone started to continue their enchanting. Otto felt motivated and proudly look onto his followers that has been loyal to him. Then, one of the mercenaries armed with HK 33E come to his side.

"Master, the American Special Forces just landed few minutes ago. They'll be here in any minute and stop the ritual." The mercenary informed and Otto didn't surprise at all.

"Stop and kill them all. I don't want any disturbance for my ritual. The Diablo must be called and there's nothing for me to hold back for it. Go now." The mercenary left the ritual and Otto look onto the magic circle that has started to glow.

* * *

0408, Abandoned House, Black Forest  
48˚18' N, 8˚ 9' E  
8th January 2013  
AFO Stallion/Gunslinger

Hades quickly attach his NVG onto his helmet through the night vision mount while and the others followed him doing so. He checks his HK 416 that has been attached with AN-PEQ 2, AN-PEQ 4 laser sights with a red dot sight and magnifying scope. The M320 grenade launcher is also attached under his barrel instead of vertical forward grip. The others are having DD Mk 18 assault rifle, Mk 46 light machine gun, Mk 48 machine gun and some other weapon. Eyeball wears his ghillie suit to cover himself from being detected by the enemy. He quickly sets up his M110 semi automatic sniper rifle at his side and also a Barrett M107A1 with night vision scope at the side of the M110, so much for firepower.

Hades walks to Steak's side that has finished adding an attachment onto his helmet.

"Yo Steak, you ready to get those fucking sucking motherfucker bitches?" Hades asks cocking his HK 416 to full auto.

Steak looks at him with a grin, "Of course, you don't think I can't handle these guys?" cocking his M4 to semi-auto. "Let's get moving, tell those KSK's we're hitting early." Steak quickly goes to Eyeball's side and whispers to his ears. "Watch out for anything back there."

"OK." Eyeball replied.

"Alright, let's get moving. Goat, Silk… you lead the point. They rest of you stay on our ass." Hades ordered and they nodded.

Silk and Goat leads the way down to the small thick forest that leads to the abandoned house. They walk slowly in the dark forest and luckily, they have the NVG's to help them walking in the dark. They went pass every tree around them and walk slowly towards the destination. They've been walking inside the forest for minutes and no signs of the enemy who guards the area.

"I don't like this, it's too quite…" Noob complaint as he points his AA-12 auto shotgun around him.

"Yeah, me neither. Something's wrong here…" Tools added and all of them started to stay on guard.

Steak quickly gives the order to stop and hold their position. They quickly kneeled down and Steak started to contact the KSK's through his radio while the others protect him.

"Falcon 1-1 main, this is Stallion 1-1 Actual. Do you copy over?" the radio crackled showing no sign of respond. "Falcon 1-1 main, this Stallion 1-1 Actual. Do you copy over?"

"_Copy that Actual, we got you on our line. We're at 143.1, tune to that line."_

"Roger, tuning to 143.1." Steak turns the radio knob and started too called again. "Falcon 1-1, what's your status?"

"_We're about 3 clicks from your pos. Our UAV suggested that there are heat signatures about 1 click from your pos, possibly enemy QRF."_

"Copy that, we're going to hit the target earlier before they start the ritual."

"_Good luck with that Actual. Leave some for us, over."_

"Copy that, over and out." Steak ends the radio call and started too kneeled at Hades's side. "Hades, we're hitting em' early."

"So, we're party poopers huh? That's good…" Hades grinned.

"Yeah, we're gonna rock this party with rounds of 5.56…" Red chimed with a smirk.

"Silk, Goat…. You lead the way." Steak ordered and the two nodded as they continue too walk inside the woods.

They continued to walk inside the woods again with stealthy and avoiding stepping on the broken branches or any dried leaves. They walk slowly and they are closer to the house. Suddenly, Goat and Silk stopped and gives a hand sign. All of them stopped and aim their weapon in toward the trees in their sight.

"I heard somebody's talking behind there…" Silk said and walks slowly toward the trees.

Then, a shot was fired hitting the bark of the tree.

"Contact!" Hades yelled and they quickly take cover.

The fired is followed by the multiple fires from behind the trees hitting them hard. The AFO's could only take cover behind the trees or the roots of the tree. The enemy fired continuously giving the AFO's with no chance of returning fire. They are heavily armed with AK-47's, PK machine guns, Styer AUG, HK G3 and some others. The enemy is about 20-30 people which has outnumbered the AFO's.

"Returning fire!" Steak ordered and all of them fired onto the enemy that is hiding behind the shadows. They fired heavily onto their position but that didn't stop the enemy from firing. Steak gives some of his rounds from his M4 onto the enemy hitting two of them at the head. "Guys, cover me! Red, you're with me!" the two ran across the forest started to hide behind the trees again. "Red, tore em' up!"

Red came out of his hiding and started to fire rapidly onto the enemies. He managed to kill few members and went back into his hiding. "Changing!" he yelled reloading his Mk 46. Then, Steak quickly takes out a grenade from his pouch and started to pull the pins out.

"Frag out!" he yelled and throws it to the trees. The grenade landed and exploded blowing up the enemies into pieces.

Hades and Smoke quickly run onto Steak and Red's position and started launch their grenade onto the enemy's position. Another large explosion blasts them off into pieces.

As the enemies are reloading, Bulldog yelled at them.

"Hey ya' bitches!"he yelled and started to fire his Mk 48 along with Noob at his side who fires with his AA-12 auto shotgun.

They were nailed by the rounds of 7.62 and 12 gauges from Bulldog and Noob who attacked them from the flank. Their bodies are torn apart when they are being rained with bullets. More who are still holding off gets blown off by Smoke's 40mm grenade that was launched from his Mark 14 grenade launcher. Steak fires the last and remaining enemies in full auto through his M4.

"Clear!" Silk yelled.

"All clear!" Bulldog replied. Then, one surviving enemy comes out of the bush with an AK-47 in his hand.

"One more!" Hades yelled. And all of them fire the enemy at once with some rounds into his body. As soonest their guns emptied, they stopped firing and the man is dead. "Alright, reload your guns. We're going in heavily."

"Hell, these guys are mercenaries. Look at this; they got some heavy dipshit weapons. What we're gonna expect at that ritual ground. Is far more than this…" Tools commented looking at the mercenaries weapons.

Steak reloads his M4 with fresh magazine, "Alright, we're hitting em' hard. Silk, Goat… you guys take the point." Steak ordered and they started to walk toward the exit of the woods. They walked and finnaly reached the house's front yard. They hold their position behind the bushes and monitor the area. They can see that the place is heavily guarded by mercenaries and PMC's. "We got shitloads of merc's and PMC's. This is not gonna be good."

Hades quickly contacts the KSK team through the radio, "Falcon 1-1, this Gunslinger 1-5. We've reached the destination. Moving on to target to hit em' hard."

"_Solid copy Gunslinger 1-5. We're about 1 click from your pos. Falcon 1-1, out."_

"Copy that Falcon 1-1. Over and out." He quickly shoots a gaze on Steak and his team, "Ya'll ready?" they nodded. Then, a radio call comes in from Eyeball. "This is Hades, whassup?"

"_This is Eyeball, we gotta hit em' fast! Those creeps are about to open the portal!"_ Eyeball reported with a worried tone.

"Solid copy Eyeball, moving in fast. We're hitting em' hard!" Hades looks onto his mates with serious looking eyes. "Looks like we gonna hit those assholes right now." Steak nodded and gives a hand sign to move forward.

All of them quickly move and take cover behind the wrecked pickup truck at the yard. The merc's and the PMC's didn't notice them walking behind the wrecked pick up truck. Tools peek at the side of the truck and he can see that there are lots of enemies crawling around the house and they knew that they need to distract them.

Steak quickly makes another radio call, "Eyeball, this is Steak. We need you to eliminate some targets for us. We're sitting duck. We'll mark the targets for you."

"_Copy that, my guns are hot."_ Eyeball's familiar came out and started to adjust his scope, _"Alright gimme the target."_

Steak peeks out at the side of the truck, "Take out the guard on the window about 2 o' clock of our position."

"_Copy that, in my sight…"_ Eyeball takes a deep breath and focuses onto the window. He firmly places his finger onto the trigger and squeezed it. The bullet hits the guard at his head. _"Enemy neutralized."_

"Good. Now take out the guard on the side of the house and he's walking."

"_Got that in my sight."_ Eyeball aimed carefully toward the walking guard and aimed directly at his head. He takes the shot and the bullet went into the guard's forehead and his blood splattered on the wall. _"Target down. What's next sir?"_

Steak take a quick look by lifting his head and look onto the lawn and he can see there are 2 guards looking at different direction. "Take two guards on the lawn; make sure your fast enough to do it."

Eyeball chuckled, _"I am fast enough." _He aims at one of the guard and hits it at his temple. The guard fall and the other one turns around also got nailed in the head. _"All enemies are neutralized. You're good to go sir. Good luck."_

"Tango Mike Eyeball." Steak replied and looks to Hades, "Hades, take your boys to the yard, we'll handle in the house."

Hades nodded, "Got that, be careful." And he along with his squad went to the courtyard of the house.

"Alright, let's move into the house." He ordered and started to move toward the door. As soonest they've reached the door, they leaned on the wall and prepare to breach the house. "Smoke, bash the door." With no hesitation, he kicks the door and Goat busts in followed by his team. The ground floor is empty and they went upstairs and checks all over the room until they found something in one of the room.

"We got tango guarding the window here. Guess that's his final view…" Bulldog commented.

Steak moves into the room stealthily and pulls out his combat knife where his blade comes in black color. The man didn't notice and Steak quickly grabs his mouth and slits his throat off. Steak drops the body of the man and started to watch the ritual through the window. He can see that the portal is about to open and Hades's squad is hiding behind the crushed wall. The circle is glowing brightly indicates that it is about to open.

"Eyeball, take the target out now! We cannot let the target open the portal!" Steak said sternly.

"_Copy that. Taking out the target." _Eyeball aimed his M110 carefully at the target and he is about to shot Otto. Suddenly, one of the mercenaries saw Tools hiding behind the rock.

"AMERICANS! Kill them all!" one of the yelled and all of them focused onto the AFO's.

"HIT IT! NOW!" Steak yelled through his comms.

"_FUCK."_ Eyeball muttered and releases his fire. The bullet went into Otto's shoulder making him wounded. The scene started to go panic as the followers pulled out their guns and fires at AFO Gunslingers position.

"DIE AMERICANS!" the mercenaries yelled. All of them started to attack the pinned down SEALs. The Gunslingers returns their fire onto the approaching enemy.

"RETURN FIRE!" Hades ordered. They started to shoot all of them with along with his squads. He fired all of the followers with his HK 416 killing them instantly. Red and Noob are relentlessly blowing them off with their guns toward the approaching enemy. "Reloading!" he hid behind the wall reloading fresh magazine into his HK 416 and then continues to fire again.

Steak quickly supports them by shooting through the window along with his squad mates. Bulldog fires his gun aiming at the people who are wearing the black cloak firing their weapons onto the SEALs. Steak pulls out his grenade from the pouch again and pulls out the pin.

"Frag out!" he throws the grenade onto the running enemies and it blows killing them instantly. "Fuck! You three guard the pos! I'm going to support them!" he ordered.

"Got it boss! Giving some covering fire!" Goat replied firing some rounds through his DD Mk 18 at the enemies that run across the yard. "Go! Get those bitches!"

Steak nodded and started to smash the window and jumps through it and landed on his feet. As soonest he's on the ground, he quickly ran to Hades's position. He shoots every enemy that is hiding behind the wall and stopped at Hades side.

"Things got pretty bad, huh?" Steak said firing onto one of the guy hiding behind the wall.

"Not that bad…" Hades replied shooting again toward the black cloaked guy who was armed with AK-47. He hid again and reloads his gun and notices something gonna be bad. "Fucking asshole motherfuckers…"

"What is it?" Noob asked still firing with his AA-12.

"We got enemy QRF coming on 3." Hades replied looking at their right side and saw some trucks are coming toward their position. "I don't like using my magic…" he muttered.

As the trucks is about to reach their position, a missile hits one of the trucks and exploded instantly. They went puzzled, and they can see that all of the trucks exploded leaving bright flames along the road. Having no idea what happened, Red who was busying shooting asked.

"What the fuck just happened?!" he exclaimed while still shooting the mercenaries and the PMC's. Then, a helicopter flew above them which had lightened the area with its light. The helicopter started to fires the entire enemy on the field. They can see it was a Eurocopter Tiger with a Bundeswehr symbol on it. "It's reinforcements! They're here!"

Then, another helicopter came in which is the CH-53 Sea Stallion and the KSK's started to drop off from the helicopters and the helicopters left the area. "Those are friendlies! Cover them!" Noob yelled and keeps shooting the mercenaries. Then, the KSK's started to open fire on the remaining enemies who are still fighting. Then, Steak started to jump out of his hiding and started to run toward the KSK members.

Steak runs across the burning field shooting the enemies with his M1911 with laser aiming sight. As soonest he reached the KSK members, he started to ask. "Who's in charge here?" he asks looking at the KSK's. He can see that they are armed with G36, HK 416 and also an MG4 machine gun. Then, a guy wearing ballistic vest armed with accessorized HK 416 walks in front of him and gives a salute.

"I am. You can call me Grimm." Replied the man name Grimm (28) removing his ski mask showing his blonde hair. "I'm the Falcon1-1. I believe you must be Stallion 1-1." He said with a grin. Then, a shot was heard and they ducked. "I heard they called you Steak, is that right?" Grimm fires the shooter with his 416.

"Yeah, that's right." Steak gives a shot on the hiding enemy. "You're a Wizard?"

Grimm shots the incoming enemy, "_Nein_, I'm not a _Zauberer_. Why?" he ask looking toward the American.

"I'm a Wizard just the difference is; I don't like to use magic."

More enemies have started to swarm the area but their bodies are instantly crushed by Eyeball's .50 caliber shot. Since the enemy has gotten aggressive, Grimm decided to do one thing.

"Fist, this Grimm. We need air support here." Grimm called one of his men through the radio.

"_Wunderbar, I could get some fun over here."_ Fist (24) replied and the helicopter arrived spitting out some bullets onto the ground. He started to use the M2 Browning on the Sea Stallion and shoot the incoming enemies rapidly with the machine gun.

"Behind the walls! Take it out!" Grimm ordered and he blasts the enemy into few pieces. He shoots non-stop and killing everyone on the ground. The wall started too crushed into pieces as the .50 cal machine gun is fired on the insurgents. As soonest the scene is filled with dead bodies, they started to check. "Area secure, thanks for that Fist."

"Yo, Steak!" Steak turns his head and found Hades at his side along with others. "All of those assholes are still able to fight. Wanna get them?"

Steak grinned, "Yeah, of course." His reaction changed as soonest he saw Otto stands back and read the final spell. "Freeze!" he yelled but it's too late. The circle quickly blows like a plasma laser beam and fires into the sky. The circle started to make a hole on the ground like a portal.

"Now, I shall release you… Diab-" but he was shot by Steak and falls onto the ground. All of them started to go to the wounded guy and Steak grabs his cloak hardly and faces him.

"Now, shut the portal!" Steak yelled sternly. But Otto is too weak and his body has been shot by Steak's M1911. "You bitch! I'm telling ya to close the portal!"

Otto grinned, "It can't be close. Even if there is a way…" he stopped.

"Bastard!" Steak yelled and shoot Otto's ear making him yelled in pain. "Son of a bitch! Tell me how!"

Otto smiled, "Simple…." He grabs Steak's vest and jumps into the hole along with the American. As soonest the both fell into the hole, it overloaded and started to fcovered with soils as it shuts by itself.

The taskforce were baffled, looking at the ritual site. They couldn't see Steak's body or Otto's. The ground is just empty…. No magic circle, only the burn marks. They were speechless for a moment and started look at each other.

"Where did Steak go?" Hades asked with his eyes showing the sign of worries.

* * *

Dimensional Tunnel

Both of them struggled in the dimensional tunnel as they are spinning around inside it. Steak tried to release him but he still holds him tight. So, Steak gives a punch on him and he releases his grip on his vest. Otto accidently hits the dimensional wall and started to be electrocuted and turns into ashes.

"Haha! Take that you mother fucking atheist!" Steak cheered. "Now… Wait where am I going?" he asked as he spins around the tunnel and then, there is a shinning hole in front of him which would lead the way out. "Hope this isn't going bad!" he yelled.

As soonest he went through the hole, he can see that he is falling out of sky and there is pterodactyl flying passing him. There are dinosaurs on the ground and he can see it clearly. "This is weird!" he exclaimed and started to fall onto the ground. "Fuck! I got no chutes!" he shouted as he knew that he'll die. But instead, he went through the ground and went into another world. And this time, he can see there are festival and a castle. He falls onto the coliseum like ring and smashed through the ground again.

"Woah! That was weird!"

And again he went through another dimensional world. This time, he can see giant purple robot in a city that was like Tokyo. And again, he falls from the sky and bashed through the ground again going to the other dimension. Now, he is falling from the sky watching this nine tailed giant fox attacking the village violently. "What is that?!" he exclaimed. "Oh no, not again!" he yelled and smashed through the ground again and went to another world again. He is directly into the sea where there are some girls wearing exoskeleton suit flying around the sky and he fells into the sea.

Then, he went through the sea and falls from the sky again. "Fuck!" he yelled all the way as he fell from the sky. Now, he is in the alternate world where the ground is desert and he can see a dome and also the moon on the black sky. He falls into the sandy ground going into another dimension again. Now he went into the world where giant mecha are flying and shooting at each other. And again he smashed through the ground.

Now, he falls out of the cloud and the sky has turned dark. "Wha-" he started to fall onto ground that was covered with trees. "No no no no no! NOOOO! I don't have any chute!" he yelled as he started to fall into the trees and hoping for a hard landing. But instead, he stopped in the midair about 4 feet from the ground. "That was close…" he mumbled and falls onto the ground. He grunted in pain since the gun is at his torso. Then, Steak started to gets up on his feet and spinning around since he is dizzy.

Then, he started to throws his hand in the air, "Wohooo! I'm alive baby! Yeah, that's right! I'm the man! …." he yelled and ran toward the nearby bushes and started to throws off. Every food that he eats comes out of his mouth. Then, he started to lifts his head and look around. "That was sick…." And he knocks out instantly and falls into the ground prior to what he had experienced just now.

* * *

0850, Bagram Airfield, Afghanistan  
34˚ 56' 46" N, 069˚15' 54" E  
8th January 2013

Another busy day for the airfield… The guards open the gate as three Witches in their Strikers swiftly moving in through the gate followed by couple of medical vehicles. The medical vehicles are parked and started to take the wounded soldiers into the hospital. The Witches started to take off their helmets and place their Strikers on the launcher along with their weapons. Alicia is amongst of the Witches.

"That was a damn hot battlefield… Hey, wanna go and watch MTV channel?" the American Witch asks who is wearing MultiCam ACU.

"Sure, how about we get some nice cold drinks first. My throat is a little bit dried…" replied the UK Witch. Then, she notices that Alicia started to leave the area. "Alicia, aren't you coming with us?"

Alicia turns around with gloomy face but with a little bit smiles on her face. "It's OK… you girls go ahead… I'm tired…" she replied and leaves the scene. Then, she walks straight to the food court and takes her seat at one of the table. She quickly stamps her face at the table and she pulls out a picture from her pocket. She turns her head toward the picture.

She looks at the picture of her in combat uniform in a Striker and there is a man next to her which was about 18-20 years old wearing CADPAT desert uniform with fully armed and placing his hand onto her shoulder. Alicia's face went upset when she looked at the picture. Then, a woman wearing the same uniform like her came up from behind.

"What's with that face, Sergeant?" she noticed and quickly turns her head around looking at the girl. The girl smiled and her left arm was written with the word 'MEDICAL' and her nametag was written 'Gordon' on top of her pocket. "Hey, it's been a while…"

Alicia smiled, "Rebecca!" she quickly embraces the girl name Rebecca. "It's good to see you!" she cheered.

"It's good to see you too. How you're doing?" replied Major Rebecca Gordon, Canadian Army Medical Officer.

She started to release the Major from her hands. "I'm fine as always! How's Kandahar?"

"As usual… hot as always." Both of them giggled. "So, you're looking at your brother's picture huh?"

Alicia look at the picture and looks back at the major, "Yeah, just a little bit bored…" then, she takes a seat followed by Rebecca. "So, what makes you here?" she asks and someone answers it for her.

"We're here to get some medical supplies…" Alicia turned around and saw a man which would be older than Rebecca and wearing the same uniform like theirs but wearing a boonie hat. "… We're always running out of those things… " Suddenly, Alicia rose from her seat and started to give a salute.

"S…Sir, I didn't know you here!" Alicia said nervously and Rebecca started to giggled.

"You don't have to salute me Alicia; it's not a formal visit for you to do that." replied Colonel Xavier Marks, Canadian Army Medical Officer.

"I… I'm sorry." Alicia stammered and lowered her hands.

Colonel Marks sighed, "So, how's Bagram?" The Colonel takes a seat next to Alicia and takes off his boonie hat.

"Not bad… I got too befriended with lots of Witches around here…" she replied with excitement and then, Rebecca cuts her off.

"We heard you befriended with an American Tier 1 Wizard." Alicia went silent and froze after hearing Rebecca's words. "So, tell us… what makes you so close to him?" both of the Canadian Army Medical Officer glared at her.

She stammered, "I… I… actually, it's…." She couldn't explain. Then, Rebecca chuckled.

"I see it now; you like older guys didn't ya?" Rebecca said with a grin and Alicia bursts out trying to deny it.

"I… it's not that… it's just…" Alicia blushed twiddling her fingers. Then, Colonel Marks pats her head and she looks at him.

"You befriended him because he's like your big brother isn't it?" Alicia nodded, "So, you wanna tell me who is this guy?" the Colonel asks and Alicia nods again.

"Nah… he's just like my big brother. Playing around, making jokes on me, and doing the best in the battlefield. Oh yeah… he also likes to sleep."

Colonel Marks chuckled, "Sounds like he's almost to Richard." as soonest he mentioned her brother's name, she went upset.

"Yeah, he is…" she replied softly and tears started to flow on her cheeks. The two Canadian officer's reaction changed. Then, Rebecca wipes the tears off from her face.

"Hey, I know you're upset with your brother's death. But you can't always feeling like this forever. You have to make Richard's death as your strength to continue your life. He would be sad too if he sees you like this."

Alicia went silent for a while. She smiled, "OK! Thanks for that advice Rebecca." Rebecca smiled back to her.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Both of them grinned. Then, their pager beeping and they take a quick look at it. "911. Looks like we got emergency… Sorry for the short visit."

"It's OK… it's great to see you guys." then, Colonel Marks puts his boonie hat onto her head. "Sir, this is your hat."

"It's OK. Keep it, you might need it." and she gave a final hug onto the Colonel and then, he walks off.

Then, they started to get off from their seat and walks toward the Airfield. "Hey, tell everyone that I send my regards!" she waved her hands toward the two.

"Don't worry, we will…" Colonel Marks replied and both of them disappeared in the corner.

She smiled as she watches the medical officer walks off from the scene. Then, she looks onto the sky. _"Steak, I hope you're fine…"_ she thought.

* * *

Unknown time, unknown location  
Unknown date  
AFO Stallion 'STEAK'

Steak slowly opens his eyes and wakes up from his unintended sleep. He started to grab his head as he felt dizzy in his head. Then, he started to get up on his feet. He started to check around his body.

"No holes… I'm good." He muttered and looks on the ground and he can see his M4 rifle on the ground. He picks it up and checks its magazine trying to see if there are any bullets left. "Still full…" he places back the magazine into the gun. Then, he started to check his NVG, "Still good…" and shuts it off and keeps it in his bag.

Then, he started to check his bag again, "I had enough gears… guess better contact someone first." he started to patch someone through his radio. "Gunslinger 1-5, this Stallion 1-1 Actual… do you copy, over?" the radio static crackled continuously indicates that there is no one in the line. "Falcon 1-1, this Stallion 1-1 Actual… do you copy, over?" he tried again but no response. "Hades, this is Steak. What's your pos? Bulldog, Silk, Red, Eyeball, Goat please respond." He tried to call entire of his members name but no respond.

"Fuck, why the hell there is no respond?" he mumbled. Realizing that he could not call for help, he started to do on his own. "Alright, looks like I'm gonna go and get the help by myself." He started to pickup his bag and throws it on. He started to walk inside the bushes and suddenly, he founds a road trail. "Well, so much for forest…" He looked up to the sun. "Sun's in the east, which means its morning. Guess I'll have to go south…. Let see if I can find anything at south." He started to walk along the road toward the south.

1 hour later…

After the long walk, Steak finally reaches the town. "Alright, let see if I can find anyone here..." He started to walk into the town and passes through the broken sign. As he walks inside the town, the buildings are destroyed and only remaining buildings are still stand strong. He can see wrecked vehicle and some crumbled buildings. To him, it was an eyesore sight and he knew that something had happened here like there is a battle had happened around here.

"What the fuck is going on around here… this is like Saddam Hussein's Iraqi league battleground." and then, he stepped on something soft. He looks onto the ground and finds that something is underneath his boot. Steak picks it up, and finds that it was a doll. The doll was unique since it has an ears and tails of an animal resembling a Witch. The doll is in good condition but dirty. "Nice and soft…" he quickly keeps it in one of his pouch at his vest. "This'll be a good gift to Alicia…"

He continues his search through the ghost town. Steak aimed his M4 with full caution and then, he went into the crossroads. There, he was attracted with something that was awkward. He can see wrecked Sherman tank and Panzers at the streets. He even saw some destroyed Flak 88 gun in the building. "What the hell? Am I in a movie set?" he mumbled looking around him. He started to walk at one of the sandbags and founds an M1 helmet on the ground. He even saw some weapons on the wrecked truck but it was useless since it has been destroyed in the fire. All what he knows, this ain't no Hollywood cheap trick set. This is REAL DEAL.

"Better keep searching… this is getting creepier…" he muttered and walks straight through the town. At last he reached the docks. The warehouses are also destroyed and when he passes the warehouse, he can see someone is standing at the end of the dock. He started to move slowly toward the person, he aimed his M4 and the red dot in his EOT sight is aimed directly at the person as he moves with stealth.

"Maybe that person knows everything…" Steak started to approaches the person from behind and suddenly he stops. He can see that the person at the end of the dock is a girl, "It's a girl? Maybe she knows everything…" with full caution, Steak slowly walks behind her but he stopped. The girl has a white hair, wearing black and white dress and having animal's ears and tail sticking out of her and a giant bulky machine strapped at her leg. "She's a Witch…" Steak's eyes widened. The girl is humming a song with her full heart. Steak lowered his weapon and started to flip it to safe and walks slowly toward the Witch.

"Excuse me…." Steak said and girl turns around revealing her face. She had a nice fair skin and a pair of green eyes. She was surprised to see him as she didn't notice someone is stalking her. "Can I ask you few questions?" as Steak makes another step, she walks backward. "No, it's OK. I'm not gonna hurt you. I have no intention to hurt anyone. I'm only asking few questions." Steak explained but the girl still frightens. "I understand that you are afraid, but I am not going to hurt you." Then, he pulls the IR flag of from his IR tab at his right arm and throws it to the ground. The girl picks up the flag and looks at it as she never seen it before. "I'm an American, I'm with the Army."

"Liberion…" the girl muttered softly. Steak couldn't here properly due to her low voice.

"What?" Steak started to approach her and suddenly her reaction changed. He noticed something about the girl's reaction since she knew that someone is at his back, _"Hostile at my six!"_ he thought and started to reach out his M1911 at his holster but he was to slow for that. He got knock at the back and started to fall onto the ground.

Everything went blurry and he couldn't hear anything since his ears buzzing so loud. Before his eyes closed, there is this Striker stopped in front of him. He couldn't see the perpetrator who does it to him. And his eyes slowly closed and sleep once again.

* * *

**There are 2 cameos in this chapter from another series… **


	5. Chapter 4 - Meet The Bitches

**CHAPTER 4: MEET THE BITCHES**

**P/S: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

0928, Pescara, Romagna  
42˚ 27' 50" N, 14˚ 12' 51" E  
Somewhere around 1945  
501st JFW 'Strike Witches'

Around the base, there are three girls running around the enormous base island. One of the girls is wearing a sailor outfit from Fuso; the other one is wearing a Britannian flight jacket and the other one is wearing Gallian uniform. What seemed awkward is that these girls didn't wear any pants (its normal by the way…). As they reached the runway, a woman holding _Shinai_ and wearing white clothes with an eye patch waiting for them at the center of the runway. The three girls stops at in front of the woman and two of them fall onto the ground except for the girl with the blue uniform.

The three girls were Miyafuji Yoshika, Lynnette Bishop and Perrine H. Clostermann. The woman wielding a _Shinai_ is Sakamoto Mio.

Mio walks toward the three and look onto the fallen Yoshika and Lynette, "Get up… Miyafuji, Bishop." She ordered toward the two exhausted Witches. "The training is not over yet." She said sternly and two wake up and stands on their feet. Yoshika and Lynette still gasping for air while Perrine look at them arrogantly and simply crosses her arms.

"Sakamoto-san, we are feeling tired… we're not able to move anymore…" Yoshika replied panting for air.

Perrine looks away from the two, "Hmph! What an incompetent, how are you going to fight Neuroi like this?" Perrine said it boastfully.

"Perrine's right. We need to get stronger to defeat those Neuroi. The Neuroi can attack us anytime, that's why we need to be ready all the time." Mio said briskly and then she places her _Shinai_ on her shoulder, "Now, go and do another 10 laps! If you failed to do it, I'll add more 20 laps for it!" she yelled over the girls.

"But, Major…" Lynnette is about to speak but it was cut short.

"I don't care! Now, move it ladies! Move it!" and they started to run swiftly since she is so fierce. "This reminds me of my old days…" she mumbled looking at the girls running.

* * *

Minna's office

"What a work…" Minna sighed. She had too worked all day long with that paperwork's that has piled up on her table. She had to sign all of those papers non-stop and approving all the cargos that was sent to the base. That's not all she has to deal with, she even has to deal the incoming Neuroi's that has been increasing lately. "Now, that's the last of it…" she smiled and stamps the final paper. Then, she leaned over her leather made chair and exhaled. "Finally a chance to get some rest…" she muttered. Then, a knock came in from her door. "Come in."

And a girl with pigtails went into the room along with a blonde haired girl with black flight jacket. It was Gertrude Barkhorn and Erica Hartmann of the Karlsland Air Force. The two went straight toward the desk and look on her.

"Oh, it's you two. What is it now?" she asks softly toward her subordinates. As usual, Trude always look serious all the time while Erica, she's a little bit more cheerful than anyone else.

"Minna, can I go out of the base for a while? There is a thing I need to do." Trude replied.

"What? I thought you're having a training today?" Minna asked as she was surprised with her request.

"Actually, I have bigger things to do more…" Trude grinned.

And then, Erica smirked and places her arms at the back of her head. "Trudy here wants to go and pays a visit on Chris. Isn't that right, Trudy?" Trude blushed after hearing upon her explanation.

Trude quickly look at Erica, "W-What are you saying Hartmann?! You shouldn't be telling that!" Trude panicked and started to shaken. Minna who only blinked at her explanation only smiled.

"What didn't you just tell that earlier?" Minna chimed and the two only puzzled. "Well then, you can go and pay a visit on her Trude."

Trude hesitant, "Thank… Thank you Minna." She said and before the two is about to leave, Minna called on her again.

"Oh, Trude."

"Yes?" Trude turns around looking at Minna.

"Can both of you follow me to hangar for a while? There's something I need you to do."

Trude nodded; "Of course Minna, I still have time to visit Chris…" she smiled.

"Good, follow me." Minna walks out of her office followed by the two.

* * *

Base hangar

As usual, Shirley always checks her P-51 striker to make sure it always stayed in perfect condition. The roar of the Merlin engine can be heard until the outside of the hangar. The engine even makes the light inside the hangar shaking hardly due to her engine's power. And her friend, Francesca Luchinni is sleeping cozily on the hangar's beam even the engine's roar didn't wake her up.

"Ahhhh, looks like my Merlin engine works just fine today…" Shirley smiled. "Bet this thing gonna be fast after I tune it up a little…" then, Minna along with Erica and Trude walks into the hangar. "Oh hey guys! What's up getting down here? Somethin' new coming here?" she asks in a hint of excitement.

Trude huffed, "It's none of your concern Yeager. We're here to do some job that Commander Minna asked to do." Trude rolls her eyes toward the Liberion. "And please dress up properly. Aren't you a feel a little bit ashamed of yourself?" she replied coldly at Shirley who was only wearing her bra and her panties while her clothes were left on the launcher.

Shirley blinked, "What? Is there something wrong for me to wear like this?" puzzled and she started to ask about it.

"Of course there is!" Trude barked back, "You've been wearing like this ever since we were formed! Can't you be more specific?!"

"What? People at my country wear like this and they didn't mind about it." Shirley replied and Trude blows.

"We care! Everyone was annoyed with you wearing those undergarments! Even Luchinni slept like you as well! Aren't you feeling ashamed walking around with showing your big breasts? Don't you have any sense of discipline?!"

Shirley went silent for a moment, "Oh, I see the point…." And Trude nodded with confident. "You're jealous because my breast is bigger than yours." Trude was taken aback and blushed, "You want me to cover my breasts because men sure love my breasts and you're jealous of it. Don't worry Trudy, I'm sure that your busts grown larger soon enough…" Shirley laughs.

"WHY YOU!" Trude started to charge toward Shirley but she was stopped by Minna.

"Now, now… we're here to do some of our works…" Minna tried to control the situation and look onto Shirley. "Shirley, could you please put on your uniform please? I don't want any attraction toward the male personnel."

"OK Commander Minna, if you said so…" And she quickly takes her feet off from the Striker and her hare familiars goes back into her and started to wear her uniforms.

With this problem solve, Minna sighed in relieved, "Alright, let's go and continue our matters." Minna gestured and soon the three Karlslanders started to continue walking. Erica who was walking by Trude's side started to talk to her.

Erica smirked (evilly), "Jealous with her breasts huh? How interesting…" she giggled.

Trude turns his head toward her and started too yelled at her, "SHUT UP!" and it echoed throughout the hangar.

"Alright, enough of you two…" Minna said softly. Trude walks with an irritated looking face and Erica having a wide smile on her face. This might be a good day and a bad day for these Witches. As they are walking toward the stockpile of crates, Yoshika along with Perrine and Lynne falls before them. The Karlsland trio stopped and looked at the panting Witches. "My, my… They're worn out."

And Mio steps into the scene and places the _Shinai_ on her shoulder, "(sighs deeply)…. Looks like these girls are really exhausted huh?" she looked onto the three. Perrine started to stands up on her feet with gasping for air while Yoshika and Lynne are still on the ground. "Get up you two!" Mio barked and started to gets up on their feet. "Alright, we're going to do the Striker training!"

Yoshika and Lynne are shock after hearing it, "But…. Sakamoto-San, we're tired… and we are merely able to move!" Yoshika whimpered.

"I don't want to here any excuses!" Mio barked and Minna quickly pats on her shoulder. "Minna…"

"It's ok Mio, just let these girls rest. They are little bit worn out for the moment…" Minna recommended as she is sympathized toward the three girls.

Mio sighed deeply, "Alright then, you three can have a rest for a while. Then, we'll continue our training." Mio announced and the two exhaled deeply. "So, what are you doing here Minna? One of those supplies problems again?"

"Oh no, there is something I need to show to these three."

Then, Shirley squeezes between the two Karlsanders from behind, "What is it?! A new Striker?! Is it really fast?!" Shirley shouted in a tone of excitement.

"Hey, get a grip already. It's our business to deal here." Trude felt annoyed with Shirley's attitude.

"Alright, alright… that's enough follow me. If Shirley insisted to know, we can let her does so." Minna said softly and Trude grinding her teeth's while that Erica…. Well, she enjoys it. "Anyway, those cargos have arrived shortly about an hour ago. We received some weapons from other countries as well." Minna started to explain as they stand in front of the crates.

Some of the crates are filled with some ammunitions, foods, and spare parts for their Strikers and many more. What attracted them are small cannon that were placed inside the crate. It somehow had attracted Trude's attention toward the cannon since she also have used the MK 108 cannon when she wore the Me262 Jet Strikers. This have started to make her asks about it.

"Commander Minna…"

"Yes, what is it?" Minna looks at her.

"What's that gun over there?" she pointed toward the gun inside the crate.

"Oh, that's the new Hispano-Suiza M3. It is chambered in 20mm shells to penetrate the Neuroi's shell. It was given by the Liberion forces for us to use it against the Neuroi." Minna explained and Trude grinned.

"Good, that weapon would be my weapon of choice. I could this to blast those Neuroi away…" she said with an excitement. Then, a girl gropes her breasts… "What the hell?!" it was Luchinni who excitedly gropes her. "Luchinni! Get your hands off from me!" she retorted.

Luchinni didn't release it and only comment about, "Hmmmm… your boops are good but Shirley's are better!" Luchinni quickly runs toward Shirley and lands her face on Shirley's breast.

Trude turns around with a rampaged face that was shown on her face while Erica is enjoying it.

"You…" Trude clinches her fist tight as she wanted to beat the shit out of that girl. Before it goes out of control, Minna started to step into the situation and controls it.

"Okay… that's it, that's enough… we need to be positive all the time, right?" Minna asked with her warm smile looking at the irritated Trude.

"Okay… if you do that again, I'll smash your brain! Got that?!" Trude warned and Luchinni disregard of her warning and only enjoys the softness of Shirley's breast. Then, the hangar started too crowded with base personnel around the entrance and started to talk and make some noises as something had attracted them.

"What's with those boys?" Perrine huffed looking at the gathering male personnel.

Then, two Witches landed and entered the hangar and park their Strikers and their weapons at the launcher. The two gets off and went straight toward Minna along with the rest. The two Witches were Eila Ilmatar Jutilainen and Sanya V. Livyak who had just returned from their patrol. All of the remaining members of the 501st are wondering what had attracted the boys to gather around.

"Oh, you two have returned." Minna greeted them, "I've been worried why you both haven't returned for such a long time. Anyway, what's with those boys anyway? It's like they've never seen something…" Minna can see that Eila's face is showing an anxious reaction.

"Actually…." Eila hesitated and Sanya answers it for her.

"Actually, when we were patrolling around the town that has been attacked by the Neuroi's…. we found a guy who was holding a weapon and tried to ask me few questions." Minna quickly dashed out as soonest heard the word 'a guy who was holding a weapon' and this makes her worried.

"W-Weapon?! Are you injured?! Did he do anything to you?!" she asked and Sanya shook her head.

"Eila knocked him out with her gun and I didn't manage to answer his question." Sanya explain further and this makes them felt more worried.

"Where is this guy?" Minna raises her brows.

"This is what you need to see…" Eila slings off a weapon from her back and started to hands it over too Minna. All of the 501st Witches eyes widened as they saw the weapon. The weapon had somewhat a weird small window sight and attached with somewhat rectangular black devices on its barrel and also equipped with front grip and flashlight at the other side of the barrel. The weapon had weird features like having a unique rail at the barrel and having a weird design along with some selective fire being safe, semi and auto along with some interesting paint job.

"What… is this weapon?" Trude stammered as she seen somewhat weird rifle was shown in front of her.

"It has weird features and design… how are we going to use this?" Mio examines it as she never seen it before right in front of her eyes.

With that shock and awe thing, Minna demanded for answers. "Where did you get this thing?"

"This is what you need to know…" Eila said nervously and look onto the gathering boys, "Hey! Bring him over here!" Eila shouted.

Soon, there's a gap between the gathering male personnel and reveals two Romagnan soldiers dragging a man who was still unconscious and they dropped him in front of the Witches. Then, the two Romagnan soldiers quickly place him on the crate with in sitting position facing toward the Witches. The Witches were surprised to see the man since he is wearing a weird costume. The man had a weird designed helmet that had a weird camouflage along with his uniform on it and he even wears weird armour on his body. The man had a bag pack at his back and having a slightly different colour than his uniform. The uniform is slightly awkward for them since they have never seen any person wears a uniform like that.

"This is the man?" Shirley asks as she was surprised to see the unconscious man. "He looks… awkward."

"This man must be dangerous…. Major I think we need to be more cautious with this man…" Perrine suggested and Mio nodded.

"Alright, all of you return to work. You two stay." Minna ordered and the remaining base personnel fleeing off from the hangar and leave the area except for the previous two Romagnan soldiers. Minna started to discuss the matter with Mio and the others.

Yoshika, Lynne, Perrine and Luchinni started to inspect the man closely. Luchinni, the hyperactive kid started to tease the unconscious man.

"Luchinni-chan, what are you doing? If he wakes up, we might be in trouble." Yoshika presage but Luchinni ignores it since she was too eager to look at the weirdo.

"Luchinni… Major's gonna be mad if we tease him." Lynne adds on.

Perrine huffed, "Hmph…. Just let it be. It'll be better if she gets the price." Perrine scoffed.

As Luchinni was playing around the man, this includes poking him to see him whether if he is still alive and she can hear that the man is moaning about something. Curious about this, she started to place her ears close enough to that man and tried to listen to what is he actually muttering all about. Suddenly….

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! DON'T EAT MY TURKEY!" the man yelled and the soldiers aim their M1938 sub machine gun toward the man as they were shock along with the Witches who was surprised. Then, the man started to open his eyes slowly. They noticed him and slowly surround him if he does anything to harm them. The man was STEAK.

Steak slowly opens his eyes and started to shake his head, "Man…. That was a hard landing." He muttered and focuses his eyes toward the surrounding. Then, he noticed some girls and when he turns around, he saw two soldier holding guns toward him. _"Tangos!"_ he thought and started to pull his M1911 and…. Wait his hands have been tied. "FUCK." He mumbled and started to look back to the girls. "Alright, we can talk about this…"

Then, Minna aimed down her PPK pistol toward him, "Sit down." she ordered sternly. With no hesitation, Steak sits down on the crate and look back toward the girls again. "Now, tell us who you are and why are you here." She said sternly but in a calm tone. Steak didn't answer since he is puzzled with the situation.

"Answer or you'll be sliced…" Mio threatens him but he is rather still in calm.

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine." Steak taunted and they looked toward each other for a while.

"Fine, you may. What do you want to ask stranger?" Trude replied.

"Why the fuck you girls are not wearing any pants? What's with those old dinosaur Strikers? And why are you girls so babe? Why are those two dickheads wearing weird Mussolini's uniform? What's with this WW2 props? Where am I actually? And why are you girls so babe?" Steak started to ask in a one breath and anger tone as he demanded an answer.

Mio makes a fake cough as she started to explain everything, "You are now currently at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing 'Strike Witches' base in Romagna." Mio stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Strike what?" Steak asks as he could follow the information.

"Strike Witches, I presume that you have heard about us." Perrine said with proudly and so as they others giving a proudly grin.

"…" Steak thought for a while. "Nope, never heard of ya' bitches." Steak replied and their reactions changed.

"Never heard of us?! We're the one who liberates Gallia from the Neuroi's! Don't you know that?" Trude berated after hearing Steak's response. The others started to calm her down after what Steak had said.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa time out! Neu-What?!" Steak's face showing a puzzled reaction after hearing upon the word 'Neuroi' and he felt awkward after hearing it. Again, the Witches couldn't believe that he said that he never heard the human's biggest threat that have been existed since the First Neuroi War and returned on 1939 and sparked the Second Neuroi War. "Alright fancy panties, I don't know what this Neu-thingy and it sounds like another stupid scientist name for a Weapon of Mass Destruction. So, let's get the hell fucking straight here!"

The hangar went into silent for a while, and then Trude whispers to Shirley's ear. "So, this is how you Liberions re-acted when they were being captured by their enemies." Trude pulled back his head and started to give a smirk. Shirley decided to ignore it since it's just a joke. With everything's heating up, the girls wanted more answers from Steak along with himself.

After a long silent, Mio decided to question Steak again and this time with more sternly.

"Alright, from the way it looks… you spoke like a Liberion." Mio approaching him closely, "So, you're from Liberion?" Mio look at him coldly, cold as an ice. Everyone notices that he actually speaks Britannian in a Liberion accent, and they started to think that he's on their side but they couldn't identify if he is really on their side. "Tell us, Liberion!" she barked and Steak didn't surprised by it.

Steak puzzled again, "Li-Liberion? What kind of shitty country is that?" again, much to their surprised. That Steak has some guts to say that Liberion is a fucking weird name. Oh yes, it does make Shirley felt offended. After watching their reaction toward the Witches, "Seriously, I'm telling ya' bitches straight… I've never heard of country called Liberion. And F.Y.I, I'm not from that cheap named country." Shirley went pale and her jaw went down after hearing an insult of her country.

Minna shocked after hearing that he had insult Shirley's country and also his own country. Minna decided to take one step closer to him.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you speaking like one of our member here? Your accent is quite the same as her." Minna explained and Shirley adds on.

"Yeah, that's right. You talk almost like a true Liberion with that accent and you use those cursing words very well." Shirley praised for his way of speaking including using those cursing words. "Just admit that you're a Liberion…"

Steak leaned forward, "Look booby bitch, I'm not a Liberion. I'm an American. A.M.E.R.I.C.A.N. got that?" Steak replied sternly. The Witches surprised and started to murmuring to each other about this 'America' that Steak talked about. Minna and Mio looked to each other whether he is telling the truth, "Hey ya' bitches! Haven't ya heard of America?" they went silent after being asked with that question.

"What's this 'America' you talking about?" Eila asks trying to know more about this America. Everybody also eager to know this 'America' that Steak talked about.

"Oh come on, am I in one of those hidden camera shows?" Steak looks around trying to find any hidden cameras. Giving up with their questions, he decided to answer it. "You know that country that invaded Iraq and overthrows Saddam Hussein, the NAM '67 and defeated '75, the iPhone and the iPad. Don't you know that?" the girls were puzzled with it.

"Yo mister!" Luchinni pops out at his side and Steak who was slightly annoyed with it. "What's the capital of your country?" Luchinni asks.

"Washington D.C…" Steak simply replies it and everyone was surprised. He said that he's not a Liberion but that's the capital of a Liberion! With no hesitation, Mio drew out her Reppumaru and places it to onto Steak's throat while Minna aimed her PPK. "Hey, What the fuck?!" Steak shouted since he didn't understand with what happening.

"Nice try but that is Liberion's capital…" Minna replied coldly.

"Fuck! I'm telling ya' the real deal! The truth!" Steak yelled back.

"If it's the truth, then why the Washington D.C is is the capital of your country? Hmmm?" Shirley asks raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, don't you recognize the flag on my arm? Look at it carefully bitches!" Steak shows his IR tab toward the Witches but they didn't see a thing on it.

"Enough of it!" Minna retorted, "Guards, take him to the cell!" Minna ordered.

As the guards are about to take him away, Steak remembered something, "Asked that white haired girl! She has my flag!" Steak answered.

Minna and Mio look onto each other, "Who has your flag again?" Minna asked again.

"That girl… one with black and white outfit with white hair…" Steak replied. Everyone looked at Sanya who was said to have the flag.

"Sanya, is this true?" Eila asked shaken. She went forward toward Mio and Minna curious with what she is doing. Then, she hands over a small rectangular piece thing, it was the flag. Mio and Minna look at the flag together and they find it weird. "Look at this everyone." She called and soon, they started too gather around Mio and Minna.

Everyone is surprised to see the flag as it was weird. Like Liberion's flag, it has some stripes and a star embedded on it with the colour of white, red and blue. But, this one is different. It has the same concept as the Liberion's but having 50 stars on it but having it black and white in coloured. The girls were surprised to see it since they've never seen it before. Then, Minna decided to meet him and shows it.

"This flag resembles more of a Liberion and having lots of stars. Is this the real colour?" Minna started to ask referring to the flag's weird colour.

"No, it's not. The real colour was red and white stripes with white stars and a blue background." And the Witches nodded as they hear about the flag's real colour. "Seriously, why haven't ya'll seen this flag? This is the United States of America's flag in subdued colour. Don't you know that?" Steak asked and they only shook their heads. "Shit…. What time are you living in…. with this outfit, the Strikers and not wearing any pants. What kind of year are ya'll living in. No pants year or something?"

Minna look onto each other and only gives deep sigh, "We're in the year 1945 and like Major Sakamoto said, and you're currently held at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing or known as the 'Strike Witches' and as you can see that we are Witches since we're not wearing any pants." Minna explained and Steak's eyes widened.

"H… H…Hey- This is joke, right? I mean this is a…. joke, right?" Steak asks in shaken but rather in calm.

"Hey Liberion, she's telling everything the real. What do you expect?" Trude replied.

Steak looks at the calendar that was on the table. It shows March 14th 1945. His eyes started to more widened and went speechless at the moment. Then, he remembered that he actually fell into a giant hole during an operation against an occult group. He trampled on the ground with his knees and the girls exclaiming when he fell onto the ground.

"Are you OK sir?" Yoshika asks toward Steak and he only grinned.

"I'm fine just…" Steak gets up back onto the ground and look at them straight. "So, what's next?"

Minna keeps her PPK and Mio keeps back her sword into its sheath. "For now, we need to hold you up for a while… we need to confiscate your weapons and your equipments." Minna stated and Steak didn't resisted. "Alright…" Then, Minna orders the two guards cut him loose and Steak rubs his wrists. "Place your equipments on the table here. Mio, could you please watch him closely?" Mio nodded and follows him closely at Steak's side.

As soonest he reaches the table, Mio warned him. "If you do anything suspicious… I'll kill you. You hear that?" Steak only hummed. "Good… place all of your belongings on this table." Mio ordered and Steak slowly takes of the backpack and throws it onto the table. Then, he started to take off his gloves along with his helmet. It was followed by his vest, and reveals the Army Combat Shirt. Then, he takes his belt that was attached with his thigh holster and places it on the table. Then, he steps away from the table.

"Shirley, Trude… can you follow these guards for the escort? I don't want any trouble. Shoot him if he does anything…" Minna ordered and the two nodded. Then, the guard pulls Steak to the door followed by the Witches. As soonest they disappeared into the door, she sighed deeply. "What a day…" Then, she looks onto the equipment on the table. "My my… what are these?" she mumbled.

* * *

Base Detention Cell

As soonest he reaches the area, the guard opens the steel bar door and Steaks was pushed into the cell. Then, the door was slammed and locked by the guards. The Trude and Shirley watch him standing facing toward the wall. "Hey, we're going question you tomorrow. So don't overslept will ya?" Trude leaves him with a growl.

"Forget about her, she's always like that. See ya!" Shirley winked and leaves the cell. The slamming door could be heard from afar.

After they had disappeared, Steak punches the wall hardly. "FUCK…." He muttered and slowly leaned to the wall and sits onto the floor. He sighed deeply as he had done something wrong, "What a day…" he mumbled and places his hand into the pocket. Then, he feels something inside his pocket and decided to pulls it out. He founds his Galaxy Y smartphone and Yuko's lucky charm. "Guess they didn't ask me to empty my pockets, huh?" he grinned. Steak gazed at the lucky charm for a while.

"Guess I'm still lucky, eh?"


	6. Chapter 5 - Uninvited Guests

**CHAPTER 5: UNINVITED GUESTS**

* * *

0739, Pescara, Romagna  
42˚27' 50" N, 14˚ 12' 51" E  
15th March 1945  
501st JFW 'Strike Witches"/AFO Stallion 'STEAK'

The bell ringed over the base giving the sign that it has already morning to its personnel who was still sleeping. As usual, the girls also wake up from their sleep to run their duties as a Witch. Mio as usual, practices her with her sword, Reppumaru at the shore and being stalked by Perrine. Sanya who was yawning and also returned from her night duty and landed on the runway heading straight toward the hangar. Eila's room is budged by Sanya who always having the wrong room and sleeps at Eila's bed. Shirley, as usual… she always straight to the hangar to check on her P-51 Striker to make sure that it always stays in good condition. Lynne and Yoshika prepares the breakfast since it's their turn to cook. Erica who is having her long sleep in her 'dumpsite' is being lectured by Trude about some discipline. Minna who is waiting at the dining room is having her breakfast.

As she was having her breakfast, the room started to fill by the rest of the member. The Witches takes their seat and have their food that was served in front of them. Soon, the room has started to filled with their voices. Some of them are talking unimportant things. But for Mio and Minna, they are talking about Steak who was being held at the detention cell.

"So, Mio… You want to follow me to do the cell?" Minna asks taking a sip of her tea.

"About that Liberion? You want to interrogate him?" Mio replied eating some of her food.

"Yes, of course. There is still unclear about him, I just don't understand why he didn't admit that he's a Liberion." Minna takes her final sip of tea and looks back at Mio, "You want to accompany me Mio?"

"Sure, why not Minna?" Mio replied. Both of them stood up from their seat and went straight to the hallway. "So, this isn't the first time we walk like this Minna."

Minna giggled, "Yes it is. You've always been at my side for a long time Mio." Minna replied. "Anyway Mio, you've always been at my side every time when I'm in trouble. You're really caring, Mio…"

Mio laughed, "It's my job, Minna. After all, I don't want my teammates to suffer any problem." She replied with proudly. Minna gazed Mio for a long time as she was fell in love with her. For her, Mio had been always by her side to support her and had been at her side for a long time. She even didn't want to lose her since her power is depleting because of her age.

"Just… don't get yourself hurt, Mio…" Minna muttered.

Mio look at her, "What is it?" she asks since she can hear Minna muttered something.

Minna simply look at her, "Oh, it's nothing…" she replied with her normal tone despite her worry toward Mio's condition. As they continue their way toward the detention cell, something had interrupted their 'visit'. The alarm ranged all over the airbase and the rest of the 501st also noticed that the alarm had been activated. "What? Neuroi? At this morning?"

"Neuroi attack?! Darn it! Minna, what should we do?" Mio asked slight angry with the Neuroi interrupting their visit.

"We'll question that Liberion later. Mio, assemble the wing. We need to destroy the Neuroi." Minna ordered. Mio nodded and went straight to the hangar. _"Neuroi attack? I didn't expect that they would attack this early…"_ she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile... Base hangar

All of the Witches quickly jump into their Striker Units that was placed on the launchers and their familiars are revealed. Mio arrived in the scene to lead her wing into the battle. She jumps into her Striker and fetch her weapon that was placed at her side. She flies off along with Perrine, Trude, Shirley, Erica and Sanya to go against the incoming Neuroi's while Minna, Yoshika, Lynne, Lucchini and Eila stayed as a backup in case if the base is under attack.

"_Mio can you hear me?"_ Minna asked through the radio.

"Yes, I can hear you loud and clear Minna. What's the status of the Neuroi?"

"_Mio, the Neuroi's is in front around 2 Km from your position. It appears to be 6 small sized Neuroi's, 4 Medium sized Neuroi's and 2 large sized Neuroi's. Apparently, it is staying information. Something's not right about this…. It's like there planning something…"_

"Don't worry Minna, we'll fend off those Neuroi's. Just get the backup ready…"

"_Alright, just be careful…"_ Minna replied.

Mio grinned, "I'll be…" she muttered. Mio opens her eye patch and uses her magic eye and look through the clouds. Then, she has spotted the Neuroi's that they've reported and closes back her eye. "Alright girls, we got Neuroi's ahead of us about 800 meters from here. We are clear to engage on them and destroy them at all cost. Do not let them reach the base! I repeat, do not let them reach the BASE! Are we clear?!"

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

"Good, now attack those Neuroi bastards!" Mio ordered and they nodded. The Witches break they approaches the incoming alien. As soonest it was close enough, they aimed their guns and fire onto its skin.

Minna who was at the base tower monitors their movement through the radar. Minna only felt anxious and worry to her subordinates that is fighting violent Neuroi's that had been tearing humanity's peaceful world. Then, a large explosion could be heard from outside. She looks at the green hills and found thick black smoke flies onto the air.

"What the hell?" Minna said and visible shaken. Then, a man rushed into the control room, it was one of the base personnel. "What is it? What's happening?!" she asked demanding for an answer.

The man panted and look onto her, "There is a Tank Neuroi approaching in about 2 Km! And it's coming this way!" the man reported.

"What?!" Minna shocked and she didn't expect that the Tank Neuroi's are going to hit them from the other side. "Darn it! The Neuroi's that was sent through the air is a distraction!" Minna slams her fist onto the panel. Then, she looked back at the man, "Go and set the defense line! Do not let those Neuroi's coming! Tell the Romagnan and the Liberion Land Witches to aid us repelling that incoming Tank Neuroi's and hold the line as long as you can!" Minna ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the man quickly leave the room and disappears.

She grinds her teeth, _"What could get even worse?"_ she thought. Then, an explosion could be heard nearby the base. "What in the world?" she swiftly went to the other side and look onto the sky and founds a large sized Neuroi with a shape of wing flying at the sky that was not far from the base and it heading right toward it. The detention cell has been covered with black smoke as it was burning. "Damn it!" Minna rush out of the tower to assemble her team to against the advancing Neuroi's.

* * *

At the same time, base detention cell…

As usual, Steak takes his nice beauty sleep on the old bench inside the cell. His back and his neck felt pain all the time since it is not soft and cozy. It's not like back at Bagram Airbase where his bed and his pillows are soft as cotton. Nothing interrupts his beauty sleep until this alarm buzzed and this forces him to wake up from his fucking nice sleep.

"What the hell…." Steak gets off from the bench and yawned. Steak fixes his head and his bone snapped loudly. "What's this? Another fucking dumb drill?" he mumbled. Then, he can see some Romagnan guard run passing him and speaking in Italian in a worry as there is something had happened. "What's with them?" then, he can hears there is an explosion and the building shakes. Steak went to the cold metal bars and calls the guard. "Hey, what's happening?! Are we being bombed?" he called but the guards ignored him. "Hey! Hey! I'm talking here!" he kept calling them.

Suddenly, the flying wing Neuroi launches its beam hitting the cell block. Steak who stands at the bars could feel the heat at his back. He turns around and finds that the wall behind him has been crushed. "What the fuck?" he muttered having no idea how the wall has been crushed. "Huh, who cares…" with no hesitation, he jumps out of the prison block and lands on the ground since he was placed on the first floor. After he landed safely onto the ground, he stretches himself. "Alright gotta get my gears and bust out of here…" he said with an evil smirk. Then, another explosion occurred from afar and it was loud. He turns around and finds it that the base is under fire. "Another explosion…"

Then, a giant shadow covers him and the entire ground. He look up into the sky, his eyes widen and froze as soonest he see the flying wing monster with some hexagonal shape with red laser shooting out of it. It was Neuroi.

"Sweet mother of god…." Steak said in shaken as soonest he saw Neuroi. "What is this?" He never thought that he'll see this and the Neuroi launches another set of laser onto the ground. "What should I do? Should I help this them?!" he hesitant. He clinches his fist tightly as he couldn't decide whether he should help them or not. _"What should I do?!"_

"Can't decide?" a man spoke and Steak was attracted to it. He looks toward the source of the voice and founds a man. He didn't surprise to see the man since he knew the man. The man wears US Navy full blue service uniform with Budweiser badge stick at his chest, probably a SEAL member. The man even had a nametag written 'Rutherford' which indicates his family name. The man look at him with a smile, "What? Don't you want to help those poor girls?"

Steak sighs, "I wanted too… but…" he looks at the burning base and being beamed by the Neuroi. "Will they consider me as an ally?" he replied with an upset tone. The man chuckled and stands at his side patting Steaks shoulder and Steak looks back at him.

"Jake… just go and help them. Even if they didn't consider you as an ally, you're still able to help them." The man said softly. Steak swiftly looks at him with a serious face.

"Even if I'm able too, I didn't have any weapons or gears! They've confiscate it! I've got nothing! The weapon at this era is to fucking dinosaur! There is no way I can use it!" Steak replied.

The man didn't reacted and simply continues, "There is another one Jake…" Steak taken aback as soonest the man replied. "Use your magic…"

Steak grinned and raises his brows. "(Laughed)… you know that I didn't like to use it, you know that didn't ya'?"

The man chuckled, "I know, but you have too use it. Like it or not, you have to use it to help these girls. Remember that these girls are Witches…" The man urged but the refuse can still be seen on Steak's face.

Steak looks away from him, "Yeah right, like these girls are gonna let me go after I help them…" Steak moaned. Then, the man pats his shoulder trying to walk away. He froze and couldn't say a thing and his face turns upset once again. The wind blows strongly and he could feel the cold at his face. "You're leaving now?"

"Yup, guess I need to go now…. Use your power wisely. Remember Jake, our mother is a Witch. Remember what the military taught you as a Wizard…" The man said and walks away from him.

His eyes widened, "Nathan!" Steak turns around trying to call the man named Nathan but he disappeared. Only plain green grass can be seen. "FUCK…" he muttered as he missed him before he disappears. Then, another explosion occurred and the shots can be heard from there. The Neuroi is being attacked by a group of Witch which it had started to puffs out some smoke. The Neuroi launches another laser attack but the Witches deflect it with their shields.

Steak sighs, "What a fucking day…" he said with a smirk. He runs toward the battlefield to join the Witches and the soldiers to fight something he didn't recognize and protect the base from being shattered to pieces.

* * *

The advancing Neuroi beamed their way through the grassy land destroying anything on its path. Every tank that fought the Neuroi's are easily destroyed. The heavy guns that resisting their advancing are also destroyed by their powerful laser cannon. Lots of bodies across the field covered with blood and left by their comrades who were fleeing to find cover who was being pounded by the attack. The soldiers are unable to fight since the Tank Neuroi's are being aid with the help from the air. All they need is a miracle and the Witches is the only their last hope.

The remaining Witches who join the fight are being commanded by Minna fights to defend their base from being destroyed by the Neuroi's. They've manage to prevent the gigantic Neuroi from turning the base into a parking lot. For them, this is the most challenging Neuroi that they've ever faced. If it's just big, it'll be easier. This gigantic, they've never thought it'll attack the base.

Minna flew around the wing shaped Neuroi giving multiple shot from her MG42 to shatters its skin to find the core but the Neuroi keep launches it's laser to her and her teammates. Luckily, they have the shield to protect them. Lynne repels it off by using her Boys AT rifle to cracks it's shell from distance break more of its skin but it quickly regenerates. Yoshika, Eila and Lucchini fires relentless fire upon it trying to get the core revealed so they can destroy it easily.

"Darn it! What does it take to destroy this thing?" Minna retorted. She quickly flies closer and fires more onto its skin. Lucchini who was there to support her uses her magic ability to destroy it but it's useless. She then rains the Neuroi with more bullets onto its shell and the Neuroi returns it's laser onto her and she dodges it. _"If we kept dealing with this thing, the ground forces will be crushed!"_ she thought. If she and the rest of the Witches did not support the ground forces, they'll be crushed.

"Commander Minna, watch out!" Yoshika warned. She looks at the Neuroi and realizes that the laser is heading straight toward her. Luckily, Eila manages to grab her out of the line of fire. "Commander Minna, are you injured?" Yoshika quickly glides to her trying to know if she is injured.

"I'm Miyafuji, thanks to Eila. She managed to get me off from the beam." Minna sigh in relieved after that frightful experience. "I've lost my gun. I can't destroy without my weapon." Minna notices that her MG42 is not in her hand, probably destroyed when she was being pushed away when she is about to vaporized.

"Here take mine…" Eila handing over her MG42 trying to replace Minna's missing one.

Minna shook her head and decline it, "No Eila, you need it more than I need." She said softly. She looks back at the Neuroi, "We need to find another way to destroy that thing…" she couldn't do anything, with the AA defenses are destroyed and the personnel are busying putting out the fires; the girls couldn't fight without heavy firepower. Then, a radio call came into her line.

"_Commander Minna, this is Cpt. McCall of the Liberion 9th Mechanized Infantry Land Witches. We could not hold for much longer! Requesting immediate air support, NOW!-" _and the radio crackled as it shows that the connection was cut out and she could hear that there is an explosion at the background during the radio call. She tremble and hoping for miracle to happen.

"Ahhh! Look at that!" Lucchini points at the wing shaped Neuroi where it was flying above the base. The Neuroi began to cover in smoke as something had attack it. "It's Shirley! Yay! There here!" Lucchini cheered as soonest she saw the remaining members of the 501st have returned to protect the base. As soonest she saw Shirley, she flew straight to her and stamp her face onto her breast. "Shirley! Where have you been?! We were very scared! They come out of nowhere!"

"It's OK Lucchini, I'm here." Shirley comforts her.

And then, the rest of the team started to gather and Minna glad that they are fine. Eila quickly hugs Sanya since she was deadly worried about her safety. Then, Mio appears along with others at their side.

"We went here as soonest the Neuroi's drew off from our sight as soonest they attacked the base." Mio stated. "Are you alright Minna?"

Minna smiled, "I'm glad that you came back safely Mio." Mio reply back the smile.

"Take this Minna…" she throws her gun to Minna. "You need it more than I need." She said and Minna still rejects it.

"Sorry Mio, I can't accept it. You need this to shoot down that Neuroi…" Minna narrowed her eyes, "Your power is running low. You can't use your shield, you know that don't you?"

Mio draws her sword out and it started to glow bright blue, "Don't worry Minna, as long I have my Reppumaru… I'll always be safe…" she said proudly.

Minna smiled along with Mio but someone decided to cut the greetings. "We have no time to talk right now. We need to destroy that Neuroi before it wipes out our base." Perrine spoke and they nodded.

"Alright, let's go and get that Neuroi!" Minna said it energetically as the team is assembled. They fly straight toward the Neuroi in their formation and Minna gives out an order. "Enage, Emperor Formation!" she yelled and everyone started to break from their formation and started to attack the Neuroi.

Minna attack the Neuroi by flying high altitude and dive straight toward the Neuroi and fires it and the Neuroi launches its laser and she dodges it. Trude attacks by side by tearing it's ailerons to pieces and uses her MG42 like a hammer to hit the Neuroi's body. She hit multiply making the Neuroi roared and launches more beams to her but being blocked by her shield. Perrine uses her Tonnere and shoots out a lightning at the tip of her finger making the Neuroi's reveal more of its inner part. This makes the Neuroi sitting duck launching more lasers on them. However, those lasers are being deflected by Yoshika's shield that is covering Shirley and Lucchini who uses their magic to make a give more damage on it. Then, it was followed with Erica's sturm making it more damage and moving more slowly. To create more damage, Eila assists Sanya to launch some of her rockets to crush the Neuroi's skin. As soonest it breaks due to Sanya's rockets, the core is revealed.

"There it is! Take it out Mio!" Minna yelled.

"Okay Minna!" she flies as fast as she could toward the Neuroi dodging every laser. Her sword started to glow brightly and swings upward. "TAKE THIS! REPPUZAN!" the sword shoots out a large blue wave and swings it straight to the Neuroi making it split into half. The Neuroi started to fell from the sky and turns into white flakes. They cheered and they're relieved that the base is safe. "Cut that out! We're not done yet! We have Tank Neuroi's to destroy!"

"Mio is right. Those ground forces couldn't hold for much longer. Let's go and help those guys…" She said and they nodded.

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison. As they are about to fly toward the ground forces position, a radio call went in.

"This is Commander Wilcke, what's your status?" Minna quickly asks as she was worried with their status.

"_This is Major DeAngelo of the Romagnan Army. We are being aided by a boy and he is seen posesing an ability of…. Magic….. Is he one of your members?"_

The Witches are puzzled and look at each other. A boy possessed with a magic power? This has started to play in their mind. Minna asks again trying to get a clear answer from the CO in the battlefield.

"What is he wearing? How did he look like?"

"_Well, I can say that he's around 18 or 19 probably… he had weird camouflage and speaking Brittanian with Liberian accent. He had two giant cannon stick to his arm and he is currently fighting with the Neuroi tanks"._

"Alright then, we'll get over there and assist all of you to repel the Neuroi attack.

"Yes ma'am." And the radio cuts off from the line.

"Alright we'll go and assist the ground forces at once. If you see the boy that they've just reported, we'll talk to him as soonest the battle is over. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison.

"Good, lets go and help them!" and they soared through the clouds to help the ground forces.

* * *

During that was happening…

Steak arrived at the frontline and finds that every vehicles and soldiers have died. He can see the bodies are burnt and lost every of their limb. Heads, legs, arms and even splattered guts all over the ground and started to smell badly. He can see that all of their weapons are useless and unusable. More holes can be seen on the ground. He walks toward one of it and saw the soldiers that are taking cover in it have died with their eyes wide open. He can see clearly that their bodies are filled with holes possibly being shot by one of those 'things'. This view was a fucking eyesore to him.

He saw that one of the soldier looks like a German wielding an MP44. Next to him is possibly an Italian wielding a Carcano rifle. Last but not least is the one that is familiar, an American. He has a Thompson M1A1 SMG with drum magazine. With no hesitation, he jumps in it and take their weapons. Steak takes some rounds for the Thompson, few mags for the MP44 and some bullets for the Carcano. Then, he jumps out of the hole and continues his recon.

As he was walking by the wrecked and burnt Sherman, he heard a scream. He runs toward the direction where it came from.

The voice comes from few Land Witches who was running from the advancing Neuroi's. They make their quick run to the nearby cover since they were overtaken by large number of Neuroi's. Four Land Witches quickly hid behind the wrecked Panzer tank.

"SSShhhhhh. Get quite…." The Liberion Witch said covering her mate's mouth trying to prevent her from whimpering who watches the dead Romagnan soldier with his head cracked up open. "Just close your eyes! Be brave girl!"

The Karlsland Witch peeks to the side, "Quite! Its coming!" she warned her comrades and quickly squeezes at the Romagnan Witch at her side. As the Tank Neuroi passes them, they only kept themselves quite for a long time until it gone. The Tank Neuroi stopped; tilting its turret trying to scan any living humans. Then, it opens fire to one of the trucks making the girls gasps.

The frightened Liberion Witch couldn't hold herself from the frightening view and runs off from her comrade's hand. She ran as fast as she could and the Neuroi noticed her and started to follow her.

"Watch out! It's following you!" the Romagnan Witch yelled.

The frightened Witch run with the tears flowing off from her cheeks and started to run between the wrecked and the ammo crates around her. The Neuroi simply crushes the barricade easily by ramming it and pushing it aside. The Neuroi even fires some of its machine gun rounds toward the Witches but luckily, it misses its shot straight onto the ground. As she was running, she accidently hit one of the tanks turrets that were on the ground. She felled and whimpered as soonest she severed a small cut at her knee. Then, the Tank Neuroi stands before her with its laser lighten before her face.

Then, a man ran across the field and the Neuroi fires its laser cannon blasting the ground. Luckily the man manages to draw the Witch of from its line of fire. As soonest the thick dust clears, the Neuroi scans and assume that the Witch is dead and started to leave the area. Neuroi are stupid though, they didn't inspect the surroundings first before leaving the area. Actually, the two are hiding in one of the destroyed truck.

Steak peeks over the hole through the hole at the truck trying to make sure that the area is clear, "Those shitty bitch things are really pain in the ass…" he muttered and the Witch struggles in his hand demanding to be released. "Oh, sorry!" he releases the Witch and started to sits further away from him since she was still trauma with it.

"Don't harm me! Please! I'll do anything!" she pleaded but Steak only laughs. "Wha-Why are you laughing?"

"Heh, you're really such a pampered girl aren't you?!" the girl was taken aback. "Listen, I have no idea what these things are but…" Steak checks the Carcano for any bullets, "…Just wish me luck, got it?" he stands up and gestures his hand to the Witch, "Come on, we don't want these assholes get us vaporized eh?" the Witch stands up on her own. "Good, lets find your friends…" he said and she nodded.

They jump out of the truck and Steak scans the area trying to be cautious in case they encounter any Neuroi's. Then, someone called out for them. Steak swiftly aims it at the source of the voice and finds it as the Witches teammates. The Liberion Witch went straight to her friends embrace as soonest she know that she glad that she is safe.

"Don't you do that? You got that?!" she said sternly. The Witches are relieved to know that their comrade is safe. The Karlsland looks at Steak since she didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" the Karlsland Witch asked.

"Who? Me? I'm no one…" then, the Neuroi appeared behind him and scans them. "GO! RUN!" Steak yelled and Witches runs off with Steak providing cover to the Witches. Steak fires all of his rounds to the Neuroi's lower deck but it is useless. The Neuroi fires and he dodges it giving another shot with his Thompson and started to run around the Neuroi but useless since it is able to tilt its turret. One of its claws slams Steak about five feet away and his Thompson was on the ground. He tries to get it back but being crushed by the Neuroi.

He draws out the MP44 and runs toward the nearby cover and he chose a hole with sandbags with M2 machine gun on tripod. He quickly pulls the charging handle and fires some rounds on the Neuroi making some its skin rattling into small fragments. But the Neuroi manage to blast its 30mm round onto the hole but Steak manages to run off and hid behind the wrecked Kubelwagan and shoots out some of its rounds to the advancing Neuroi tanks.

"Why didn't you just go to hell?!" he fires all of his round takes back to cover and reloads it with new and fresh mags. Things get more difficult when he founds the new magazine is empty. "FUCK!" he cursed and throws away the gun. All what left is Carcano, his last primary weapon. He gets off from the ground and runs to the safe cover. Neuroi discovers him and fires a round at him but hitting the truck making it flip 2 times in the air.

He runs as fast as he could and he takes a cover inside one of the crushed building. As he enters it, he encounters the Witches again and this time, there some boys with them. The boys look frightened except for their commander. Having no idea what happened, he decided to ask them.

"I thought you've gone to get the help…" Steak walks toward them and lowers their head as soonest the Neuroi passes through them. "Who are they?"

"I'm Major DeAngelo of the Romagnan Army. We have no time for this, we need to get out of here and let the Witches handle this!" the Major berated. Steak was surprised with his decision and decided to retort his decision.

"What?! Shouldn't you fought along with their side?!"

"We are powerless! We can't get blow them with our simple weapons! Let's get out of here!" the Major decided to run but his arm is gripped by the Romagnan Witch who yells back at him with saying some Italian language. Then, the argument has started. Steak couldn't do anything in this condition. The Neuroi who is doing still searching for survivor noticed them in the building. Steak sensed that they are being watched by Neuroi, he turns his head toward the window and the Neuroi charges its cannon.

"DUCK!" Steak yelled pushing the two Romagnan's to the wall and the shot was fired. The wall crushes and Steak takes the impact making him slammed to the wall. The thick smoke covers the whole complex and he coughs out since the smoke ahs filled the area. His ears buzzing very loud and everything was very slow. He looks onto the ground and founds a dead soldier in front of him. Every word that they said is muted and he couldn't hear it clearly. He gets up on his feat and finds that the Carcano rifle is broken.

Then, everything started to clear and walk toward the exit and walks out like a wet stoking. He only runs a few feet before he falls back to the ground prior to the impact. He is motionless and his vision started to blurry. Steak's body turned weaker than before and his eyes started to shut slowly. He felt dying and completely at the brink of death. Before he could die, something went into his mind.

"_Use your magic… Use your power wisely. Remember Jake, our mother is a Witch. Remember what the military taught you as a Wizard…"_the voice went into his head. His eyes instantly turned widened and he kneels as he forces himself to stand up on the ground. He gets up on his feet with his blood flowing off down to his face.

His face turned more serious than before, "Use…. My magic, huh?" he mumbled breathing the air heavily. "Oh cut the bullshit Nathan…. You know what my magic abilities are…" he shook his head and look to his right. He founds a wrecked Panzer with its gun still working and a 20mm Hispano-Suiza gun on one of the Liberion halftrack where both of the guns are still working. He smirked "Guess I know what I need to use huh?" he walk toward the tank.

Meanwhile, the fleeing Witches and soldier managed to meet the reinforcements who are still holding the line. They quickly take their position and hold their guns to repel the Neuroi's from destroying the base. Though, they have few platoons and few Tank Witches and some AT guns to repel it.

"Alright! Whose in charge here?!" the Major asked and one of the soldier replied.

"No one!"

"Alright! Take your position and ready for the Neuroi to come into our line of fire!" The Major ordered and all of them aimed their weapons toward the advancing Neuroi's who came from the thick cloud of dusts. Their steps can be heard and their red eyes can be seen inside the thick clouds. "Get ready!" he ordered and all of them are shivering since they are afraid of the Neuroi's large number. After the Neuroi's revealed, as the commander is about to order… "FIRE!"

A shot was release from an AT gun hitting the Neuroi's simultaneously at its leg. This has caused it to be more unstable and it trembles down to the ground. They were puzzled and they started to ask who did it but it was cut short since the Neuroi's leg started to grow back into its shape. Again, when they are about to fire… the shot came again and they went puzzled again. Then, the third shot went in crippling them instead. They started to murmuring to each other about what had happen.

Then, the man stand came in from the flank shooting them like an automatic shotgun tearing the Neuroi's skin apart causing it unable to move. Their attention is attracted to ward a man who is standing in front of them. The man had 2 different cannon at both of its arm and his body is slightly small than the cannon. What attracted them more are the cannon that he's wielding has merged with his arm!

"Hey, are ya' bitches still in one piece?" Steak (rudely) asks them and they nodded. "Sheeshhhh, you guys are such a pain in the ass…." He muttered.

"Oy! Shoot the core!" the Romagnan Major yelled. "Shoot the core! They'll be destroyed!"

Steak look back at the regenerating Neuroi's and he can see the core clearly, "Oh, that core…" he smirked and aimed both of the tank cannons at the core and pounds it heavily. The reinforcements are also helping him destroying the other Neuroi's core. As soonest it has been destroyed, it started to turn into white flakes slowly and flies into the skies and disappears. "Huh, Merry Christmas shitloads…"

"More of them are coming!" one of soldiers yelled. They can visibly see the advancing Neuroi's toward their position. Steak decided to walk straight toward the Neuroi's position and Major went to him to stop him.

"Hey, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" he pulled Steak's shoulder and Steak glared back at him coldly. He went frightened and pee inside his pants.

"Wuss…." He muttered and ran toward the jaws of death with two giant cannon in his arm.

"G….Get me the….. The radio…" the Major asked and the Liberion tank Witch throws him a radio and quickly contacts the 501st Strike Witches.

"_This is Commander Wilcke, what's your status?"_

"This is Major DeAngelo of the Romagnan Army. We are being aided by a boy and he is seen posesing an ability of…. Magic….. Is he one of your members?"

"_What is he wearing? How did he look like?"_

"Well, I can say that he's around 18 or 19 probably… he had weird camouflage and speaking Brittanian with Liberian accent. He had two giant cannon stick to his arm and he is currently fighting with the Neuroi tanks!" He can see some puffs of smoke coming from one of the Neuroi. "What is he?" he muttered as he was frightened for Steak's weird characteristics.

* * *

At the same time… on the sky

The 501st Strike Witches are on their way to the battlefield where they've heard somewhat a boy possessed with magic powers like them. They've never seen a boy possessed with magic powers except for girls. The boys are only served in the normal armed forces and they can't use any magic power. As they approach the battlefield, they can see explosions and smoke puffs off from the ground.

"Mio look closer to find that Male Witch…" Minna ordered.

Mio nodded and opens her eye patch, she zoomed onto the battleground and her eyes widened as founds the boy. "Hey, Minna. Remember that Liberion guy that Eila captured?" Mio asks with shaken.

Minna taken aback, "Yes, what's with him?" Mio look back at her. "What's wrong Mio? You see him?"

Mio clears her throat, "Yes, I see him. He's the Male Witch." Everyone gasps as soonest they hears that Steak is a 'Male Witch'.

"No way! He can't be a Male Witch! This is impossible!" Perrine said as she couldn't accept the fact that the boy has a magic power.

"Perrine's right. It's impossible for him to have such a power Minna." Trude supported Perrine's opinion. "We can't trust him yet. He might be one of those people who wanted to get rid of us."

Minna think and Trude might have the point. The people who is unsatisfied with the Witches wanted to replace them so badly. The Warlock was the perfect machine to replace them but thanks to them, the Warlock is a failure and the Witches are remained in service.

"Yes, I think you're right Trude. Maybe he's working with one of those 'peoples'…." Minna said coldly.

"Commander, if he's working with those peoples…. Why didn't use his power to kill all of us at first?" Lynne asks shaken. Then, the words came into their mind and started to think, why didn't he kill them earlier? Is he planning something?

"I don't know Lynne, maybe he knows something…." Minna replied gripping her gun tightly and fly low toward the battlefield.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground….

With the help of Steak, the remaining forces manage to hold long enough until the 501st came to assist. They've gained back their morale and returns to battle against the fierce Neuroi's. Steak pounds the Neuroi's skin with his improvised weapons that have merged with his arms. He fires non stop breaking every Neuroi's movement giving more advantage to the forces to repel the Neuroi's.

Then, a Neuroi comes to his side and takes a shot tearing it apart into white flakes. Then, a Neuroi came out of nowhere at his right side. He aims his gun toward the Neuroi but the gun has overheated. He switches to the cannon at his left arm and tries to fire at it. Suddenly, the Neuroi exploded for no reason and vaporizes into white flakes. Steak can see that the men are cheering for 501st's arrival to assist their battle.

Steak sighs, "Looks like there here…" he smirked, "Good, I need all the help that I can get…" he muttered. He detaches his arm from the cannon. "Looks like I need some badass shit…." Then, he saw a Willy jeep and he grinned. "This can be useful…" he places his right hand on the jeep's hood. Then, his palm started to glow bright blue and he pushes his arm into the jeep and it merges with his arm. "Who wants some jeep knuckle?" he went off and started to attack the Neuroi with his fist and the cannon at his arm. As he was busying kicking the Neuroi's ass, someone watches him from sky… it was Minna.

Minna who was on the air was caught with his performance, "His magic power is unique… he can combine his limbs with weapons and vehicles…." She thought as she shoots the remaining Neuroi's on the ground. "Sanya, blast those Neuroi's off! We need to end this now!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sanya replied launching more rockets from her Fliggerhammer hitting them all revealing their Core.

The 501st make their move by using their special ability to destroy it. Lynne uses her Boys' to take out the core and provided with cover by Yoshika. Perrine shoots out her Tonerre on the Neuroi's making it more severe damaged and Lynne assisting it by shooting the core. Erica does her Sturm onto the other Tank Neuroi's followed by Trude by using her guns to smack the bitch to the ground. Shirley and Lucchini pairs up and rams through the rows of Neuroi's clearing more routes on the ground forces path. Mio gives her final blow by cutting it into half with her sword.

Finally, all of the Neuroi's have been defeated and The Witches landed on the ground to inspect the condition. Soon, the Witches are being crowded with the ground forces that are whistling and cheering for their arrival. They are welcomed like angels who had descended from heaven. Of course, they are the heroes who had liberated Gallia.

"My, my… what's with these boys?" Minna wondered why did the soldiers are acting like that.

Perrine huffed, "Huh, what a pain…" she huffed.

Then, a Romagnan major accompanied by two Tank Witches. "It's good thing that you come in time to hold this line." The Romagnan Major praising them for their bravery act in against the Neuroi.

"Of course, it's our job to against the Neuroi. Anyway where is the boy? The one that you mentioned earlier…" Minna asked and Major shrugged. "What? What do you mean you don't know?" Minna retorted.

"I didn't see him till now. I think he's gone now…." Major said in an upset thinking that he had left them somewhere during the fight. They didn't know who that person really is but he had some tremendous bravery and a great power where boys can't harness it.

"Darn it…" Minna mumbled clinching her fist tightly. She thought that Steak went off from the battle without their knowledge. This is the reason why she didn't trust men so much.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake hardly and something rises out of it and crawls out with its leg like the crab look like. Then, it reveals itself as a Neuroi. They didn't expect that the Neuroi would hide itself inside the ground and wait for the right opportunity to strike. The Neuroi charges its beam in the cannon to shoot them. The 501st is about to shoot back but other thing had happen before them.

Steak falls out of the sky and uses the cannon to stab onto the Neuroi's hull but it didn't go through. "Hasta la vista Crab…" he muttered coldly and fires a few rounds into the Neuroi's body. The shells clattered as it ejected out of the cannon and the Neuroi's skin started to make a shape of a blister showing that it is taking an impact from inside. Due to his action, the Neuroi instantly explodes causing lots of smoke flies around them.

As the smoke started to clear, they can see Steak stands with the cannon in his hand which he had detached off from his arm and it's muzzled have turned into a shape of a flower. He throws away the gun since it's useless and he smirked mockingly as he watches the white flakes disappears into thin air, "Remember this shit at Christmas fuckin' crabs…" he muttered. As he was enjoying his good time, a gun cocking can be heard from behind. He turned around and finds it was some 501st Witches who point their weapon toward leaded by Minna. "Huh, it's ya' bitches…."

Minna with an irritated face, "Alright Liberion, we'll have to restrain you for other purposes…" she said coldly. The other Witches also show an irritated face but not for Yoshika and Lynne where they think that Steak had saved them. "Miyafuji, Bishop… Why aren't you aiming your weapon?!" she barked.

"B-But he saved us…." Yoshika replied with shaken.

"Hmpphhh, you're so naïve Yoshika. Don't you see what he's capable off? He's here with reason, which is replacing us. Don't you realize that?" Perrine huffed and didn't accept Yoshika's opinion. Steak noticed the sentence 'replacing us' which makes him attracted with it. "Major, what are we going to do?"

Mio joins with the rest of her mates and look onto Steak, "Although he saved us all…. He is still a threat to us…" she said crisply. "Take him away!" she ordered the Romagnan soldier to restrain him but the Romagnan Major stopped her.

"Wait Major Sakamoto, he saved us all. From the way it looks, he didn't do anything onto the girls…" then, a Liberion Witch jumps in adding more supporting answers.

"Yes, he saved me from those Neuroi bastards! He rather sacrifice his live for us!" the Liberion Witch said and every Tank Witch started to support her words demanding that Steak would be treat as an ally not an enemy.

Seeing them that they are really pissed off at Minna's decision, she had no choice but to do one thing. "Alright, we'll talk to him first and we will release him if he is not an enemy. If he is, we'll have no choice but to do it on our own…" Minna announced and the angry mob satisfied. Then, Minna swiftly look at Steak with slightly annoyed face, "We need to talk, if you do anything suspicious… We'll have no choice but to shoot you. Understood?" she said coldly almost with a hiss.

Steak blinked having no idea why would she talk like that as she was irritated to see his face and offended with his presence. He only sighs and scratches his head, "What a day…. First, weird thing comes out of sky in the morning and then, being hated by bunch of girls…" he mumbled with grinned. Then, someone patted his back and he turns around. "Oh, it's you…" he greeted as soonest he sees Sanya. "….. And your Rovio Co. representative…" he said it mockingly toward Eila who was annoyed with it.

"So, they say you have a magic power. Is that true?" Sanya asked and Steak scratches the back of his head.

"Heh, it's nothing…. It's just power, what so special about it?" Steak replied trying to be modest about his magic power.

"Oh it's nothing, just curious about it…" Sanya replied giving him a smile and Steak replies it back. Eila who watches her 'beloved' is having an understanding with the Liberion who is still posted as a threat.

Jealous with it, she decided to break it up. "Stop looking at her like that!" she retorted trying to 'protect' Sanya from being harmed. Steak only laughed, "What so funny?!"

Steak holding back his laugh, "You just remind me off someone…" he said. As they were talking to each other, there is a bitch decided to break their conversation.

"Litvyak! Juutilainen! Stay away from that man!" Minna roared and they were frightened of their CO who was not easy with the sight. Her face was serious and the two decided to step back from the man. Minna walks right into his face, "Remember what I said Liberion…" she went off back to her squad and talks with Mio. The rest of the 501st started to murmuring about him and he was not pleased with that sight.

Steak narrowed his eyes, "Bitch…." He mumbled.

* * *

**Other characters in this chapter:**

**Name: Nathan Erwin Rutherford****  
****Age: 23****  
****Affiliation: US Navy – SEALs Team VI (DEVGRU)  
****Classification: Tier 1 Operator/S- Class Wizard  
****Callsign: WRECKER, Hammerhead 1****  
****TF/AFO's: TF Hammerhead (Former team leader)****  
****Status: Deceased****  
****Family relationship: Jake Rutherford (STEAK)****  
****Awards: Navy Cross, Silver Star, Medal of Honor (Posthumously)**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Tale of The Counterpart

**CHAPTER 6: THE TALE OF THE COUNTERPART**

* * *

After that gruesome ambush by the Neuroi, the forces decided to clean up everything what the Neuroi have done. It was unexpected attack by them even though they've been made some recon on the Neuroi's position, pattern and recent activities. Prior to the attack, the forces are forced to strengthen their position and their awareness since they didn't expect that the Neuroi are going to decimate every inch of the military forces position. The damage to their arsenal is very high and lost of personnel are really high. However, a boy managed to fend off those Neuroi before the aid of the 501st arrives. And therefore, his is sent to the 501st base again to be questioned.

* * *

1236, Pescara, Romagna  
42˚ 27' 50" N, 14˚ 12' 51" E  
15th March 1945  
501st JFW 'Strike Witches"/AFO Stallion 'STEAK'

The girls have started to whisper about Steak who is standing before the world map that was posted on the wall. Trude and Perrine gazed at him with an irritated sight. It's not like he's not welcomed at the base. For them, it's like they couldn't accept the fact that there is a Wizard stands before them. They can still remember what Trevor Maloney had done to them, trying to replace them with a Warlock. In the end, the project failed and he was thrown out. This time, they can feel the same thing since there is a boy who is capable to replacing them. The girls are only whispering to each other about him whether he is friendly or a foe since he is still posted as a threat.

Steak watches the weird landmass that was drawn on the map where every country has a weird name. USA being United States of Liberion, UK being Britannia, Russian Federation being Orrusia Empire, France being Gallia, Japan being Fuso Empire, German being Imperial Karlsland, Italy being Romagna, Finland being Suomus, Norway and Sweden somehow being merged and turned into Baltland with Hungary, Poland and Austria being Ostmark and so on with the other country.

These weird named countries is just like one of those fictional movie or comic books that read and he thought that these girls are just bullshitting to him which makes him thought that he is being played in one of those hidden camera shows or this thing was a movie set when he first get here. But, for sure… prank isn't going to be more serious when he faced a weird looking creature that has a weird hexagonal shaped body and also disappears like a snow when their red ruby thingy is destroyed.

Another thing he faced is that these Witches are really a Witch but not wearing freaking damn pants! Steak felt that these girls had somewhat had not scolded by the fashion police. It seems that these girls had some guts to wear like that in the public and didn't feel any shame at all. He never seen a Witch had weird military uniform regulation. In his world, he has watched lots of documentaries that during WW2 all Witches are free to wear anything at the bottom since they need to wear a Striker. One more thing he noticed, no Wizards are here to be seen…

As he was watching the map, Shirley gives him a nice cool bottle of Coca Cola. He simply drinks it and looks back at the world map again. He glances at the Cola bottle and nodded it since it has the same taste as the Coca Cola that he drank back at his world. Somehow, the world is still awkward to him and he needs time to get to use to it. He might gonna stick there for a while…

While he watches the world map, and the 501st girls are talking at his back, Minna steps into the room followed by Mio. The girls went quite and only stares their superiors stands in front of them. Minna gazed to Steak who is still watching the map and she decided to call him.

"Excuse me; we have a few questions to ask you. Would you please answer it?" Minna asks calmly and Steak turns around and takes a sip of the Cola.

"Sure, why not?" he replied and walk straight to the table with the map of Romagna on it. "What do you girls want to ask?"

Mio walks to Minna's side, "First of all, who are you? Which unit did you come from? And what's your reason for coming here?" This is the moment of true; this is what everyone has waited for. Steak leans over the table and takes another sip of his Cola.

Steak clears his throat, "Fine, I'll tell you girls who the hell I am but I need a small favor." Steak finished and takes another sip of cola. The girls looked at each other and wondered what would his favor. After a long talk, Minna decided to answer the question.

"Alright, what's your favor?" Mio asks.

"Simple, consider that we never had this discussion…." Steak said coldly. The girls went silent and look at each other slightly confuse.

"Why would you want this talk never happened, hmmpphhh?" Perrine asked with her rude tone.

"Because, the information that I'm telling you would be classified and it would cause a leak in the United States Military. Since it means CLASSIFIED, ya'll need to kept it secret from your high command since I don't want my presence to be known. Understood?" Steak said crisply and they nodded. He sighs, "Good, because…" he looks away from the girls with an annoyed face, "I would've sent to Langley and being forced to tell every little dime what I told you girls to those 'company'…" then, he looks back to the girl. "You got that? Don't tell anyone, OK?" he said sternly.

"Alright, we will not tell anyone. Now, we have promised that we will not tell anyone… it's time to tell yours." Minna replied.

"OK, here we go… I think…" he muttered silently and makes a fake cough. "Alright, my name is Steak." He introduces himself and they were catch by the phrase 'my name is Steak.' which makes Lynne who was curious along with other girls wondered why he is named after a food. They even thought that he is joking but its not.

Lynne raises her hand, "Urmmm… why is your name Steak?" she asks and the others simply say 'yeah, why's your name like that?' and 'what's with that stupid name?' which comes out of their mouth.

Steak chuckled, "Girls…" he mumbled and shook his head. "Yeah, Steak. Just call me whatever you want, toasted Steak, hot chili Steak, roasted Steak and so on." he said sarcastically in front of the girls and they were disgust with his introduction. "Back to the topic, you're asking why I was named like this is that right?"

"Yes, I can guess that is not your real name. Perhaps it's a call sign." Minna answered him and Steak smirked.

Steak takes another sip of the Cola, "Ditto to that girl. Since I'm apart of US most secretive unit, we are not allowed to tell our real names or anything personal about ourselves to anyone including regular soldiers." Steak explained and they were lending their ears to get more information about him. "I'm sorry; I can't tell more than that. I hope you understand that." He said with firmly.

Knowing that he wouldn't tell anymore classified information, Minna decided to take one step closer to get more answers from him. They know that they can't trust him since he didn't tell anything more about him and they can sense that he is hiding something. As Minna and the others are about to ask a question, Steak quickly cuts them off.

"Before you interview more about me…. I just want to know…" Steak drinks the last Cola and puts the bottle on the table. "What the hell is that thing?!" Steak said angrily pointing at the picture of the Neuroi that was stamp on the board and everyone glances at it before looking back at him. "Those shitty things there almost wipe my ass out. Can you tell me what this motherfucking thing is?"

"It's Neuroi. They appeared since the first Neuroi war. They have enormous hive which makes these things to produce more of their kind." Mio said in the matter of fact tone as she said a few about the extraterrestrials. Steak puzzled and having no idea what she is saying. Mio sighs, "It's an alien."

"Oh…" Steak responded having it known as an alien. That explains the weird red and black hexagonal shape. "Alright, this… invading aliens, when did they appear?" Steak asks trying to get more info from the girls.

"They appeared in 1914 to invade us sparking the first Neuroi war. And this time, they've appeared again in 1939 to avenge their defeat prior to the first war." Trude explain with her rough voice showing that she is not happy with his appearance. Steak still with his puzzle face and this has make her more angry, "What's with that face?! Aren't you suppose to know about this?" she roared and Steak's face changed.

"They appeared in 1939, right?" Steak asks in a gloomy tone.

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong?" Erica asks along with other who gazed on him for long time.

"This just proved it…"

"Prove what?" Yoshika asks as she and her teammates are confused with his words.

Steak looks at them seriously showing that he is not have a good feeling about it. "This just proves that I went to the other dimension…" he said softly to the girls who is now confused with his statement. But only with that statement, this cannot convince the girls. So, he started to tell about his world. "If you wanna know; in my world, 1939 to 1945 have long gone and its fuckin' bad if I tell ya'll."

"What? What year is it in your dimension?" Perrine asks with her normal manner.

"2013." Steak simply replied and the girls went into the awkward moment. "It means that I come from future…"

"I don't believe you…" Trude said colouring her view.

Steak raises his brow and mumbled; "I knew you'd say that…" he pulls out his Samsung Galaxy Y of from his pocket. The girls were curious with the small white coloured device that he holds in his hands with his fingers danced over the screen. "This is the Samsung Galaxy Y. The most advance smartphone in my era. It can listen to music, sending messages, take pictures, watch videos, surfing the net and play some games and blah, blah, blah…" Steak presented to the girls and talk about his smartphone like a presenting a new gears for the military. "So, you guys want to see it?" Steak offers his phone to be examined by them.

Mio takes the phone and examines it followed by the girls except for Minna. Entire 501st surrounded Mio to look at the 'thing' with excitement. They were astonished by the great 21st century device as they watch it can do lots of things with it. Mio touches the screen and pops out another window which is the app. She can see that the app was a song player and having no idea to operate it. Then, she pressed the triangular button and it plays a song.

_I'ma be that nail in your coffin*__  
Sayin' that I soften__  
I was duckin' down to reload__  
So you can save your petty explanations__  
I don't have the patience__  
Before you even say it I know__  
You let your pride or your ego__  
Talk slick to me no__  
That is not the way I get down__  
And look at how you lose your composure__  
__Now let me show ya exactly how the breaking point sounds_

They were surprised to hear the song as they never heard that type of song before. It is different from this period's song. It had a unique rhythm and they feel a little bit awkward with the song and Steak only gives a smirk looking at them. Then, Mio returns it to Steak since she has no idea how to turns it off. Steak touches it and the song stopped playing, Steak offers to Minna who didn't watch how to operate it.

"No, you have the point." Minna declined his offer and Steak puts it back into his pocket.

"Now, where were we?" Steak asked where he stopped. Then, Sanya walks forward trying to ask him.

"What had happen at those six years at your dimension?" Sanya asked since the whole 501st wanted to know what happened at Steak's world.

Steak's face turned gloomy, "That time, the World War II has started…" Steak replied. The Witches didn't react since they have no idea what is World War II and what actually did they fought for.

Trude asks calmly, "What is this World War II?"

"Let me tell you how it started. On 1939, Nazi Germany…" Steak takes a glance to the world map before looking back at the girls, "AKA… Nazi Karlsland in this world launches the war against its neighboring country leaded by the ferocious Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler. He orders his military to invaded Poland or…" he glances back to the map again and noticed that Poland is apart of Ostmark and looks back at the girl, "… Ostmark in this world forcing the Europe goes into the war against the Nazis. Meanwhile, Britannia and…" again, he glances at the map, "…Gallia declares war onto Nazi Karlsland. Then, Empire of Japan AKA Fuso Empire joins the Axis forces consisted of Fascists Romagna and Nazi Karlsland. Thus, this starts the war at Europe. On 1941, Fuso attacks the Liberion naval base, Pearl Harbor and finally starts the war at Pacific as well. Since the war has started in the West and the East, this has made the world at war. Britain, US and Orrusia formed the big three to against the Axis power." Steak started to get used by using the alternate dimension country's names.

Upon hearing his statement, the Witches can feel the Goosebumps and the shiver down to their spine hearing that their country is launching war against other countries. Minna, Trude and Erica were surprised and shocked that their counterpart attacks other country at other dimension. Not to mention, Mio, Yoshika along with Lucchini were also shocked to hear their country also joined the war. For them, it is a stupid act to attack their own neighboring countries and triggers the war. Shirley was also shocked after hearing that Pearl Harbor had been bomb by Fuso, which was Mio's and Yoshika's country. They couldn't say a word about it since it would the frightening history they've ever saw.

Shirley hesitantly asks, "Hey, t-this… is… a joke right?" Steak shook his head.

'I wish could said it but that's what really happened at my world…" Steak replied with upset could be heard in his tone.

"Who won the war?" Erica asks shaken but rather calm.

"The Allies won…" Steak replied and the shock went into their hearts. Minna and Mio couldn't believe that their country could be defeated even if they had such a strong military power.

"H-How can this happen?" Trude asks shaken giving that she could not accept her country's defeat.

"For Karlsland's counterpart, I can say that they started to feel their defeat after their failure at the North Africa and the Stalingrad campaign. When the allies launch the Normandy invasion, they pushed further into the hearts of the Karlsland which is the Berlin and with the aid of the Orrusia. Then, their _Fuhrer _couldn't accept the fate and kills himself and this forces the Karlsland to surrender unconditionally. In the end, war in Europe ended on the May 1945."

"H-how did F-Fuso s-s-s-surrender?" Yoshika asks hesitantly trying not to cry over her country's defeat in other dimension. Mio only stands with pride trying to accept the fate that her country is defeated but there is a pain shouting inside her heart.

Steak sighs with regret, "After what your counterpart did to the Pacific, we started an island hoping campaign which successfully forced the Fusoan's creep back to their country. After all of their islands have been taken over, Liberion bombed Fuso for days with napalm trying to force them to defeat. But they resisted and keep fighting. In the end, President Truman ordered the atomic bombs to be dropped on their two major cities."

"What's this atomic bomb?" Mio asked trying to know what actually atomic bomb is.

"Atomic bomb is a weapon that the most dangerous weapon that was used to bomb Hiroshima and Nagasaki during near the end of World War II. This convinced them to surrender after witnessed the death toll at the both cities. We never use any of these bombs anymore since it is hazardous and it'll poison the earth." Despite the sadness, Mio and Minna are still impressed with such massive weapon that could decimate a city invented in their world.

"After the war, Karlsland was split into two. The East was under the communist block while the West, under the capitalists block. Meanwhile, Fuso was forced to disband its military and falls under the control of the US for the moment of that time." Steak said making them more sad knowing that their counterpart felled and defeated in the great world war. Steak ends the issue of World War II and closes the curtain trying not to shatter their heart anymore. He knew that he has told enough of it. Although it ends, the sadness can be seen on their faces knowing that if the Neuroi's didn't come… they would've fight each other to the last fighter.

"Did the counterparts of Karlsland and Fuso recovered from that awful nightmare?" Minna asks concerning about both of their counterpart status.

Steak's reaction changed, "Apparently, yeah. On 1989, both German's aka Karlsland reunited and reformed the German again. While the Japan AKA the Fuso had becoming the modern and improved among the Asian countries." Steak said trying to calm them after what had happen to their country. The reaction onto the both Karlslanders and the Fusoans have changed into a small smile. "The Germany had great soccer team, nice military weapons and the fearsome border guards." He explains some of Karlslands modern day like the other countries making them happier than before. "…. They had this nice car manufacturer called Audi. And so, German has lived in a peaceful way more than its old dictatorship style. Happy?"

"Wow, I can't believe that our counterpart has become a great country!" Trude exclaimed as she is proud of her counterpart status.

"I'm really happy that it wasn't like during the war. We don't have to fight with other country." Erica adds on.

"It's good to know that our great country is doing just fine…" Minna exhaled in relieve giving that her country has achieved the status of the development country despite the bad and worsened economy.

"How about Fuso? Does it have the same modern city like other country?" the young Fusoan asked as she was excited to know about her counterpart.

Steak started to give a wide smile, "Well, you can say they're one of the badass Asian countries that I liked." He said with the smirk and both of them noticed that he's telling a good thing about Japan. "I can see that they had some finest vehicle manufacturers like Mitsubishi, Honda, Nissan, Subaru, Mazda and many more." The Fusoans noticed the manufacturer that Steak mention and they recognized it but having a different name. "The whole world should thanks to them coz' they're the largest PlayStation console manufacturer in the world. Entire of the world had praised Sony Co. for inventing such a technology to be played. If the PS didn't exist, we can't play some badass games like the Crysis, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Medal of Honor: Warfighter, Battlefield 3, Need For Speed, Grand Theft Auto IV, FIFA 13, NFL 13 and hell even more! They even had their own made video games and some other badass console like the Nintendo DS and Wii" Mio and Yoshika are amazed with their country's capability to create a device call 'PS' that actually came from their country. "Another thing that catches the world is the Fuso's manga and anime. What had make these two famous is because for famed manga like Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Soul Eater, Fairy Tail and many more. These animations are being watched and being famed throughout the world." Again, this has make all of them impressed with Fuso. In their world, Fuso is the leading country with the creation of Striker Unit to increase the strength of the military. But in his world, their counterpart is able to do more than they could and Japan is famed for its game and its manganime. "And so, Japan is seen one of the greatest Asian countries. How's that?"

Yoshika's eyes shined, "Wooooww…. _Sugoiiii_…." She chimed as she was impressed by her counterpart.

"I can't believe our Fuso has been a great developed country. I can say that I'm impressed…" Mio said with a hint of pride. "I wish I could jump into your dimension and feel the breeze of the modern Fuso. Hahahaha!" she said sarcastically and laughed all out aloud.

Minna decided the two to imagine about their counterparts while she goes on with another question.

"Anyway, are there any Strikers in your dimension?" Minna asks.

"Yes, we had one of those. They were first used during the WWII to fight each other in the sky." Steak replied and they girls went into the state of shock again. "Sorry, I will not talk about Witches killing each other… Anyway, let's continue…" he makes a fake cough trying to forget the blood bath talk. "I can say that they are really effective in combat as it was proven in Korean War as it was widely used by Wizards in the combat."

"Wait, you're saying that Male Witches use the Strikers after the World War? How can it turn like that?" Minna asked wondering why the Wizards didn't use the Strikers that much during World War II.

"Well, for…. Wait- did you just said Male Witches?" Steak asks as he was surprised with the weird calling for the Wizards. The girls nodded, "Who the fuck came up with that name?" Steak demanded for an answer making Minna explaining it.

"As you see, only girls have capabilities to use the magic. The male are considered weak when using the magic and they were placed as a normal soldier instead of magic users. And so, Witches are strong enough to use these Strikers and able to use it for a long period during battling with these Neuroi. When there is a Male Witch discovered, we have to call them 'Male Witches' because we have don't know what to call them."

"Wow, it sounds like a transsexual guy who just switch his dick for a pussy…" Steak criticized the weird call that Minna said. "Anyway, back to the point. The reason the boys didn't use the Strikers that much during the World War is because they tend to move faster with their legs. My Grandpa said that some Tank Wizards would discard their cannon to use their Grease Gun since these guys are easily pinned down. The Wizard started to use the air based Striker during the Korean War. Witches are the highest user for the Air Striker while Wizards uses planes generated with their magic to fight in the mid air instead of carrying heavy guns in their arms. Wizard started to use Air Strikers widely during 50's where Soviet developed their Wizards as the frontlines of their sky defense and this is followed by the rest of the nationwide."

"Well, I must say that I'm impressed that they can fight without the aid of Striker…" Trude commented as she was impressed to the Wizards that fought without the help of the Strikers.

"Well, it didn't stop there…" Steak replied making the Witches to hear more of his explanation. "The Wizards are seen proven effective in India-Pakistan War, Arab-Israel War, Vietnam War, Operation Just Cause, Invasion of Grenada, Operation Desert Storm, Operation Desert Shield, Iraq War and Operation Enduring Freedom. The Wizards have been served as a frontline soldier in these battles."

"Wow, I can't believe this. They have been such many battles…" Lynnette exclaimed after hearing the Wizards had a feat in the battles. Then, Perrine decided to ask him.

"Excuse me, why aren't you wearing any Striker? And where are your Strikers?" That playing in their mind again, why didn't he wear any Strikers when they found him? They've been waiting for his answers.

Steak chuckled, "Before I answer that question… Why the fuck are you girls did not wearing any pants?!" Steak asked angrily pointing at their lower leg. The girls baffled and look at each other prior to his reaction.

"What are you talking about Steak? Don't you know this is the regulation for the Witches?" Shirley replied. "Don't you know that Striker require the skin contact to use it?"

"Fuck, I understand that Strikers need the skin to contact but not half naked!" Steak retorted. "Don't you girls wear any shorts or tights?!" Steak yelled thinking that there is no Fashion Police in the base and he is pretty awkward with the way they are wearing.

Again, Minna had to explain again. "If we wear pants, the magic current that flows into our legs will be blocked and we can't use our Strikers. Apparently, General Galland is the only Witch who is able to flow magic through the pants." Steak still looks annoyed and decided to debate.

"Heh, what a fashion rule breaker…." Steak mumbled scratching the back of his head, "Well, the Witches in my world are able to wear pants when they are using the Strikers…." Steak said with a smirk and the Witches gasps and their eyes widened. "I can say that the Witches can wear skinny pants or shorts when deploying inside the Strikers so they don't need to show off their 'secret garment' when they are fighting. After all… not wearing any pants is inappropriate…" Steak mocks them jokingly about the way they are dressing.

The Witches are offended with that statement since they aren't wearing any pants (except for Sanya who wears a mini-skirt) felt that the Witches in Steak's dimension have a good uniform regulation than they are. Mio decided to break the irritation by continue to the next question to forget about this incident.

"Anyway, just tell us. Why aren't you wearing any Striker? And why are you wearing pants?" Mio asks.

"Me?" he points at himself and laugh sarcastically, "I'm far more different than those Striker beyotches. After all, I'm apart of the most top secret unit in the US military…" he said with a cold stare with an evil smirk which can be seen from his face. The Witches are disgusted with his reactions.

"Top secret? What are you saying?" Eila replied.

Steak chuckled, "In my world, Wizards are considered important as the Witches making these guys are useful in any combat situation. These had made the Wizards have more fighting capabilities like the Witches. Thus, some of the Wizards are absorbed into a non-Striker unit like the Special Forces. These Special Forces are US Delta Force, US Navy SEALs, German KSK's, Italian COMSUBIN, Russian Spetsnaz, United Kingdom's SAS and rest of the countries. When the Witches can't do the job, you call these guys."

"W-Wait! You're saying that these Male Witches are fighting along the side the elite forces without the aid of land based Striker in your dimension?" Trude surprised as she couldn't believe that the Wizards are able to fight along side of the Special Forces instead of Witches.

"Calm down Trude…" Minna said, "How did this start?"

"UK is the first users of the Wizards during the Malayan Emergency for reconnaissance, infiltrators and saboteurs. Then, US followed this concept by using the Wizards into their Green Berets and Navy SEALs to provide magical protections and support in their operations." Steak explained. "Oh yeah, I didn't revealed the concept of the Special Forces yet. These SF dudes are able to conduct covert operations, direct actions, reconnaissance, guerilla warfare, infiltration and insertions, asymmetric warfare, unconventional warfare and the most important, counter-terrorism. That is why the Wizards are the main key to these SOF teams."

"Why don't these units just use the Witches?" Mio ask wondering why the SOF team didn't use the Witches. "They also had magical potential like these Wizards as well."

Steak giggled, "Oh no… it's just not about the magic." The Witches glares at him and they were surprised to hear after listening to his respond. "You see, these candidates were tested to their limits until they are being pushed out of these shitholes of hells. The training was a gruesome and inhumane which makes their candidates failed the test forcing it only leaving a few boys to become the Special Ops… Like the Croatian SF battalion's motto, 'All are invited… Only few are selected' Got that point now?" he said coldly. "Anyway, the Wizards have proven to become the best magic users just like the Witches. I can see that these tough assholes are able to fight in any conditions of war. Korean War, Vietnam War, Falkland War, Iraq War… You name it we do it."

"Male Witches have proven themselves in those conflicts…" Lynne said impressed with the Wizards achievement along the war even without the aid of Striker Units. The other Witches are also impressed with these boys have done. Fighting in many wars and joining the Special Operation units could've been the great thing for the girls if they could join.

Then, something crossed Erica's mind as she wanted to ask Steak for a long time. "Hey Steak, what's your unit?"

Steak exhales deeply, "You see, I can't reveal my unit since I'm apart of the JSOC's Special Unit and we as the Operators are forbid to tell our units even to the friendly." Steak said and Erica's face changed to upset. "But, I'll make an exception for this one." he stated and the blonde Karlsland smiled again. "Big mistake…." He mumbled with regret in himself, "My unit is the 1st SFOD-D or its full name, 1st Special Forces Operation Detachment-Delta or 1st Army Compartmented Elements, you can call it ACE. It's a Special Forces group and its secret unit inside my country. So, that's all I can tell. I hope you girls can keep this talk as a secret."

Minna nodded and walks toward him, "Thank you for your cooperation. By the way, we forgot to ask your real rank." Steak laughs jokingly.

"I can't tell my rank, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot that one. Is there anything else, Mr. Steak?"

"Just call me Steak and yeah, I got another favor."

Mio walks to his side, "And what would that be?"

"I want you girls to tell everyone to get their hands off of my gears. This badass shits are to sophisticated for this era. Can you do that?"

"Yes, we will assure that one." Minna replied. "Anything else?"

"Yes, there is. I don't want you girls to report anything about my presence to your general or your commander. Can you do that?" Steak asks and they nodded. "Third, when you girls introduce me, I want you to say that I'm just a soldier. Got that? I need to keep low profile until I found my way home. By the mean time, I'll help your pussies to get this ET thingy back to their shitholes. You don't mind right?"

Shirley steps into the conversation, "Sure we'll do!" she says. "You can trust us! We'll keep the secret!"

Steak narrows his eyes, "I trust no one…" he said coldly and Shirley walks backward joining with the rest of her squad. "I hope we can get along… Hope to learn more from you girls."

Then, Minna look at her watch. "Ah! It's almost lunch time! Oh, Lynne, Yoshika. Can you go and cook some meal?" Minna looks at the two.

"Yes ma'am!" they said in unison and ran out of the room.

Mio looks at the rest of his squad, "Alright, you can get some rests! It's been a long fight… I think I'll get some nice bath!" Everyone leaves the room with moaning. Then, Perrine went to her side. "Uh, What is it Perrine?"

"May… I join you in the bath… Major?" Perrine said nervously with twiddling her fingers.

She laughs, "Why of course Perrine! Taking a bath together is better than alone!" she continues to laughs and both of them leave the room leaving Minna and Steak. The room went silent for a moment and Steak decided for one thing.

Steak stretches himself, "Well, gotta get my gears… I don't want it to be missing. Or else, my ass is toasted…" he mumbled. As he was trying to leave the room, something stopped him…

"Hold it for a second…" Minna said and Steak turns around looking at the red head. "I need to talk to you for a while…" she said coldly.

Steak rolls his eyes to the left and to the right, "OK…" he faces the cold red headed Karlslander. "Whassup?" he asks jokingly.

Minna glared him coldly, "Listen hear, I allow you to stay here and I am supporting you to develop the friendship as long as you are here." Minna said coldly trying to make Steak turns cold feet. "If you ever making any sexual relationship or contacts with my squad mates, I won't hesitate to eliminate you. Understand?" she ended her lecture with a hiss. But Minna noticed that the young boy only shows his unemotional face as he wasn't afraid of her. This is the first time she saw a man didn't afraid of her. She knows that the whole male personnel are afraid of her and this has made her sensitive toward men after her lover's death. But he's different…

Steak scratches his head and tries to leaves the area, "(Sighs)… sheesh, I'm starving." He turns his head to Minna who was still standing. "Don't you want to get some lunch? I'm starving…" he smiles innocently. Minna blushed and looks away from him. "Huh? Don't you want me to accompany you? You must be starving right?" He walks toward out of the door and straight to the hallway.

Then, Minna walks at his side, "I'll take your offer…." She replied walking at Steak's side. "How old are you Steak?" Minna asks but he didn't responds. "You don't have to answer if you don't want too…"

"19." Steak mumbled and Minna swiftly looks at his face.

"Pardon?"

"19 years old. Got a Problem?" Steak replied.

Minna's face changed and her eyes widened. "Whaaaaatttt?!" she yelled all over as she was surprised with it.

* * *

***You know what song this is...**


	8. Chapter 7 - Setting Down

**CHAPTER 7: SETTING DOWN**

**P/S: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

1300, Pescara, Romagna  
42˚ 27' 50" N, 14˚ 12' 51" E  
15th March 1945  
501st JFW 'Strike Witches'/ AFO Stallion 'STEAK'

"Seconds!" Lucchini chimed ordering another round of meal from Yoshika.

"Ah… Yes, Luchhini-chan!" Yoshika replied giving another scoop of rice into Lucchini's bowl. She eats swiftly as it was very delicious better than anyone's cooking.

Mio who was having her food peacefully, something crossed her mind.

"Hmm? I wonder what Minna is doing with that Steak guy?" Mio thinks as she enjoys her meal. "I hope that she's fine…" Mio takes a bite on her food.

Meanwhile, Eila is taking a glance onto Sanya who was having her food. Trude is scolding Shirley who steals her food and it was enjoyed by Erica as usual. Perrine only enjoys her meal with manner, as usual. Yoshika who was busy is assisted by Lynne, her best companion. Then, they were attracted to the appearance of Minna and Steak who just stepped into the room. Minna takes her seat followed by Steak.

As soonest he takes a seat, Yoshika quickly serves him a meal. "Thanks…" Steak replied and he takes a look on the food. He can see it was a Japanese cuisine that was served in front of him. He takes the chopstick and takes a bite of it. His eyes widened, "Oh, sweet Jesus…" he mumbled with his mouth full. "This is the best food I've ever eaten…" he said energetically.

"Really? I learn it from my mother. I hope you like it." Yoshika replied and Steak continues to eat it as it was very delicious.

"Whoa, look at that. Looks like we got a new monster in the base..." Shirley said sarcastically. Trude decided to look away from him along with Perrine who still refuses to look at him.

Steak swallows the food and takes a drink, "(exhales deeply)… that was a fucking good food!" he said and looks onto the Witches. "Hey, I've told you girls my name. Why don't you tell me yours? I didn't have a chance to know your names."

They look onto each other and they decided to introduce themselves to the stranger.

"Alright then, I'm Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke of the Karlsland Air Force and the current Commanding Officer in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing 'Strike Witches'." Minna introduces herself to Steak and soon, it was followed by others.

"I'm Major Sakamoto Mio of the Imperial Fuso Navy. I'm Second in command and Commanding Officer in battle for the 501st."

Lynnette who was serving the hungry members stopped to introduces herself. "I'm Flight Sergeant Lynnette Bishop of the Britannia Royal Air Force. Please to meet you." She said softly and continues her work.

Perrine strokes her hair and glared to him coldly, "I'm Flying Officer Perrine H. Clostermann of the Free Gallia Air Force." She said with a scowl on him as she was irritated to see him.

"What's with this Frenchy? She got some problem with me?" Steak thought of Perrine's attitude but he decided to ignore her and continues the introduction.

"I'm Flying Officer Erica Hartmann of the Karlslaland Air Force. Nice to meet you..." Erica said with an innocent smile.

"Nice to meet ya' too…" Steak replied it with a smile. Then, Steak looks at Trude to introduce herself.

"Flight Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn of the Karlsland Air Force." She said crudely and continues to eat her food and this has surprised Steak.

"Wow, that's a big appetite…" Steak mumbled. Then, Steak looks at his side and he started to ask the girl who was Lucchini. "Hey you little giddy, what's your name?"

Lucchini looks back at him with puzzle, "Huh? It's my turn already?" she asks with puzzle as seen on her face and everyone nodded. "Ok! I am Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini of the Romagnan Air Force! It's great to meet ya'!" she said energetically.

Steak made a small laugh, "Nice to meet you too. Why don't you continue eating?" Steak gestured to her food and she nodded and continues to eat her meal. "Alright, who's next?"

"That'll be me!" Shirley stands up placing her hands on her hips. "I'm Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager of the United States of Liberion Army Air Force. I have the biggest busts of all the members!" Shirley stated as she laughed with her boops bouncing up and down. "So, you like my busts?"

"Your busts are too big and it suffocates me… and the person you hug might've already died after you placed his face onto your boops after 5 minutes…" Steak said while having his drink. Shirley sat back in a frustration and speechless after Steak criticized her boops. "That leaves you two, care to tell me your name?"

Eila smiled hesitantly, "I-I'm Flying Officer Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen of the Suomus Air Force. I… I… I'm…" Eila stammered and couldn't say anything.

"What a weird girl…. Are you a retard or something?" Steak mocks her and this pisses her off.

"What are you saying?! I'm not a retard you retard!" Eila retorted at Steak and Steak only smiled. "What so funny?!"

"Nope, nothing… it's just you reminded me of someone…" Steak replied softly. Eila's reaction changed and she takes back her seat. Steak reminded her of Alicia who is always hot headed when someone points out something wrong or teases her. To bad, since he's trapped inside a damn weirdo dimension… he can't contact her nor talk to her. He knows that Alicia lost the same thing just like him. He decided to ignore the topic and continues the introduction. "It's your turn now, go on…"

"Okay…" Sanya replied softly, "I'm Flying Officer Sanya Vladimarova Litvyak of the Orrusian Air Force. And I'm a Night Witch…" Sanya said with a low tone.

"Night Witch huh?" Steak said with a tone of impress, "It's glad to see the Witch on the night patrol."

Sanya smiled, "Thanks but it was a hard mission."

"It's OK, I understand that…" Steak looks around, "Well, I guess that I've known all of you." Then, Yoshika jumps to his side pouring water into his cup. "Thanks… who are you?" he asks and everyone sweatdropped as they knew that he didn't notice her.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Sergeant Miyafuji Yoshika of the Imperial Fuso Navy. It's a great honor to meet you." Yoshika bowed.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not noticing you for the while… ehehehehe…" Steak sarcastically blames himself for not noticing Yoshika earlier. Then, he continues to eat. "Oh, I forget to tell you something Minna."

Minna looks at him, "What is it?" she asked.

Steak munches the food, "I just want to tell you that I'm still apart of my AFO's, my government and not this unit." Steak replied. "F.Y.I, I just don't want to be labeled as the traitor and a fucking idiot who ditches his job and goes AWOL. Got that one?"

"If that's the reason, then you are not apart of this wing." Minna replied and eats her food.

Trude who was glaring at him started to ask, "Hey…" Steak looks at him, "Are the Witches have been replaced by these Wizards in your dimension?" everyone stop eats and looks at Steak who had stopped chewing his food. They've always wanted to ask that question since he's always talks about the Wizard instead of Witches in his dimension.

Steak who was still in the mood of calm slowly swallows the food in his mouth and he drinks the water.

"Nope, they're still in the service along with the military. Why?" Steak asks and they went silent. "Alright, what's the big idea about this 'replacing' thing?" Steak drops his cutlery and quickly demands for an answer about their 'replacing' subject.

"You see…" Mio speaks, "Last year, we were ordered to be replaced by a machine called Warlock." Steak turned interested and started to hear about her story. "This Warlock is a machine that generates the energy from the core of the Neuroi. A man named Trevor Maloney replaces us with that thing and eventually, we were disbanded. After that Warlock went out of control, he was captured and he was thrown out of Britannia. Thus, we were reformed again under the order of General Adolfine Galland after our success on liberating Gallia. So, these girls are still suffering the scar of that worse day."

Steak who now had a serious looking eyes but rather calm speak, "Asshole…" he muttered and the Witches looks at him, "What kind of assholes try to replaces the Witch? I tell ya' one thing, they can't be separated. In my world, Witches needs Wizards, Wizard needs Witches. They always relying on each other to protect each other asses to defend something they loved. And every motherfucker knew that they ain't gonna win without the help of Witches." Steak lectured sternly referring of Maloney's act and the Witches went silent listening to his words. "Wizards and Witches even prays to the god to protect and bless em' all. Those who try who replace us know nothing. All of these dipshits can go to hell with their assholes. New machines don't bring the victory… it was the hearts, minds and the feelings of the warriors who wants to protect the ones that they loved. When everyone stands together, we will achieve the victory. Remember, victory is not the hard work of one person, but it's everyone who works together to the end."

The Witches went impressed with what Steak said just now. They have never seen a guy had some guts to lecture like that. All they saw that all the boys are chicken and suckers when facing an enemy. To them, he's more than just an ordinary soldier. His discipline and his heart are strong as an iron. Now, they know why he is able to enter the SOF teams easily.

"Did I speak too much?" Steak asks and wondered whether he talked too much.

"No-no you didn't. Not at all." Mio stammered and replied nervously after she was impressed with Steak's lecture.

"Yes, you talked much. But you had said something nice." Perrine said and continues to eat but deep in her heart she is impressed with him. "Is there something wrong Steak?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need to rest for a while. I've used too much of my magic…" Steak yawns as he is seen visibly tired in front of them. "I want gears too, I don't want any of them missing or else I'll be in trouble."

"Very well then…" Minna said and turns to Yoshika and Lynne, "Lynne, Yoshika. I want you to check the extra room. I don't know if there any pillows in there but care to take a look at it."

"Yes ma'am." Lynne quickly storms off from the kitchen. Then, Minna looks at Yoshika.

"Yoshika, could you please bring him to the armory? His equipments are locked in there."

"Yes, ma'am" Yoshika said and Steak started to follows the young Fusoan. Before Steak leaves the room, he manages to say something to Minna.

"Thanks…" and he went off.

Mio blinked for the moment and whispers to Minna, "Hey, you have any idea how old is he?" Mio asks her. "To me, he looks to old to become a Wizard…"

"Yeah, I can see that one as well. I forgot to ask him what his age would be…" Shirley adds on.

"Maybe he is younger than you Shirley!" Lucchini said jokingly.

"Oh, don't be like that Lucchini…" Shirley laughed.

"Actually he is 19 years old…." Minna said and everyone went silent. "Well, boys look mature than us…"

"Wow, he has the same age as you Minna." Erica commented. "But why his magic is so strong? He didn't loss his magic when he uses that much. He'll be losing his magic and he will never be Wizard anymore."

"Yeah, not to mention that he is going to be 20 years old like Major. He's going to loose his magic that time…" Trude said and they went into the conversation. Minna only stare for a long time on her plate and Mio noticed that Minna didn't reacted at all.

"Minna, is there something wrong?"

Minna smiled, "No, not at all…. Anyway…" she rises from her seat, "I got some paperwork to do. Tell them to clean this mess." Minna leaves the dining room and into the hallway straight to her office. Mio, who was puzzled, blinked and sighs deeply.

"What a day…" she muttered.

* * *

Steak sighed in relieve after getting his hands on his gears since it is not wasted yet. He sure is lucky since the girls didn't play or steal anything. After obtaining his gears, he walks into the room that Minna prepared. As soonest he gets there, he can see that Lynne is busy placing the sheets on the bed.

"Ah, you're here…" Lynne surprised as soonest she saw Yoshika and Steak arrives. Steak walks into the room and scans around it. "I've prepared everything Mr. Steak. The sheets have been fixed, the pillows have been placed and everything is set. Is there anything you need?"

"Nope, I can live with it." He said with a smirk looking around the room

"If that's the case, we need to leave. There are more things that Yoshika and I need to do. Please excuse us." Lynne said with manner and started to leave the room. As they are about to leave the room, Steak called her.

"Yo, Briton…" Steak called and Lynne turned around so as Yoshika.

"Yes, what is it?" Lynne asks. Steak turns around and he simply smiled on her.

"Just call me Steak, OK?"

Lynne nodded, "Please excuse us." She said and the two went off leaving the man in the room.

Steak exhaled deeply and looks around the room for the moment and closes the door. He smacks down the floor and makes a small hiding spot. He quickly stashes his equipments into the hole and shuts it again with the wooden floor. As soonest he is done with that, he jumps onto the bed and takes his boots off.

"Finally, some privacy." He mumbled and lies down on the bed. _"What a cozy bed and soft pillow."_ He thought as he feels the comfort of the bed and the pillow. His eyes started to blur and it started to shut slowly and eventually, he fell asleep. He snored all aloud and the sun that shines from the side of the window that went straight onto his face didn't even bother him.

As he was having his cozy sleep, something disturbed him.

_He was in a dark place. He couldn't see anything but just dark dimension._

_Steak is speechless and suddenly, someone called him._

"_Stupid Steak!" Alicia yelled and he turned around. "You said that you'll return! But… but you leave me in despair and I weep in pain…" Alicia glared him and her eyes turned into a cat eyes and which was coloured in yellow. "You're a big fat liar Steak! You're nothing but just a hypocrite! You're just…" her fists started to emit a yellow magic power morphing into animal paws. "You're just like others! Giving me stupid smile and fake lies!"_

_Steak tried to stop her but he feels another weird thing, he look onto his body and a blade is stitching out of him. He turns around and he found it as Yuko. His eyes widened and he is stammered._

"_Hey liar… you dare to hurt her feelings…" she said with seducing tone. She pushes the sword even further into his body. "(Giggles)... You're pathetic Steak; no one is able to trust you anymore! Besides, you're too weak to against the person that you loved…. Would you?" she kicks him pulling the sword out of his body. He kneels down and the two girls only watch him dying. "No one is going to know that you're going to die… how sad it is..."_

_He wanted to stop them but he couldn't then, the ground turns pitch black. It started to make jagged teeth with some eyes and rises up about 40 feet of him and swallows him._

Steak yelled and breathes deeply after the sleep. It was a nightmare that he couldn't accept, Yuko and Alicia tries to kill him. For months, he has been close to them. Now, in the dream… They hated him, hated him so much. He knew that it's just a dream and they are still remembering about him.

Steak wipes the sweat out his face and looks around him, and puts on his boots. He walks out of the room and walks along the hallway. He still concerned about the reality of the nightmare. What if they started to forget about him? What if Alicia hated him more than it used to be? What if the government is going to label him M.I.A or K.I.A? Those questions started to play in his minds.

Then, he stopped looking through the window. He can see that some bunch of soldiers wearing civilian clothes riding on a Kubelwagen and drives off from the base to have some fun at the nearest town. Steak only stares at them leaving off from the area. He knew that those guys are goin' AWOL to have some fun. He only sighs and walks off through the hallway.

"Guess I know what to do…" he mumbled.

* * *

1400, the Living Room, 501st base

Mio sighs with frustration, "I wanted to do some training today… but due to the condition of the base, we can't do any of those." Mio said as she wanted to train Yoshika, Lynne and Perrine. The personnel of the base are busying rebuilding the base after the Neuroi's have nearly destroyed it. "So, what's your plan Minna?"

She looks onto her subordinates who are present in the room. "Since the base is badly damaged and almost destroyed, the runway is fine but having bad condition to fly. Luckily, our hangar didn't suffer any damage and our munitions are still in a good condition. Neuroi's are reported to be less for the time and 504th will be taking our job while we're reorganizing." Minna stopped and takes a deep breath, "We'll have no choice but to say that we're day off for one day." Minna declared and the Witches exclaimed in excitement after hearing her decision. "Remember, only for today. Tomorrow, we'll back in business."

The girls didn't mind at all, one day is enough for them. They didn't have any day off since the last time Neuroi had attack them. They've been thinking what to do, whether they should go to Rome and take a stroll, eat some delicious Romagnan cuisine, buy some valuable Romagnan made souvenirs and more! They've wanted to escape from the busyness of the military and go to the peaceful day off.

"So Trude, are you going to visit Chris as usual?" Minna asks looking at her subordinate.

"Yes, of course. It's been a while I didn't meet her." Trude replied.

Then, Erica stands at her side with a smirk. "Of course, this siscon should be happy when she meets her real sister…" Trude blushed after hearing her statement.

"Wha-What are you saying Hartmann?!" Trude berated in a state of blush. She started to lecture on Erica who is still smiling while being watched by Minna who couldn't hold her giggled watching her two subordinates.

"So, Sanya. What you want to do?" Eila asks Sanya who was still wondering what to do for the day off.

"I don't know maybe sleep…" Sanya replied and Eila only smiled. Then, she yawns. "I'm off to sleep… Wake me up when it's my shift Eila…" she started to sleep at Eila's shoulder.

Eila blushed, "Wha- Don't sleep here Sanya! You'll catch a cold!" Eila tried to wake her up but Sanya went off to sleep.

Lucchini jumps onto Shirley's boops and stamps her face on it, "Shirley!" she said with energetically.

"I don't know Lucchini, why don't you decide?" Shirley said making Lucchini decide what to do.

"Let me see…." She thinks for a while, "I know! Why don't we go to the town and eat some nice food there?! The soldiers said there is yummy spaghetti in there! Wanna go there?!"

Shirley laughed, "Hahahaha…. Ok, just don't get yourself missing this time. Ok? Remember what Major Sakamoto did to you last time? Make sure that you make a good behavior this time."

"OK Shirley!" Lucchini said and then, something crossed her mind. "Hey, Shirley! Where's that yummy Steak?"

"Yeah you're right… where is he?" Shirley looks around trying to find Steak. "Hey, do you know where Steak went?" Shirley asks toward the girls which are still talking to each other.

They started to notice that Steak isn't present anywhere in the room.

"Where did he go?" Erica asks trying to know where that guy gone too. "Trude, you know where he gone too?"

"Maybe he left the base…" Trude replied and Minna nudged her. "What? Who knows he might've gone already?" Trude continues to give her view but someone decided to break it down.

"You got some guts to shit on me bitch…" Steak said stepping into the room. All of them started to turn their heads toward the American. Their eyes widened as they couldn't believe what they see on the boy. They see him in different attire which is slightly different from what he wears before. He is wearing a plain white shirt with the sleeve rolled up and showing the green T-shirt in it. At the bottom, he has wears a Liberion made jeans with his gun kept in his thigh holster and what makes more awkward is he wears a Liberion army brown coloured jump boots instead of normal shoes. The Witches looked at him as he was not a soldier anymore. They look at him as a partisan or a resistant fighter. "What? Got something on my face?"

"No, not at all but…" Minna points her finger at him.

Steak looks at the bottom, "What? My jeans?" he asks slightly confused.

"Your uniform, what happened to them?" Erica asks.

"Oh, you must be wondering why I'm wearing like this. Right?" Steak replied showing his attire. Though, the girls are giving him a glare which they are expecting the better answer. "What is it now?"

Trude comes into the front and placing her hands onto her hip, "What's with this attire? Don't you have some respect onto your uniform?" Trude started to talk sternly. "Why aren't you wearing a proper uniform? Didn't you have any discipline?"

Steak then cuts her off, "Stop! Let me tell ya bitches something, I'm a Delta. So I must wear like this. Got it?" he squeezes between Eila and Sanya on the sofa making Sanya awake. "Sometime, we have to wear like this in our mission too."

Shirley become interested, "Why you have to wear like this?" she asks as Steak's explanation wasn't that clear. The others even urged him to tell since he only tells a few little things more about these weird regulations.

Steak sighed deeply, "Alright then." He makes a fake cough and clears his throat, "We have to wear like this because we must hide our identity from being known by anyone including the friendlies. If we wear like this civilian uniform look alike, the enemy will never notice us as the Special Ops. Therefore, to prevent our identity from being blown of to shit we were ordered by Pentagon AKA Department of Defense or DOD, to wear like this to conceal our identity. Ya'll got that one?"

"I can see that one… Is your mission is classified as well, right?" Mio asks and Steak nodded. "Can you explain why?"

"Because the operation is considered more classified than the conventional forces operation which is a big massive operation that was conduct by every normal unit and the enemy can expect the assault but as for Special Ops like us, it's different. Our mission is more secret and we can execute it at any time, we will infiltrate behind enemy lines to conduct Special Operation where anyone had never dare to do. After we succeeded the mission, we will never reveal it to the public. This includes the White House where they never dare to talk about it nor make any press conference about it. Thus, our missions and operations remain secret." The expression of amaze can be seen on their face. They never thought that SOF teams can do such a thing. "Well, let's forget about that one… I don't wanna be convicted for leaking a classified information to Witches." he throws both of his arms to Sanya and Eila's shoulder making them blushed. "So, what're we gonna do today?"

Lucchini pops out from behind of the sofa, "We're going to the town and have some fun!" she said with full of excitement. Then, she started to jumps onto Steak's lap, "Me and Shirley are going to have playing around the town and eat some yummy food!" Steak laughed.

"Heh, what a giddy girl. You girls go and have some fun." Steak stands up and Lucchini looks at him.

"How about you? Don't want to come? It's fun!" Lucchini urges but Steak declines.

"So, Steak. What are you gonna do? Back to sleep?" Shirley said jokingly and both of the giggled.

"Well, lets just say I need some time to get use to this place…"

Mio walks to his side and looks at him, "Are you sure Steak? Is there anything that these girls can get for you?"

Steak shooks his head, "No, I got everything what I need." Steak replied with a smile. "What are ya' bitches waiting for? Go and have some fun before it ends!" Steak said energetically and everyone cheers in the room.

* * *

Mio, Minna, Perrine and Steak watches the rest of the 501st members went off to have their day off. Yoshika, Lynne takes a ride with Lucchini and Shirley in a truck while Eila and Sanya takes a ride with Trude and Erica. They can see that the girls are excited to have themselves a good free time while the base is being repair and rebuild until the next day.

Mio who watches the girls disappears in her sight started to spoke, "(Sighs)…. I wish I could follow them but what can we do? The Neuroi's might attack again…" she said with a frust.

"Yes, I assure that we will get our day off someday." Minna said trying to warm Mio's heart. The two smiled to each other and Perrine was seen having a drool coming out of her mouth. "Perrine, why aren't you coming along with them?"

"Well, I need to stay at the base for the time being." She said with her normal manner. "Who knows that those Neuroi's are going to attack again?"

Mio laughed all out aloud, "HAHAHAHAHA! This is what I need! A Witch that always ready all the time! Now, care for a cup of tea?" Mio said and Perrine smiled widely.

"Of course! I will make the Chamomile Tea which is the best tea that I've ever made." Perrine gloated stroking her hair.

"HAHAHAHA! What ever you say Perrine, let's get some nice warm tea!" Mio slaps Perrine shoulder hardly making her rubbing her shoulder and the two went inside leaving Steak and Minna.

"Hope those girls didn't do anything bad…" Minna muttered as she feels the breeze blew at her face. Then, she looks at Steak who didn't talked for the time being. She can see that he is looking at his smartphone in his hand staring into something. Having no idea what is happening with him, she decided to talk to him. "Urmm…. Steak?"

Minna called and Steak looks at her, "What?"

Minna giving sympathy look at him, "A-are you okay?" she asks hesitantly. She knows that she hate men so much but not him since he looks upset and didn't talk at all.

Steak sighs and keeps his phone into his pocket, "Heh, I'm still fine as a shit." He said giving a convincing wide smile. "Hey, wanna try my sandwich? It's really good you know?"

Minna's eyes widened, "Really? What does it called?" Minna ask again and Steak only chuckles. Soon, the two started to walk into the building.

"It's called stuffed sandwich." Steak replied.


	9. Chapter 8 - Desert Sharks

**CHAPTER 8: DESERT SHARKS**

* * *

1345, Unknown location, Somewhere in US  
6th June 2013  
OGA 'PINBALL'

The room is barely dark but the corner was lightened with a light and the glare from the LED computer screen. The wall is stamp with some pictures with threads tied up to each pin that sticks the picture. There are some words written on the wall as well. There is some sort of hexagram forming a magic circle or whatsoever. The desk is also a mess where there are lots of documents and a notebook next to the computer and there's even a mug decorated with 'Rangers' tab on it with a M1911 gun at its side. The computer had a paper stamp onto the monitor written 'GUARDIAN' and a world map is on the monitor with SIGINT hits all over the world map.

Then, a man takes a phone and makes a call. "Hastings, Pinball. What's the word on the research?"

"_Not good, dead end. The magic council sent their best researchers and fuck, dead end brother."_ General Hastings replied through the phone. _"Those magic heads confirmed that the portal can only be opened by correct method. Those Circulo dipshits sure got their plans interrupted…"_

"I gotta say this, how's the kid?" he asks referring to Steak who was MIA.

"_That one would be cold that we thought. His guys said many times, he was taken with that bastard and dives into that shithole. They disappeared just like that, no traces just a burnt ground right in front of our eyeball." _

Pinball taps one of the key at the keyboard, "Guess Edgar's not gonna be happy with this." he watches the documents that was shown on the monitor. "He might wanna piss off with JSOC for letting that kid into this mess."

"_Yeah right, that guy needs to fix his marriage. Jennifer ain't happy for dragging Nathan into his footsteps and getting that guy killed. Poor bastard… I don't think that bitch isn't gonna forget this, for a long time."_

"First, Nathan and then, Jake… What's next? Their father? All I know is, if we tell her… she might gonna rip us apart. But, the good thing is that Edgar is gonna tell her about their son's missing and he'll take the responsible as a father." Pinball taps the keyboard again looking through the monitor showing some sort map at North Africa.

"_Wow, that's so humble. My wife always hassle my ass… I guess that bitch can fuck herself." _Hastings replied again with a chuckled.

"Anyway, you say that this portal can't be opened unless there is right method?"

"_Ditto to that one brother, SOCMAG is clueless right now. (Sighs)… Looks like this is more dangerous than AQ, huh? Hey, why don't you do one of those OGA's 'favor'?"_

"Already done it…" Pinball replied casually.

"_Of course you did…"_ Hastings chuckled. _"Anyway, I'll inform you if anything's changed."_

"Got that…" Pinball ended the call and places the phone onto table and picks up another one. "Where's Hammerhead?"

"_With Mako hunting at a small town at Algerian Desert, Circulo's controlled territory. Chief on Station put them on the air 20 minutes ago."_

"Green light?" he asked whether it is sanctioned operation.

"_Bright green, major report indicates that the Circulo had been using the town as a weapon cache, training facility, including a hub for the international terrorist training and more dangerous, magic ritual and training. Looks like those guys didn't have any chance…"_

"Not if you're with Hammerhead. Let's bring em' on comms."

"_Doing it now…"_ Pinball looks to the monitor showing the view of Little Birds from the satellite view.

* * *

1523, Somewhere in Algerian desert, Algeria  
33˚ 40'N, 3˚ 0'E  
6th June 2013  
TF Hammerhead 'KING'

Five MH-6 Little Bird helicopter flies around the sky and then, it flew at the lower altitude to get clearer view. There are some Operators sitting on the bench at the side of the helicopter. All of em' had themselves wearing tactical gears riddled with digital desert camouflage. Two Task Force, Mako and Hammerhead are on the hunt to the Circulo's facility. Mako was sent to due to their capabilities in able to cripple AQ's facility back in Yemen. Hammerhead is one different squad. This TF is consisted of top Wizards that don't have any familiars. They are able to support other TF's and conduct covert Ops like Mako does. If you need any magic protection, you can call these guys…

As they are flying through the ravine, a radio call went through. _"King, Pinball…"_

"Go Pinball!" King (25), Hammerhead's team leader responded.

"_Mission is a go! Say again, mission is a go!" _Pinball yelled through the radio.

"Roger that we've reach phase line ogre." King replied as the group passes a village underneath the TF's.

"_Roger that King, I'll be monitoring the satellite view and aerial footage." _Pinball added.

"Solid call! Mission is a go! Say again, mission is a go!" King yelled through the radio sending the conformation to the others.

"_Got that, mission is a go!"_ Tomb responded through the radio.

"_Copy that! Mission is a go!"_ Mako's team leader, Voodoo yelled through the radio.

"_Green light's good! Hate to fly all the way back without shooting some one…"_ Mako 5 said sarcastically.

"_Remember, we're looking for Intel about their activities: occult sacrifice, black magic and other things that are related to it and return to Halyburton (US Navy Frigate) for debriefing. All targets are hostile." _Pinball added.

"Solid, obtain some Intel on the Circulo's activities…" King cocks his FN SCAR Mk.17 as he is reading to toast their assholes back to hell.

"_This reminds us of Yemen, huh?" _Stump's words have made the entire Mako burst into laugh. The Task Force had to go all the way to Yemen to find AQ's facility and cripple it to the ground. What they find is more than just a stash of PETNs; it was a Terrorist University that they found. They had their asses shoved up with leads and stirred up the hornet's nest.

After for flying for few minutes, something started to look visibly clear, it was the town. He can see there is a small structure with a tall building at the south of the town.

"_Out your left door…"_ the helicopter pilot quickly flies the helicopter at lower altitude trying to gain more view for the Operators.

"_Roger. We're coming up on the town now…"_ another helicopter pilot responded. All of the choppers have started to circle the sky as they are about to land their frogmen. _"Thirty seconds to LZ…"_

"Check!" Texas (23), Hammerhead's marksman responded as they approach the town. He quickly aimed his Mk. 14 Mod.2 at the structures trying to find any assholes armed with RPGs who wants them dead. "All clear, no movements!"

"Alright! Assault teams Alpha and Bravo, you're on the ground first! Take three Hammerheads with you for magic support. Charlie and Bravo will provide covering fire with the two Hammerheads on the air! Every target is designated as enemy combatant! Find some Intel!" Voodoo barked through the radio as he wants to sweep this place clean and fast. The Operators only replied 'Check!' or 'Affirmative!' as they started to land on the enemy's lair. "Alright guys, lets get our frogmen down there!"

Two MH-6s landed and takes off shortly after some of the guys jumps off from the bench and started to swarm the buildings and possible firing positions. The remaining Little Birds stayed up in the air as they said to provide covering fire.

"_Primary insertion looks clear…" _Tomb (23) as soonest he and the rest have landed on the ground. The NSWC operators quickly storm the nearest building.

"_No movement!" _Tick reported.

"_That's not gonna last! Intel showed there's a truck last night at 2100!"_ Voodoo reminded as he knew that the enemies are up to something and they are about to be 'welcomed' with dirty manner. From his experience, these guys aren't that friendly. "I want eyes high and low, Stump!"

Suddenly, Texas saw something moving. "Contact! 12 o' clock!" Texas alerted everyone and gives away his first shot onto one of the rooftop of the building.

"Stump, top deck! Light em' up!" Voodoo ordered. Stump quickly aimed down through the MG4 and squeezes the trigger. He rained the insurgents with 5.56 bullets killing some of them. He continues to fire on one of the building with a man armed with heavy machine gun.

"They're on the rooftops! Take em' out!" King ordered and he releases fire onto the building making the walls with some holes. Then, a dude with rocket pops out of nowhere aiming toward them. "RPGs! Incoming!" the warhead was fired and they missed the shot. Luckily the helicopter is fast and the pilots are reliable. Texas and King continues to rain the bastards with their leads again. The enemies got their bodies holed with their guns forcing them to get some cover but those bastards kept coming.

"Damn it! Dingo, tell everyone to get cover! We'll clear it from the birds!" Vodoo ordered.

"_Roger that Voodoo!"_ King and Texas continues their hunt on the rooftops with their bullets shredding the enemies' fleshes. Their powerful bullet breaks through the tiles and bricks as they fires upon the enemy that tries to get their asses down to the ground.

"_Looks like we gonna need that air support sooner than we planned!"_ Voodoo continues to light up the Gizzies along Stump balzing all of them with his MG4. Voodoo quickly reloads his HK416 with a fresh magazine, "1-5, we gonna need that CAS as soonest you can get it here." he fires at one of the wall where the enemy is hiding and nails him in the head.

"_Roger that, Ugly 2-6 is en-route Voodoo."_

"_Solid."_ Voodoo fires at one of the barrels on the rooftop where there are full of insurgents nearby it and it exploded making all of them toasted.

"Bring us around!" King demanded as he wanted to bring the helicopter to another side.

"_Roger, coming around for second pass. 2-5, are you clear?" _

"_Roger, we're clear."_ the pilot quickly brings the helicopter to another side of the building hoping for more targets. Texas and King continues to tear the enemies to pieces. The enemies had their limbs crushed by their guns and started to flee to another firing position to bring the SEALs down.

"_King! Load your weapon! We're gonna make a pass!"_ Voodoo yelled through his radio.

"Already did!" King yelled back reloading his SCAR with a fresh magazine.

Then, the helicopter started to make a turn around a tall building like a clock tower where Voodoo's helicopter had passed with some bullets flying toward the 1-5's helicopter. Knowing there are enemies behind the wall, the Hammerheads decided to light their weapons.

They started to flow their magic energy into the weapons where King had a bright yellow circle and glows at his gun while Texas had a red circle glowing at his gun showing that the gun is really deadly. They wait for the helicopter to turn at the right angle, they aimed closely and carefully. King switches to full auto since that magic spell had made their weapon had infinite ammo. As soonest it turns, they see the enemy.

"DROP IT TEXAS!" King yelled and fires rapidly at the clock tower causing the wall to crack and break to pieces killing everyone inside the building. The thick dust started to cover the upper part of the tower and the wall is destroyed caused by their powerful charged bullets to crumble. The remaining insurgents come again and they kept firing until no one comes out anymore. "All hostiles are down! Texas, shut this down. We might don't wanna out of juice while we fight…" both of them stop their magic flowing into the weapon and turns back to normal.

"_Sector clear!"_ Stump confirmed as there are no enemies sighted on the building. Only those fucking limbs that have been tore up by the two deadliest S-Class Wizards.

"_Nice guns! We could need that another time!"_ Vodoo chuckled.

"Yeah, this magic is a killer baby!" both of them chuckled as Texas said that. "Tango! I got this one!" he takes his shot at one of the running enemy blowing his guts off.

"Voodoo, Lake. They're dug in deep on the top deck. It's gonna take more than one pass." Hammerhead's support, Lake (26) reported through the radio. Vodoo quickly looks at King's helicopter and gives a hand sign.

"_Roger Lake. Give us another pass!" _Vodoo ordered.

"_Roger that!"_ The pilot brings the helicopters into lower altitude. "Going low! Get on target!"

"Tangos! 12 o' clock! Top deck! Light em' up!" King alerted and they take the first advantage before the enemies could. King aimed through his sight and fires at a bunch of guys at a small broken wall at the roof tops. "Tally your marks Texas!" Texas fires perfectly onto the insurgents that are hiding. He fires another barrel and another explosion toasted the assholes back to hell. Then, another insurgent fire the RPG but misses the shot and both of the takes the shot right at their head making it disappeared. "Nice shot!" he praises Texas marksman skill.

"You too partner…" Texas said with a grin.

"_Good job guys! We're moving into the courtyard…"_ Roadkill (25) said in relieve and all of the SEALs started to fill into the courtyard. The small firefight started to rage up as they are fighting against the large number of group. _"This is Roadkill, the courtyard is hot! We need aerial… wait! Lake! What the fuck are you doing!?" _From above, they can see Lake is running towards the tower with his fist charged up with purple magic energy somehow.

"_Is that guy trying to get himself killed?!" _Voodoo thought and suddenly Lake punches the ground making it started to do some sort of earthquake and the land breaks apart straight toward the tower with magic energy flows deep in it. BOOM! A large explosion causes the tower to crumble and falls to the ground killing all of the insurgents inside the tower or nearby it. The enemies are splat like a bug with most of them are crushed to pieces.

"_WOOOOHOOOOO! Did ya' see that?! Did ya'll fuckin' see that?!" _Lake exclaimed as he is able to cripple the tower but it was cut short by King who is not satisfied with his actions. Everyone is really concerned with his actions that might've caused the entire team to die.

"Shut yer' fucking mouth Tomb! You almost make the entire team killed!" King barked trough the radio and Tomb went silent giving an apology. He knew that the ROE of a Wizard is to use magic for offense and defense but this type, Destructive magic can cause anyone or surroundings to be destroyed including them and therefore, SOCMAG restricted any personnel from using this unless they have too. Despite his stupid ass decision, King is relived. "Anyway, nice kill Tomb! You almost…"

Suddenly, Texas saw an RPG warhead flying straight at them. "RPG!" everything turned slow and they are surprised and shocked. They quickly throw their shields up making it double layer to protect the chopper. As soonest it hits the shield, BAMM! The warhead exploded along with the shield causing the helicopter to spins around in the air due to the impact. "FUUUUCCCCKKK!" Texas yelled as he is about to fall but managed to be caught by King at his collar before he falls. "Thanks partner!" he said and the chopper gains control.

"_1-5, you're good?!"_ Stump quickly asks as he is worried with the fellow Wizards.

"We're good still in one piece! I gotta say it's a bad timing!" Texas replied sarcastically and he looks at the choppers' body. "And we this bird got some scars on it…." he can see clearly there are some fragments from the warhead are stuck at the bird's body making some holes.

"Alright back to business!" King cocks his SCAR again and fires onto the fleeing enemies. "Voodoo these chicken shiznits are buggin' out!"

"_Check, weapons are free!"_ Voodoo replied and fires along with the Hammerhead. Then, Ugly 2-6 gives out its deadly minigun at the truck that was placed at the road making it blows into sky high. _"Alright, let's get to the main objective boys! Get at the back of the trucks! We meet you there!"_

"_Roger!"_ Mako 7 replied.

The helicopters started to fly above the road leading toward the main objectives. "Let's waste these guys back to their shitholes!" Texas yelled. And then, a vehicle is sighted on the road but Ugly 2-6 decided to give them its prize.

"_2-6 from the west, HOT." _the chopper chops the enemies with its rockets and miniguns making a beautiful explosion where the Operators love to watch. Then, it blazes the road with rockets killing all of the assholes standing the road.

"Target down! Nice guns 2-6!" Texas quickly scopes down for remaining idiots and shoots the fleeing and the ones that are still breathing. Every vehicle has been taken care of by the AH-6 helicopters.

"_King, Tick. We're heading straight for the primary objective."_ Tick reported.

"Roger that Tick." King replied still blazing the remaining assholes that are still alive. Then, a pickup truck armed with DShK appears giving some rounds onto the chopper but Ugly 2-6 saved their ass by giving with her rockets sending it straight to hell. Now the road is clear, the remaining SEALs on the ground can move safely towards the primary objective. King along with the others has started to arrive at the scene. "Everyone get on our six! We're approaching on primary objective!"

"_Roger that King!"_ Mako 5 replied.

"Check, look like they're gonna welcome us the hard way… Take us around! Approach from the south!" King ordered and the helicopters started to approach the primary objective which is another town not far from before.

"_Copy! 2-5, all approaches from the south!" _The pilot ordered.

"_Roger! On your six!" _

The pilot started to lower the altitude and started to land the helicopters. They were hoping that none of those assholes give them lead before they do. Bad things happen when a wacko guy carrying a rocket fires at your helicopter. "Let's focus on our main objective, search and find any Intel on the town!" Voodoo watches the perimeter hoping that no one attacks them. The helicopter started to lower it's altitude as it about to lands. Then, the helicopter landed and the SEALs make their cover and the bird flies off from the scene..

"Check." King along with the three moves to find cover as soonest the enemies run onto their positions. "2-6, weapons are free! friendlies have functioning IR strobes!" King releases his first shot killing the incoming fighter.

"_Roger that, request when you need."_

"Check." King quickly throws his shields up deflecting the bullets and quickly jumps behind the wall to cover. He fires some rounds again at the building shooting through the window but misses it. "Shit!" he hides and quickly changes his magazine with a new one. "We gotta get to the primary objective!"

"Texas, Stump! Give us some suppressing fire!" the two quickly fires relentless behind their covers killing the incoming fighters. As Voodoo fires onto the combatants, suddenly something deflected his bullets. "What the fuck?!" He couldn't believe in his eyes and he fires again but the man kept deflecting with his shield. "SHIT! JUJU BASTARDS!" Voodoo fires more rounds again onto the shitheads but it was no use. "Looks like the Intel were serious when they said about magic here!"

Stump and Texas also have a hard time dealing with them. Their bullets deflected easily and the enemy simply throws their shield on the air and fires their gun from the hip. The assholes simply rattled the two positions. "FRAG OUT!" Stump threw the frag grenade onto the enemy and blows up. "We're getting nailed down here!" suddenly, the wacko with the rocket pops again aiming the rocket towards them.

"SHIT! RPG!" Voodoo yelled. The idiot launches the warhead heading straight at their asses. Voodoo jumps at Texas and Stumps positions as he throws the shield on. The shield can't take that much strong impact. As the warhead is flying straight toward the three, King takes a drastic move as jumps and grabs the warhead before it hits the shield. They were surprised to see him as he is able to catch the warhead with his hand.

"Boss!" Texas yelled as he concerned about him. But still, they are still wondering how he caught the rocket with his hand. "What the hell are you doing?!" Texas couldn't believe in his eyes as King run toward the group and his started to glow with bright yellow as magic has flown into his hands. King quickly makes his first move by slashing the shield with his hand! And stabs straight into the man's guts! Again, he takes his moves again and slashes at one of the enemy's neck splashing more blood. And for his last shot, he cut the final insurgent right at middle between his eyes killing him instantly. They only watched from afar having no idea that he is able to pierce through enemies' bodies. "That bastard…"

But it wasn't relieved until more reinforcements arrive; King quickly throws the warhead into the air and hoping if it goes straight to the enemies. "SHOOT IT!" he yelled and the three quickly fires the warhead that has started to descend from the sky as it started to fall above the enemies' head. The warhead exploded between the groups splitting their limbs off due to the explosion. "Who the hell are these guys?" he muttered looking at the dead insurgents. He thought for a while and gazes the dead body for a while. _"Guess these guys are just around the corner and they are really deadly serious about this…"_

Then, the remaining SEALs member started too arrived at the scene. "Did we miss anything?" Tick asks as soonest everyone has regrouped at the scene.

"Alright fellas, we got primary objective not far from here! Let's not waste some time! Watch out for enemies with magic!" Voodoo ordered and rest of the team moves on to the main target to continue the mission. Some of them muttered about enemy having magic which makes them slightly worried but they knew that they have Hammerhead with them, and they don't have to worry about it at all. "Contact!" they quickly takes cover as soonest they encountered another wave of enemy.

The Task Forces quickly takes cover before getting their asses holed. "Frag out!" Tomb throws the frag grenade and the insurgents' blows off but their bullets won't penetrate the shield. "SHIT! Looks these guys ain't messing around about magic!" he berated and quickly tries to reload his HK416 with a new one. "I'm out!" he requested and Voodoo throws at his side. "Boss! We need to charge our guns!" then, he fires again.

"Hell we not!" King quickly gets out of the cover and run to Lake's side. "Ugly 2-6, requesting CAS immediately." he contacted through the radio and continues to fire again. "We need that CAS right now! We got technical busting our asses here!" he yelled and the pickup truck arrived armed with machine gun. The bulled whizzed above him as he lowered his head and he takes his shots again.

"_Solid copy King, 2-6 on approach…"_ The firefight kept continue as they were pinned down by the machine gun shots. _"2-6 coming in hot."_ as they are firing, the Little Bird helicopter rattles the area with the miniguns punching through their limbs and crushes them easily along with the pickup truck leaving no one behind. The powerful bullet managed to penetrate the shield since it has enough power to break the hard magical field.

"Alright let's move! There's no time to waste!" Voodoo ordered and they rushed through the scene leaving the mutilated bodies behind. "Primary objective is not far away from here. We have too…." Then, a shot hits the wall leaving the hole. "Contact! Light em' up!" the SEALs quickly jump into their nearest covers. Voodoo started to shot the incoming enemies but one of them shoots the RPG but luckily it flies straight at other direction. "FUCK! Didn't they ever run out of those things?!"

"As far as I concerned, we better watch our asses from their magic…." Tick continues to fire again. Then, Lake jumps into their conversation. "What ever these guys hide, I ain't gonna see what they had!" Tick fires rapidly onto the hiding insurgent. Then, the insurgents jumps out, he fires rapidly onto the bastard bursting some blood onto the wall.

King takes cover behind the building with a large hole at side which makes it for perfect cover. "Voodoo! They're bugging out!" he yelled as he can see clearly that the enemies are running back to the large building at the north of them. "We need to sweep this area and get to the other side of the building!" he continues to fires again killing the enemy.

Lake has been peeking over the cover and waiting for the right moment to strike, "I don't wanna stay in this shithole!" he jumps out and crosses the battlefield. He quickly pulls out SOG manufactured Tomahawk and flows it with his energy and glows in navy colour. He quickly swings upward at the armoured insurgents, "DIE SHITHEAD!" he swings and chops down the armor coated with magic making him heavily injured and makes another chop straight at his neck almost cutting it off. Lake swiftly keeps his Tomahawk back into its sheet, "I'll take a guess that you won't be talking again…" he said sarcastically. Then, King and Tomb arrives at the scene. "YO BOSS! Checkout what I got…"

King and Tomb examines the body. They can clearly see that the guy had his heavy armor got chopped spilling out his guts and his neck almost chopped off. "Wow, that's a pretty nasty kill…." King said. "Let's get to the main point." They quickly regroup at the crushed building as everyone is guarding the area. "Voodoo, what's the sitrep?"

"Primary objective is just up ahead. We get up there, we might find the Intel." Voodoo said briefly. "From the situation right now, things might turn worst…"

"You can say that… Roadkill, what's the stat behind that door?" King asks Roadkill who is busying scanning something behind the door.

"We got seven enemy combatants, this'll be an easy breach." he replied with a grin.

"Alright everyone! on the door!" Voodoo yelled and they quickly run at the side of the door. The leaned at the wall with their guns aimed at the door waiting for the breach. "What's your call King?" he asks asking what type of breech they should use. King quickly gives a hand sign and Voodoo gives the hand sign as he respond. Then, Tick walks to the door and pulls out a flex linear charge and tapes it at the door and walks back to his group. They walk backward a few meters and the explosion blasts the door away, King throws the flashbang into the room and the group storms the room.

Everything's turned slow and the thick dusts flies everywhere. The enemies are stunted by the deafening power of the flashbang; they were surprised and could pull any actions at all. King pulls out his HK45CT handgun and fires at one of the enemy right at his head wasting him off instantly. He aimed at another one as the guy is trying to cock his gun but King shoots right at his head making a kill shot. The rest takes their shots rapidly giving their leads onto the bastards.

"Clear!" Tick yelled assuming that the room is cleared. Tomb then takes the left room while Texas takes right to check the room.

"Clear left." Tomb reported.

"Clear right." Texas lowered his gun and started to look through the window. "Looks like there's the primary objective… we gotta…" as he is about to finish his words, a bullet went through the window hitting the wall. "SHIT!" he cursed as the bullet almost hit his face. He got up and fires through the window. "Looks like these guys still fucking us!"

The SEALs quickly returns fire onto the building and the relentless enemies kept firing at them. Then, the enemy brings out their 'welcoming wagon' nailing the house to shit. "SHIT! EVERYONE OUT NOW!" King ordered and everyone runs out of the house. As soonest they're out, Lake and Tomb throws their shield protecting the remaining members from the DShK while they got the cover. "Fuck! Texas takes out the dude on the gun!"

Texas who is still inside the house aimed perfectly between the openings at the shield. He can see perfectly the man's head as he is busying shooting his guys. He takes a deep breath and exhales deeply and squeezes the trigger. The bullet flies off from barrel flying straight between the openings and flies straight nailing the man's head. The man drops off from the back of the truck.

"Tango down! Someone get on that gun!" Tomb along with the others marched forward and takes the best position to take the building down. King quickly jumps onto the DShK and pulls the charging handle. "Boss! Supress them!" He yelled as he keeps firing the enemies.

King channels the energy into the gun and it started to glow yellow and there is a circle with a hexagram appears at end of the barrel. He aimed directly at the building and started to open fires on to the building. "DIIIIEEE!" he yelled as he fires rapidly tearing the wall apart. "Tango! Top deck!" he fires more rapidly again onto the rooftop where the enemies are taking their shots. Everyone got busted as they got their guts nailed with the DShK's. He's been nailing the building non-stop but that won't be enough for those guys to be sleep. "Damn it! We need that CAS now!" he continues to fire again.

"Roger that! Ugly 2-6, requesting CAS support immediately. We got gizzies lighting up our asses here. Friendlies are at the south of the structure." Voodoo quickly requested the air support.

"_Roger that, paint the target. CAS is 1 mike out."_

"Check!" Voodoo quickly looks at Dingo, "Dingo! Paint that building with the LTLM! CAS is 1 mike out!"

"Aye aye Voodoo!" While they are busying shooting, Dingo pulls out the LTLM and paints the target. As they are firing, a call comes into the line.

"_Coming in hot from the south."_ Suddenly, the building got nailed by the AH-6 that just arrived and hovers in the air. The shells clattering as it falls onto ground and killing all of the insurgents on the ground. The minigun stop buzzing and rotating, the helicopter leaves the area and flies away as it done its job. But it didn't, _"Coming in for another pass again, WASP rockets." _The helicopter returns again and rains the building with somewhat missile onto the building crushing the building but not destroyed entirely.

"Nice guns 2-6. Alright, let's move on!" King dismounted from the gun and runs off toward the crushed building. The group moves slowly into the wreckage checking any survived insurgents. The roof is crumbled to the ground showing the bright blue sky above. Anyone would never survive that attack. Then, he gestured everyone at the door. Everyone focuses on the door as they are about to breech it. "Anyone behind the door?" King asks Roadkill.

"Four men waiting for us back there." Roadkill replied.

"Alright, breech it Voodoo."

Then, Dingo pulls out a singular shaped charge with something drawn on it and it says 'knock-knock' and pastes it on the door. The Operator quickly walk a few meters behind and the door blows up, the SEALs storms the room. Before the insurgents could react, the SEALs shot them first wasting the dead.

"All clear!" Mako 5 said. "What is this place? It's kinda like… Grenade!" he alerted as a dude throws a grenade right at them.

"SHIT!" Tomb slams his fist onto the ground and a circle appears. Then, a force field covers the SEAL altogether inside the small field. And the grenade blows off and the fragments stuck at the shield. The shield disappears. Everyone started to calm down, "That was a close one…" he muttered. Then, King patted his shoulder.

"Nice job…" King cocks his SCAR again. "Alright, let's move on!" As they walk through the place, they sensed that these Circulo guys are really deadly serious. They are at the shooting area. "Looks like these guys are really serious… this is indoor shooting range, watches out guys we don't wanna turn into their target practice." then, a shot was released and the SEALs quickly takes cover. "Contact!"

A firefight goes on into the shooting area and the Circulo members started to shoot rapidly onto the SEALs. King manages to shot them even if they hide behind the target and Tick shoots the area killing the entire one that is hiding. Voodoo along with Mako 5 and Dingo moves across the shooting area; flanking the fighters that are hiding behind the wall.

As Tick's machine gun went out of ammo, "Changing!" as Tick is trying to reloading, one of the enemy quickly grabs him pushing him onto the ground. He goes hand to hand combat with the bastards that are punching him. "Backup!" he called out and Lake noticed this. Lake quickly rushed to him and draws his enchanted Tomahawk and throws it straight to one of the enemy killing him off. The enemy noticed him he pulls out his hand gun and shot him as soonest one of the approaches. "Little help here?!" Tick still gets harassed with the enemies.

"Tick!" he throws his enchanted Tomahawk and he swings at the insurgents chopping them of. One of them throws a shield, Tick slashes easily and right onto the man's skull.

"HOW'S THAT?!" Tick pulls out the Tomahawk. Lake come at his side, "Man, this thing is badass. How about you give it to me?"

Lake takes the Tomahawk and places it back into its sheath, "Heh, I'd love to brother but I can't…" he said sarcastically and started to run to regroup with the others.

Tick picks his M240 up, "What? its issued!"

After the long firefight, the SEALs regrouped at the end of the area with a door leading toward outside. Tomb bashes the door and saw it leads toward a compound, "Hey, guys! We got another compound!" the Operators run across toward the field and takes cover. Tomb peeks over the cover and saw that the place looks like the shooting range from before. It has a train coach, some of plain wreckage and something caught his eyes. "Shit! We got more tangos at the north and this getting more serious in every minute!"

"Alright, Voodoo, take your boys and flank the position. Hammerhead will take distract the bastards. Is that good enough?"

"Check, meet you at the other side." Voodoo quickly moves and takes another path and disappears.

King glances at his boys, "Alright, let's move on…" they nodded. The Hammerhead walks slowly toward the compound and aimed directly at the train coaches, the plane and the rocks where they should be hiding. "I don't have a good feeling about this…" King muttered. At the train coach, the enemy sniper is aiming at King and his group. Then, someone shot him. It was Stump who shot him. That triggered the enemy to shoot them Hammerhead.

Voodoo quickly ordered his men who are in place to shoot the incoming fighters, "More tangos coming from three! Light em' up!" Tick rattles the fighters killing the incoming enemies. Things turn worst as the enemies' shoots from the plane. The hammerhead gets into the cover and takes their shots to suppress the enemies.

King quickly pulls out the frag grenade and pulls it pin, "FRAG OUT!" he throws straight into the plane's window. The fighters turned panic and started to run but they're stupid. They ended up dead as it blows up at the fuselage killing everyone in it. The plane covers in flames and thick smokes flies into the sky. "Roadkill, blast em' away!" Roadkill quickly pulls out the incendiary grenade and throws it to the large group of enemies. Boom! The enemies burnt and the SEALs finish them off. "CLEAR!" King yelled.

"All clear!" Stump replied and they regrouped. "King, there's no Intel. I don't think its here…"

"He's right; this is giving me pain in ass. I guess the Intel was wrong…" Voodoo agreed.

"You might wanna take that back Voodoo…" Roadkill said and everyone focuses on him.

"Why's that?" everyone approaches him as he stands in front of the wall. "What? You think that's the magic rock?" everyone laughed.

Roadkill quickly places his right palm onto the wall and a magic circle with a hexagram appeared and it started to glow bright red and strong wind blew from the circle. The rock started to glow bright white and disappears making a large tunnel in it. They were surprised to see there is a cave and what Roadkill said was right.

"A secret facility… Son of a bitch…" King nodded and looks back at Roadkill with a grin. "Nice job…"

Roadkill looks at Voodoo with his brows up, "WHAT? It could be anything back there!" Voodoo said.

"Alright, let's get inside, on me!" The group move slowly into the cave and it is quite dark but the small light along the trail gives the path away. Then, they saw a light signature and a voice as if someone is talking. King throws gives a hand sign alerting the others. They move slowly and hide behind the rock and aimed their weapons toward the relaxing enemy. "Everyone take shot in Three… Two… One…" the fires and all of the 7 enemies are dead.

"Alright, we're going stealth in there. Lake, chop that generator." Voodoo ordered and Lake pulls out his Tomahawk and chops down the generator turning everything into pitch black. "Alright, drop your NODs" everyone turned up their GPNVG-18 and walk into the darkness.

They can hear it very clear, their heaving breathing and their heart beating faster and the adrenaline in their bloodstream. Then, they encountered this giant door with Circulo's symbol on it. There are some men guarding the door but they look stupid as they are looking around the waiting what would hit them but they didn't know.

King gives a hand sign again and the Hammerhead quickly takes their move silently like a shark hunts their prey. King grabs one of the dudes and breaks his neck; Voodoo uses his Tomahawk chops down the enemy easily. Lake grabs the man's throat and rips it off bare handed. Tick fires two shots each at the head. Roadkill breaks the man's head barehanded leaving nothing. As soonest its clear, they decided to check the door.

Tick and Dingo tries to push it but not working. Then, Roadkill examines it. "Boss, this is 7 inch metal. This one is used to withstand a tank's 120mm cannon."

King walks toward the door, "7 inch eh?" he pushes his hands deeply into the metal door. "You can stop the 120mm cannon…"King pulls the metal pieces crudely leaving a hole to the next side. "…. But not the magic…" He went inside and checks the room followed by others and looking for electricity switch. Tick founds the main switch and turns it up. "Out of your NODs!" they flip up and look into the room and they were shock to see the room.

"What the fuck?" Voodoo couldn't believe in his eyes and he can see that there are some pentagrams and hexagrams all over the wall and the floor. Dead animal carcasses are left to rot in there; they even kept brains eyes and other nasty sicko things in there. "Sweet mother of God…." the disgust can be smell into his nose.

As the others went to check the surroundings, King checks on the table. He can see some occult book and some other cult stuffs. "This is normal to us; magic brings lust to a human being. They think that this way could do such a thing… They thought that magic could bring us to the top and rule the humanity…" King said as he examines the documents.

"Yo, boss!" Dingo called and Voodoo glances at him. "You might wanna check this…" Voodoo follows him and he sowed massive crates with dozens of weapons in it. They were stored this a lot to against the government and make their own new world. "Looks like Christmas come early this year…"

"This whole massive of crate can blow the whole cave down." Voodoo went back followed by the others and walks toward King who is still examine the documents. "Pinball, Voodoo. We have the Intel and you should've seen this place. We got some weapons here. Should we bustem' up?"

"_Negative, we got Spectre on the air. It'll take care of the cave. Just get the Intel and get back to Halyburton for debriefing. Try to find any maps about their location." _

"Roger that…Pinball wants the…" he turns around trying to look at his squad and the poof! Gone just like that and he assumes that his boys have run through the hole that they found. "What the Fuck?!" he throws his hand in the air. Like Stump said, it's like Yemen all over again.

"_Yeah, we bailed as soonest you said that the crates would blow the whole cave down. Come on, the ride's waiting…"_ Stump said through the radio.

"You got everything?" Voodoo asks.

King zips his bag and throws it to his back, "Yeah, let's go." they walked toward the hole that Roadkill made and founds the guys had already on the bench of the Little Birds. "Hahahahaha… very funny…" King takes a sit onto the chopper.

"Chicken shits!" Voodoo sits next to King and the chopper flies off from the scene.

"_2-5, all units on board?"_

"_Affirmative, all Desert Sharks on board…"_

The group gazes at the facility and watches it being bombarded heavily and the large thick smoke rises to the sky as the Spectre annihilates the area.

* * *

1656, Unknown location, Somewhere in US  
6th June 2013  
OGA 'PINBALL'

Pinball watches the facility burnt down to the ground through his monitor. The total annihilation that the Spectre made would've been devastated forcing the Circulo to lose one facility. Then, one of the phones on his table ringed and he picks it up.

"What's up?"

"_Pinball, we got the Intel that we're looking for. You can't believe a shit what they had back there, looks like things gonna get worst …"_ Voodoo replied through the phone and panting can be heard clearly through the phone.

"Yeah, things started to get clearer." Pinball turns his chair look onto the wall which had lots of pictures and writings. "Keep your ass standby, things might turn worst."

"_Roger that Pinball."_

Then, the call ended and Pinball makes another call."You there Candy?"

_"Yeah, I'm here. You got the Intel?" A woman's voice replied through the phone._

"I got it. The boys will handed over through the package and you might wanna join with the boys from the SOCMAG in this research."

_"Got that one, I'll let you be the first to know if I got something."_

"Check, see you around." He ended the call and makes another call again. "You've landed?"

_"Yeah, pretty rough flight." _replied Edgar Rutherford (52) AKA Chainsaw.

"Military or Commercial?"

_"Commercial, what do you expect? I'm not in duty right now. Taking care of what I should have done months ago. Can you get my family's location? She won't let come to her door."_

"Yeah, I can get that one." Pinball quickly taps the keyboard searching the location and the satellite view started to mark some location in Japan as it shows inside the monitor. "I'm sending you her location, but I gotta ask you something... Are you really wanna do this?"

_"I have too, I must tell her. It's her son too, Nathan's also her son. She has every right to know what happen to her son. 24 years in the navy, things turned worst when it comes into marriage especially when you're not at home for your family."_ Edgar replied in frustration and his tone can be heard clearly through the phone. _"Anyway, I gotta go now. Things gonna get fucked up from now. Find my son Pinball; I know that he's still out there somewhere."_

"Roger that, good luck with the stand off..." Pinball puts away the phone and focuses onto the computer and started tapping the keyboard again as he continues his work.

* * *

1436, Tokyo, Japan  
35˚ 48'N, 139˚ 45'E  
7th June 2013  
Rutherford's Residence

Jennifer watches the 50' LED TV while drinking her tea as she watches the news. She had never felt so calm and peace since she moved out of the states. She knew that it would be peaceful for her live at Japan without worrying about her ex-husband who always goes out for a deployment. His deployment for the SEALs made him loose his bonds with her family started to break. She still remembered the day she argued with him, she quits from military and marries him at the age of 24. A former Witch like her gives a birth onto 5 children and spent most of her times with them.

None of them had interest in military except for Nathan and Jake who admired her husband. She couldn't express or say more but only happy that her both of her sons grown up with her magic and serves for their country. She is very concerned with both of them as soonest they joined the SOF units. She knew that if Nathan hadn't join the SEALs, he might be dead but even if he didn't he might be dead because of others. Just because that Edgar didn't take care of him properly, she breaks up with his ex-husband and Jake… walk away just like that, leaving the family in despair and disowned his family.

As she is watching the TV, someone walk into the front the door. Jennifer walks to the front door and saw her third son, Danny (17) and her fourth child which is a daughter, Mary (16) taking off their shoes. She narrowed her eyes and walks onto her son and her daughter, "What are you doing?!" she asks sternly placing her hands onto her hips. "You should be coming home at 3! You still got…" she glances at the clock at the wall. "24 minutes to finish your classes!"

Danny laughed, "Come on mom! It's almost the end of the class!" Jennifer smacks his head. "OWWW!That hurts!" he grunted rubbing his head.

"Serves you right! You mustn't skip classes even if it's at the end of the class!" she said sternly and Danny still acts cool as usual. She noticed that Mary is heading toward her room at upstairs. "Mary, where are you going?! I'm not done with you yet young lady!" then, a strong thud could be heard through the downstairs. Jennifer sighed deeply, "I just don't know what to do with that kid…"

Danny sniffs himself, "WOW, looks like I need a nice warm bath!" Danny heads upstairs and another thud could be heard again. Jennifer smiled and walks off to the kitchen and pours at water into the cup and drinks it.

Then, she notices the picture of Jake and Nathan at the refrigerator with their full combat uniform. She gazed at the picture for a moment. "Jake…." she muttered and walks off from the kitchen heading back to the living room. She watches the TV again as if she didn't think about his beloved son who is still in service with her country.

Inside Mary's room, she is lying on her bed with her skirt is taken off only her uniform is on her top with her undies are shown off as if she wanted to feel the 'pleasure' but actually she prefers to do this when she got home after school. She listens to her music through her Beats Solo headphone. As soonest the song finishes, she swipes her iPhone4 to a new song which is 'I Wish' by Milky Bunny and places the iPhone4 at her side. She then looks at her clenched fist, she opens it and founds a military patch in it, and it was TF Torii's patch. "Jakey…" she muttered and clenched her fist again and closes her eyes as if she wants to sleep.

* * *

1510, Tokyo, Japan  
35˚ 48'N, 139˚ 45'E  
7th June 2013  
Rutherford's Residence

"I'm home!" the youngest of the five, Ellie (15) greets with cheerful. Then, her mother comes into the scene. "Ah, mom! I guess the two still late again! Their school must be that far!" she said jokingly.

Then, Danny comes from behind. "Really? Coz' ya got some guts to badmouth about us?" Ellie shocked and couldn't believe in her eyes. "What? Surprised to see us to come home earlier?"

"You and Mary skipped again?! It's not good you know!" Ellie berated as she couldn't believe that her siblings skipped classes at the end. This has happened a lot, they usually covers it up with the report that says they are having some sort of chronic diseases or anything else. "What'll happen if you ever get caught again?!" Then, Mary throws her hand onto Ellie's shoulder and she looks to her sister. "Huh?! Mary!"

"Relax, not everyone is able to skip classes…" Mary removes her headphone.

"Alright that's enough; you two should set an example to your younger sister." Jennifer advised and she continues. "Now, Ellie and I will prepare the dinner. You two should help us as well…."

Danny whined, "Awwww… come on…" they laughed altogether. Suddenly, the door bell ringed.

"Huh, a visitor?" Ellie walks toward the door and opens the door to greet the 'visitor'. "Yes… can I-!" Her eyes widened as she sees the tall man standing before her and the rest of the family. The man has a brown short hair with some facial hair. Judging by his age, he must be 50 or more. He wears a casual cloth, "Dad…" she muttered and quickly hugs the man.

Rest of their family went out to see the man, "Hey…" Edgar greets his family. He releases Ellie from his hug and walks toward the rest. "Hey, Danny. You've grown up now…" he pats his son's shoulder. Danny didn't say a word and he walks toward Mary and pats her head. "Looks like this didn't change at all…"

Mary smiled, "Nice to see you dad…" her father smiled back and walks toward his ex-wife.

Jennifer looks at him sharply with hatred and anger, "What do you want Ed?!" she asks crudely as she is irritated with her ex-husband's appearance to the house. "How did you know this place?"

"Pinball…" he replied.

Jennifer chuckled, "Looks like that guy is working for the 'company' now huh?" she said with a tone impress but that doesn't changes her thought. "Why are you here?"

Edgar clears his throat, "Actually…. Our son… is…." he hesitated and he knows that his family must know about this, about Jake. Their long lost family… "Our son… is missing…."


	10. Chapter 9 - Cripple The Crab

**CHAPTER 9: CRIPPLE THE CRAB**

* * *

1130, Pescara, Romagna  
42˚ 27' 50" N, 14˚ 12' 51" E  
11th April 1945  
501st JFW 'Strike Witches'/AFO Stallion 'STEAK'

As usual, the three 'beyotches' trains every morning and they are forced to do so. And so, they does the Striker training which makes them bumped into each other and landed on soft (hard) ground….

"Ouch… That hurt's…" Yoshika whined as her head got bumped onto her friend's body. "Lynne-chan, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Lynne moaned, "I'm fine, thanks for worrying about me Yoshika." she replied and stands on her feet. Then, the Fusoan girl looks at Perrine who had already stands up cleaning up her clothes from the dirt.

"Perrine-san, are you hurt?" Yoshika asks slightly worried about Perrine.

"I'm fine…" she replied with a haughty tone. Perrine quickly starts her engine trying to fly back into the air, "Hurry up you two! You don't want Major Sakamoto to yell at us if she thought that we're skipping!" she urged trying to make sure that they don't get yelled at by the one-eyed woman.

The two surprised, "Ah! Yes, we'll do it right away!" Yoshika said clumsily and started to turn up her Striker engines. The engine roared and the propellers appeared as they are ready to airborne again. "Alright! let's go!" she pumped up as she wants to finish the training and a have a nice damn bath with boobs to grope. Before they could fly off, an alarm was set off.

The three stops, "What was that?" Lynne stopped and listens to the alarm.

"C… Could it be…" Yoshika said hesitantly.

Perrine narrowed her eyes as she didn't expect that that 'thing' would come at this moment. "Come on! We gotta meet the others!" she urged and the two nodded. The three fly as fast as they could to get their asses in time to meet with the other.

Meanwhile, at the base tower….

Minna monitors the radar trying to identify where the Neuroi bastards are, "There are 3 small sized Neuroi, and 2 kilometers from the base coming from the north… they must be coming out from Venezia's hive." Then, another blip comes into radar and the size is really huge. Her eyes widened, "What?! Another one?!" she exclaimed. "Another Neuroi?! How big is this Neuroi?" she muttered wondering how big this shit ass thing.

"What's the situation?" Mio entered the room demanding the answer. Then, Mio joins her to watch the radar for the movement of the ET's.

Minna didn't look at the Fusoan and still watching the radar, "We got 3 small sized Neuroi about a range of 2 kilometers coming from the south of Venezia. There's also an appearance of large sized Neuroi coming from the same direction. Looks like they're heading straight toward the city of Rome." then, she glances at Mio. "504th has send their members to repel the attack, we need to scramble the girls to help them as fast as we can! We don't know what'll happen to them…"

"Consider it done." Mio replied firmly. Suddenly, the radio operator alerted the two girls.

"Ma'am! We got dozens of Witches requesting for support! They are about 40 Tank Witches from the Romagna Armoured Infantry and Liberion Mechanized Battalion is fighting 14 large Land Neuroi and they are reporting that they are pinned down!" Before the radio operator could continue, a distress call comes in through the radio.

"_This is Major Maria Larosa of the Romagna Armoured Infantry, we're taking heavy fire! We have lost protection from the tanks and the soldiers. We don't have too many injured and death here! We don't know how much our magic is going to stand long…"_ Then, a loud explosion can be heard through the radio. The heart throbbing situation started to make them more scare and worried upon the Witches who are fighting on the ground. _"(Gasping)… Please, we need assistance!"_ She pleads and radio call turns off. Then, it is followed by another call which comes from the same place but different person.

"_This Lt. Colonel Jennifer Hodgins of the Liberion Army Mechanized Battalion. We're sitting duck out here! We need damn support right now! We're losing all of our firepower here! We don't know how much long we can stand the hell outta here!"_ A loud explosion rocks the radio again and the Witch continues again after a while. _"Jesus Christ! They just blow up another Sherman to hell! If anyone receives this, we need immediate support now!"_ The radio ended as they continue their fighting.

"Ma'am, the Neuroi that just appeared are heading straight toward their position! The Neuroi just changed their course!" the radio operator reported and Minna is surprised.

"What?!" she roared since she can't believe those ET bitches are heading that way. "Are they going to destroy the ground forces?!"

"It maybe so, it looks like that the Neuroi have planned to support their Land Neuroi." Mio muttered looking at the radar. "I'll get the girls airborne first and destroy them while they can hold."

Minna nodded, "I'll stay here and monitor the radar if anything's changed. I'll stay here with Eila, Sanya, Yoshika and Lynne if the Neuroi appeared somewhere else." she said firmly. "Mio, are you sure you can do this? The Neuroi's numbers have been increasing." Minna looked at her with her with worried.

Mio laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, as long as I have my Reppumaru and all of at my side, I'll be safe. After all, we have each other's back right?" she said confidently. The two smiled innocently to each other and Mio started to walks off from the scene.

As soonest the Fusoan leave the room, Minna's eyes turned worried. _"Be careful, Mio…."_

* * *

1201, Living Room

Steak tilts his Samsung Galaxy Y to left and then to right and then to left. F.Y.I, he's playing racing car game inside his smartphone. He's inside the living room again and still, sitting on the sofa like there is nothing to do. If he's back at his world right now, he would be deployed to some missions and blow the hell out of Terrorists shiznit heads… Or he might be teasing Alicia again in naked dancing in front of her while play's the song 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO thinking that his body is really sexy. Then, Yuko might gonna beat him to shit… the hard way….

As he tilts the phone crazily, the girls storm the hallway as if there some massive alien attack is going on. The girls didn't notice that dude is inside the room since that Neuroi asshole is on rage to kill the humans. He didn't mind about it since it's their job to kick the Neuroi back to their fuckin' shitty holes. The girls will call him if they got some nasty hard ops for him. After the girls had dashes across the hallway, it became quite. Only Steak's grunting tone is heard while tilts the phone. The mood turns quite again and then, the most carefree, sloppy and the icon of the Karlsland arrived at the door.

Yup, ya'll know who she is… Erica. She stopped at the living room entrance and looked at weird Steak.

"Hey, Steak…" she called.

"Yup? Whassup garbage girl?" he asks still tilting his phone. (It's 10 laps! 5 more to go!)

"We're going to kill some Neuroi." Erica replied with a smile.

Steak tilts his phone to right and then left, "Yeah, go ahead. That's your job right?" then crudely tilts to the left trying to drift his car.

"OK! If you said so!" Erica chimed and started to leave the room.

"Yeah! Have a highest kills OK?!" the room went silent again as the Karlslander leaves the scene. Steak continues to tilt his phone right and left again…. and again. Oh yeah, he's leading in the first place inside the game. "Alright! 2 more laps to go!" he mumbled to himself as he is all fired up to finish the game.

* * *

1401, nearby the Romagna-Venezia border

The 501st flies across the azure sky as fast as they could to reach the positions. It's been 15 minutes they've flown to the North toward the defense line where the ground forces should be. Worries can be felt deep inside their heart thinking that those Neuroi shiznit would've wipe their asses out of this earth. They also got some hands from the 504th which had just recovered from the last operation and they will provide support for the ground forces as well.

"Say, why is Steak all doing alone right now?" Shirley started to pops some question alerting the team to answer her question. "I mean, shouldn't he join us? Fighting on the ground is his specialty and he might be able to aid us on this mission…"

Trude huffed, "Come on Yeager! He's been sitting inside his room for days doing nothing but sleeps, eat, play, sleep, eat, and SLEEP! And besides that, who knows that he might peek on us while we're bathing?" Trude said crisply. "He needs to train with us often, doesn't he knew that Neuroi is really powerful?!"

Shirley didn't reacted, "C'mon Trude, why should you angry with him? He just need some time to get himself use to this place, the way we live and treat each other. Just give him some time…"

"(Sighed deeply)… He's been here for days!" Trude roared at Shirley's face. "He didn't go out for some exercise and he didn't train much lately. All what he does is playing with Lucchini and sleep for the most of his time." Trude said grumpily giving that she didn't like Steak yet. Of course, she thought a magic user like him would be suitable to be example for all soldier but she was wrong. _"How can that barbaric Liberion become an elite soldier?! Who the hell he thinks he is?!"_

"Hey! Don't mock Steakey like that!" Lucchini yelled as she flies next to Shirley. "What do you know about Steakey?! He's good guy! He likes to play with me but…" her face turned upset, "He hates boobs…." she said frustratingly. Everyone attracted to her words.

"He didn't like boobs?" Erica turned curious with Steak's dislike. "Wow that is very interesting…"

Perrine turned to Erica, "That's not interesting… it's weird. Who knows what he likes? Maybe molesting some girls?"

"Huh, what weird Liberion…" Trude huffed.

Lucchini outburst, "You guys are so mean! Yummy Steak didn't want to grope boobs because he promised to someone!" she said angrily toward the group as they give a bad thought about the dude.

Mio turned interested and started to ask the giddy girl, "Who this 'person' that he promised too?" she demanded along with the other members.

Perrine looks away with an irritated face, "It might be his lover or his family or probably someone special to him."

"Maybe you're right…" Mio think cupping her chin, "I wonder who is this 'person' is…" everyone started to brainstorming who was this 'person'.

"Who cares? It's his personal life, why do you guys want to crack his life?" Trude said.

"Oh come on!" Shirley whined, "It might be good to know his original life or his family. After all, we didn't know much about him. He's just shy that's all…"

Perrine growled, "Tch, shy?! He's more like Hartmann who always sleep and carefree person." she commented and Erica smiled as Perrine compares Steak with her.

"Wait, how about…" before Lucchini could finish her word, Mio cuts her off.

"Watch out! Neuroi beams!" Mio yelled a large laser slashed through the sky. The wing splits into two dodging the large beam. As soonest the laser disappeared, they formed back into their position. She quickly tears her eyepatch away and looks through the sky. "Watch out! It's just in front of us!" She warned again.

"Major, look!" Perrine pointed down toward the ground and they can see the battlefield is raging up from hell. Lots of flames and smoke fly into the sky, soldiers and Witches fighting the advancing Neuroi. The field has started to turn into mass grave for the fighting forces. The smell of death can smell from the air. They were petrified as they watch the death from afar.

"T-This… is…." Mio's eyes started to turn serious. "Let's go!" she roared and everyone is fired up to kill all of the Neuroi to save the soldiers and the Witches live.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said in sync and flew into the battle to kick the Neuroi's shiznit ass. They know that they are thirst to kill more Neuroi who killed their 'sisters'. Mio lead the team to strike the aerial Neuroi and begin their assault onto the smaller first.

Erica blazes the Neuroi its skin shredding to smaller pieces followed by Lucchini where she usese her magic ability to punch a hole through the hull. Pissing it off, the Neuroi launches its laser beam making them throwing the shields on. While they're toasting that shit, Mio and Perrine is being targeted by the Neuroi. Perrine could only dodge the laser before blasting some rounds onto its side which makes it more rage.

Mio slashes the Neuroi with her Reppumaru forcing it crack open wide revealing the core. "Perrine, crush it now!" she yelled.

"Yes, Major Sakamoto!" Perrine flies right into the Neuroi's path while being fired by the laser. Luckily, she got her pussy covered by her beloved 'Major' by distracting the Neuroi. Perrine snaps her finger and the lightning travels through the core causing it to crack and started to shatter into pieces. The Neuroi finally turns into some white snowy thing.

"Nice job Perrine!" Mio praised and she smiled. "Looks like the two Captains' are crushing the Neuroi badly…"

Trude fly over the Neuroi and blazes the Neuroi with her dual MG42 but the Neuroi replied the 'greeting' with its laser to fry her into ashes. But Shirley covers her with her shield as both of them desired to get more kill to show who is better. Then, the two splits up and attacks at different direction. Shirley attacks at the Neuroi's right wing causing a giant hole to form. Pissed off, the Neuroi launches another beam. While being distracted, the muscular woman uses her MG42s as a hammer and slams it it crack to reveal the core. But it didn't last long, the skin started to regenerate.

"Break it to pieces Yeager!" Trude roared.

"You got it Trudy!" Shirley flies straight toward the Neuroi's path trying to play chicken with it. "Here we go!" she boosts her speed trying to ram it…. harder. "Take this ya' piece of shit!" she flies at the top speed and the boom sound can heard from the sky as she goes uses her magic ability. Trude watches the Liberion rams the Neuroi from its nose straight down to its ass. The core shattered and started to turn into small white fragments along with its body.

"Not bad, but I should've break it when I had a chance." Trude congratulates Shirley but she still thinks that it was her who should destroy the Neuroi.

"Oh really? Why didn't you destroy it in first place?" Shirley glared her giving a smirk.

"(Chuckled)… I was only giving some chance…" Trude replied. Then, she noticed that the two little had finished destroying the small sized Neuroi. Then, they started to regroup again. "Major, where's the giant Neuroi that Commander spotted?"

Everyone is eager to know where this Neuroi is so that they can blast it off back to its fucking hive.

"It's nowhere to be sighted but we need to assist the ground forces. They've managed to hold off the ground Neuroi so far. But that's not going to hold long." she looked at the ground and the ground forces manage to recover from the surprise attack. "Alright, let's go and take these beasts where they come from!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they said in sync and flies at lower altitude as they approaches the ground.

"You are free to shoot them and crush the main heavy type later. Our bullets can crush its armour but we can destroy it by using our magic. Remember, make some distance. Be advised, those cannons are still able to crush us even if we're still flying around the sky." Mio briefs her squad. "Alright girls, here we go! Break now!"

They break their formation and started to light up the Neuroi shiznit down to the hell. The girls yelled as their soul is all fired up to step right in front of their freaking ass to blow them off down to hell. Suddenly a loud shot comes from above and some sort of whatever projectile flies straight into the Neuroi's hull taking the core out as well. The Neuroi slowly turns into white fragments and disappears.

"What the …." Perrine surprised that such a Neuroi can be defeated by someone. Everyone puzzled thinking who could've sent the Neuroi to hell with such a powerful gun. "Who did this?!"

"I heard it was the shot from a Boys Anti-Tank rifle… Could it be Lynne?" Trude speculated.

Erica noticed that there are 4 objects flying at the sky, "Look over there, there is something…" everyone turned to her attention looking at where she pointed at.

"Neuroi?" Shirley wondered.

"No…." Mio started to smirked. "It's our assistance…" she said with a sneer.

"Who is it Major?" Perrine demanded.

"It's the 504th 'Ardor Witches'!" Mio said cheerfully. The crowd started to yelled energetically as another unit of Witches arrived to assists them. She scans onto one of the Witches and sees a Witch wearing Fuso Navy white uniform just like her. Just by looking at it, she knows the Witch. "Junko…." she muttered.

"Heh, looks like Steak missed to meet these girls…" Shirley said mockingly.

Trude sighed, "Why would he need to meet these girls anyway? You know that he doesn't want him to be known by the others. You know that right?" Trude replied sternly.

"Yeah, I know… I know…." Shirley replied with her warm smile. _"I wonder what Steak would be doing right now…"_ she thought.

_BACK AT THE BASE…_

"Ehehehehehe….." Steak chuckled as he plays his smartphone and didn't budge at all from the seat. He enjoys playing 'Bad Piggies' and the Orussian girl who had just waked up from her 'beauty sleep' only watches him enjoy the game. "Just another star….." he said with a smirk.

"Weird…" Sanya walks off with doll in her hands thinking that Steak is fucking creepy. The American enjoys the game on his own…. While the others are putting up their pussies in defending the line, the lazy ass bitch is still having a good time like nothing's happening.

_BACK AT THE BATTLEFIELD…_

The Witches from the 504th started to approach them slowly.

"It's a small world, eh Mio?" Junko said mockingly.

"It's not that small…. Junko." Mio replied. "I need say this. How you doing?"

Junko nodded, "I'm fine…" while the two Fusoans are talking, the 501st whispered to each other as they gazed at Junko's subordinate, the 'Red Pants'. But it wasn't long since the battle is still breaking loose from hell. "Looks like we can talk later, we got Neuroi bastard to take care off…"

Mio smirked, "Yeah, we can't handle all of these things on our own…." Suddenly, one of the Red Pants members, Fernandia Malvezzi shouted as something BIG is soaring through the sky. Everyone look into the air and saw the large shaped Neuroi. "Is that…."

Junko nodded, "Yes, the one that we saw in the radar. It's quite… big isn't it?" Junko said mockingly due to size of the Neuroi. Due to its size, the Neuroi flies slowly on the air. Their hearts started to pump harder and faster than before as they are about to face something bigger and more dangerous than they are.

"Ehhhhhhhhh?! It's really big!" the young Red Pants, Martina exclaimed. "Luciana, what are we going to do?! We're gonna die!"

"Quit complaining Martina, you're such a baby…" Fernandia said boastfully.

"What did you say?! You're the one who is such a baby, Fer!" Martina retorted pissing her commander off.

"You!" before it goes out of hands; Junko started to control the situation.

"Martina! Fernandia! Enough with your little war! We got Neuroi tearing our forces apart down there and we got a giant Neuroi to blow us to ashes!" Junko roared forcing the two girls to shut their damn mouth. "Now, we need to assist the ground forces to kick the Land Neuroi and destroy the large sized Neuroi…"

Mio glances at her squad, "Trude, Shirley, Lucchini… You will assist the ground forces in repeling these Land Neuroi. Erica, Perrine and me will follow to crush the large sized Neuroi."

Then, Junko briefs the Red Pants. "Martina, Luciana. You two will assist them in destroying the remaining Land Neuroi. If all of you have finished, you need to aid us if things started to get worst. You all clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they said in unison.

Junko smirked; "Good, let's get some kills." all of them break apart and started to aim for their targets.

As the Witches dives straight onto the Land Neuroi trying decimate the whole shitters back to their holes, Shirley makes her move. She flies straight downward ahead of everyone those who are dying to kill them.

Shirley dived in full speed, her engines roared very loud, "Here I come Neuroi bastards!" she yelled making the Red Pants wondered what she's trying to do.

"What is she doing?! Trying to get herself killed?!" Martina criticizes her actions. Lucchini smirked, "What are you laughing at Lucchini?! She's gonna die!"

"Just wait and see!" she said cheerfully and Martina felt annoyed with her.

Luciana and Martina watches Shirley flies in high speed toward one of the Neuroi. She focuses her sight onto the Neuroi's hull, "Here we GO!" a large blue circle appeared before her and she goes way faster than before like she had a magic NOS at her Strikers and loud boom explosion roared through the sky surprising everyone.

Luciana and Martina covered their eyes as the wind blown very hard. "W-What was- That?!" Luciana couldn't see clearly due to the sonic boom that Shirley made.

While the busty lady, "WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" she rams through the Neuroi's hull shattering the core into white fragments. Then, she rams another Neuroi, "Here we go again!" she rammed through every section of the Neuroi right on their core and started slowly turns into white fragments. "How's that for speed kills?!" every soldier cheered for her actions to kill the giant Land Neuroi. "Thank you! Thanks for cheering at me!" she waved back at the soldiers and the Witches who cheered at her and then, she looked back at where she's going, "UH OH!" she simply rams through the Neuroi and quickly flies back up into the sky to regain altitude.

Luciana and Martina couldn't believe in their eyes. Shirley managed to ram through 5 Land Neuroi's right through their side, none of the Witches have some guts to get their pussies through the bowels of the creepy Neuroi. Thinking that Shirley is taking all of their credits, the others won't miss their chance to get some scores.

Luciana aimed down through her sights right at the Neuroi's hull and focused to adjust her firing line. She takes a deep breath and pulls the trigger. A loud gunshot is made through her gun and the bullet flies straight to the Neuroi but it wasn't enough, she pulls the bolt again ejecting the empty shell placing the fresh one inside the chamber. And she fired again causing the shitty Neuroi armour to break into pieces revealing its core.

Then, Martina blazes the core into white fragments with her MG42. "Yay! We've destroyed it!" Martina cheered.

Lucchini laughed, "Watch this!" she flies lower and spins around the gigantic size Land Neuroi and fires some of her rounds on it. "Hey! Over here! Come and get me if you can!" she provokes the Neuroi to attack her and the Neuroi fires some sort of cannon shells onto the air. "Woah! Hey, watch it!" she dodges every round of the exploding shells. "UWWWAHHHHH!" she panicked and having no idea what she needs to do.

Then, Trude and Shirley come to save her ass. "Hey, Trude!" Shirley called while firing with her BAR.

"What?!" Trude asks as she is busy blazing the weird size Neuroi with her guns.

"Let's cripple this gigantic crab!" Shirley replied sarcastically.

Trude didn't sense the joke but having idea what she means. "Alright, let's take this… Watch out!" both of them splits up as the shells exploded in the midair. "Yeager! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! This thing is really pain in the ass..." Shirley grinds her teeth as she is pissed of with the Neuroi.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Trude asks referring to her way talking. "Was it Steak?" she continues to shoot.

"Nope, I only follow what he says…" Shirley replied. Since that yummy Steak has been staying there for a while, what he says is really making her interested with what the people from that era talks. But, she finds it was insulting and hurting other peoples feeling and insulting. So, she started to follow what he says but not entirely. "Like I said, lets take out these crabs!"

"Whatever you say Yeager!" Trude quickly held her guns by the stock and use it to slam one the Neuroi's leg making it unstable. "EAT THIS!" she slams as hard as she could make the parts of the Neuroi's leg scattered in the air. The Karlsland slams the Neuroi again but this time, right at its cannon. Trude yelled maniacally and energetically straight toward the turret and slams right at its cannon breaking it apart. The unstable platform and the broken cannon make the stability turns to shit. "Now's your chance, Yeager!"

"Alright! Lucchini!" she smirked and called Lucchini to her side to do some combo.

"Aye Shirley!" both of them combined their powers and flies as fast as they can by using Shirley's super speed ability to exceed the top speed. "Shirley! Let's do this!" Shirley nodded and Lucchini uses her magic ability to form some sort of energy around them and… BAM! They smashed through the gigantic Land Neuroi. The Neuroi had a large hole and the core is missing, the Neuroi started to fall onto the ground slowly. They stopped flying and watches the Neuroi falls and slowly turns into million white pieces. "YAY! We did it Shirley!"

Everyone cheered energetically as the giant 'pain in the ass' crab Neuroi is destroyed by the greatest, one and only 501st Strike Witches. They were impressed with the girls' performance in getting the Neuroi back to their shithole. They thought there wouldn't be anyone who might save their asses but they've seen the miracle and they can rely on the young girls to save them. The remaining small Neuroi has been handled by Luciana and Martina. Now, the ground is clear. The Neuroi have been reported to retreat to Venezia.

Shirley pats Lucchini's head, "Of course we did! It's because we're doing a good teamwork…" Then, Trude comes to her side.

"Don't let your guard down…." Trude sighed deeply.

"Why?"

Trude looked up at the sky and followed by the others. "Because…. we got bigger fish to fry….." they can see there is some explosion on the gigantic flying Neuroi.

Meanwhile, 10 000 feet in the sky…

"TONNERRE!" Perrine snaps her finger and lightning shoots out of her fingers blasting through the Neuroi's skin causing it to shatters the 9th core of the Neuroi. Then, it fires another beam toward and she blocks it with her shields deflecting it away. It's been minutes they've fought this thing and it has 14 cores! They've sweating and drooling all over fighting this thing. So far, they've destroyed 9 cores.

Erica and Fernandia flies near the Neuroi skin blasting every round that they have. Then, Erica spins around uses her _Sturm _to breaks through the Neuroi and Junko blasts some bullets through the hole hitting the next core into pieces. This makes them having 10 cores destroyed, so far….

"Damn! This thing won't stop hitting us hard!" Mio continues to shot the Neuroi.

"Major Sakamoto! How many cores left?!" Fernandia demanded and continues to shoot the Neuroi.

Mio tears her eye patch off revealing her magic eye. She can see that there are 4 more cores to be destroyed. "Four more and we're done!" she continues to fire again. She flies around the Neuroi's avionic and shoot it until it reveals the core. "Erica! Perrine!" she called out and the two appears. "Destroy it before it closes!"

"Yes ma'am!" the two said in sync. Erica quickly uses her _Sturm_ to punch through the Neuroi again shattering another core followed by Tonnerre by Perrine destroying the second core in process. The Neuroi blasts another laser the fend them off and the skin revived closing the severe damage that Mio caused.

"Mio, looks like it started to get aggressive every time we hit its core…" Junko stated through the radio. "We need to find another way to shatters the remaining two cores!"

Mio gazed at the Neuroi for a long time, "Junko, I'll slash the Neuroi into half and then, you destroy the core. How's that?" she suggested and Junko would be surprised.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! You don't have any protection if that's what you need, you might lose your powers if you do that!" Junko urged not to do the most insane act that she might going to do. Nevertheless, she's 20 years old and her magic started to depleted. If she did it, she might lose her magic. But Mio doesn't want to hear any words and she speeds up straight toward the Neuroi's nose. "Mio! God damn it!"

Mio throws away the machine gun and started to draw her Reppumaru and it started to glow blue. Perrine started to fluster seeing her Major wants to suicide with honor and kills the Neuroi by using her precious sword. As the range closes, she stops and swings her sword. A giant blue wave shaped started to blazing out of the sword. The rest of the members that are flying low, they watch the scene from below.

"REPPUZAN!" she slashes the Neuroi into half revealing the core. They can visibly see the core, "SHOOT IT, JUNKO!" she yelled giving the signal.

"Fer! Take right!" Junko aimed down at the left core and shoots it. The core started to take the impact due to the gun that she uses. After the long shooting, the core finally shattered. Fernandia stops shooting and the core slowly turns into white fragments including the entire body. "We did it… We finally did it…" She mumbled in relieve. Then, she flies straight Mio who is still looking at the pieces of the Neuroi. "Mio…"

"Junko…" Both of them gazed at each other for a long time. "This reminds of you something?"

"Maybe…" Junko giggled. "But you know that you're old, right?"

Mio laughed, "HAHAHAHA! I'm not that old! I'm only 20 years old…" she replied proudly. Then, she can see her squad started to approach her.

"Majorrr!" Perrine yelled as she approaches them followed by Erica and Fernandia.

From below, she can see the others are coming close as well.

"So, hope I see you again next time…" Mio said.

Junko turns around, "We'll be, I think that you didn't even change a little. Mio…" she smirked.

"I won't…" Mio smiled and Junko regroups with Fernandia and the rest of the Red Pants.

* * *

1655, 501st base

"That was exhausting…" Shirley stretches her body slightly in pain after the mission. "So, what we'll have tonight?"

"Idiot… you're the one who's cooking today…" Trude berated. "You should be ready to Lucchini because you're helping her!"

"EHHHH?! What?!" Lucchini whined and surprised that it was their turn to cook and it would be boring for her. "Awwww c'mon!"

"What did you say?!" Trude retorted making the little Romagnan started to run away forcing Trude to after her ass. "Come here now! You little!" then, the two disappeared at the door leaving the rest at the hangar.

"Well, how's the mission?" Minna asks.

Mio as usual, "HAHAHAHA! It was a piece of cake! Junko did a lot of help." Mio said praising for Junko's team to assist them. She noticed that Minna looks sulky and deeply sympathized on Mio. From that moment, she knew there is something wrong. "Hey, you should get a nice warm bath! You're sweating!" she said to her subordinates who are still in the hangar.

Then, they've decided to get the hell out there since there smelly like they've never take a bath for million years. They've even whined that they need a warm bath instead of cold. As the girls have disappeared through the door, Mio and Minna started to talk personally.

"Mio…. I'm worried…" Minna said with a low tone, "You're magic have started to depleting, even if you had that sword… You will lose your magic eventually, you won't be Witch anymore. Everyone will lose you if you die in battle without sufficient magic…" Mio didn't reacted and only listens to her words. "Everyone needs you Mio, I just…." she started to shudder. At that moment, Mio pats her shoulder and looked at her eyes confidently. "Mio…."

"I may lose my power and I may die in battle without my magic but still…." Mio's eyes turned sharper. "I'll stay at my comrades side's no matter what happen!" she clenches her fists. "They'll need me even if I have lost my powers because I'm the only person that can give them strength. No matter how hard you try, you will lose it but you'll understand it in the end why you loose it. Remember what Steak had said to us, success did not come from one person but it comes from everyone who worked as one."

Minna started to cry and gently wipe it out, "You're right… I'll never forget about it…" she said in a low tone. "Come on; let's get some nice warm tea…."

"You're right, my mouth started to dried up…." Mio commented and both of them walk off from the hangar.

They didn't notice that someone watches them from afar. They are monitoring from the truck marked with Karlsland insignia on it. They are wearing standard Karlsland uniform with binoculars in their hands to monitor the Witches movement. Somehow, something big is coming up onto the Witches. With these guys are monitoring the girls, things can happen any time. Then, the truck leaves the scene heading nowhere.

…

1610, Living Room, 501st base

"Ehehehehehehehehe…." Steak chuckles as he plays the smartphone. Suddenly..._BATTERY LOW_. Steak stared at the screen for a while. Just a while…. Just a while…. Just a while. "…." he stared for moment and then, "I've been ignored through out this chapter, right?" Yeah, you are…


	11. Chapter 10 - Abduction

**CHAPTER 10: ABDUCTION**

* * *

1130, Pescara, Romagna  
42˚ 27' 50" N, 14˚ 12' 51" E  
12th April 1945  
501st JFW 'Strike Witches'/AFO Stallion 'STEAK'

It's been days…. He couldn't find any way out of this 'all-feminine hero world'. Steak still couldn't find his way back to his dimension since he lacks about this portal thingy. If that scumbag didn't pull him into the hole, he might've settled some things back at Bagram with those two best friends of his. He can imagine that Alicia kickin' his ass or yelling at him for teasing her or Yuko could've beat him to shit for being inappropriate to Alicia like he did last time. But now, here he is. Sitting at the fucking dull old living room in the middle of 1945 in the base which probably to a fucking shit panty fighter called 'Strike Witches' and he really needs some space for privacy and alone. Not until some party poopers decided to trash his privacy….

"Yo, Steakey!" Lucchini pops right in front of his face while lying on the sofa, staring to the ceiling.

"Whassup giddy girl…" Steak replied and takes a seat. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Shirley?"

Lucchini started to seat next to him with a hint of excitement. "Nah, Shirley is tuning up her Striker. I wanna grope some boobs! You want to come with me?"

"No thanks, I got bigger fish to fry…"

"Awwwww…. Come on, don't you want to grope their boobs?! They're kinda soft you know?!" Lucchini whined as Steak didn't want to join her 'dirty ops' which involves busts. "C'mon Steakey! It'll be fun!"

"Nope." Steak replied and only gives sneer at the whining girl.

"Why Steakey?! You're a boy aren't you? Shouldn't being a little bit pervert?" Lucchini asked wondering why he didn't like busts.

Steak chuckled and gives an innocent smile, "Coz' I've promised to someone that I'll never be a pervert. That's what I'll always remember in my mind." Steak said softly while staring to the window. He holds those words so that he'll never play around with women's heart. Steak only treats as a friend, a sister or a teammate. If there is a girl who likes him, he'll consider twice before taking her as a girlfriend.

Lucchini who was listening and watching him started to talk. "You're boring… you're not even a pervert." she said commenting on his personality for not being a pervert.

Steak didn't mind and only gives a smirk, "That's normal, everyone talks like that. By the way, why are you so obsessed with boobs? I even see that 'Fuso Hentai' and that Nokia girl obsessed with it as well." he even noticed that these girls are also obsessed with boobs as well. Well, that would be pretty Lesbos.

"Why? Because boobs are soft as pillows! I like to touch them and I don't mind whether it's other girl's boobs! But I like Shirley's the most! Her boobs are the best and it only belongs to me!" she said with tone of proud and excitement stating the greatest thing about the boobs. To Steak, boobs are nothing but only tool for sex and perverts who is obsessed in sexuality.

"And you would like to keep in touch with her boob right?" Steak leans forward toward the Romagnan Witch giving a cold glare and smirk. Lucchini nodded, "Then, you really don't want that Yoshika girl to get her hands on your 'boobs' will you?" He said with an evil tone trying to scare her. "In fact, Yoshika is more dangerous than you are, you don't want Yoshika to have all what she wanted… aren't ya'?" he said with a hiss.

Lucchini petrified and thought for a moment, she wonders that Yoshika is groping Shirley's boobs with happily like she is in the heaven. Shirley didn't mind about it since she founds a new 'daughter' to be taken care off while the old one can go fuck her self. "Kyaaaaaaa! No way! I can't!" Lucchini yelled and quickly storms toward the door. "Shirley!" she yelled through the hallway and her voice disappears after a few seconds.

Steak looks out toward the hallway and he can see that the giddy girl have vanished, "Well, better get some air. Lying around like an idiot would probably the shitty thing that I've ever done…." he muttered. He started to walk toward the hallway, making his way to the outside. After all, he sure needs a fine air for his brain. Then, he stops for a while at the hallway.

He look outside toward the window and pulls out his Galaxy Y, he unlocks it and looks onto his photo album. His finger danced on the screen tapping every button on the screen, sliding every picture until he looks onto the most important picture, his family photo. He stared the picture for a while and he smiled. Everyone would be having eating together, playing together, sleeping together and having a good time with their family. But now, he's here, stuck in a fucking shitty world that was attacked by alien. This world is really weird and works in a different way. Well, he still thinks to himself. How fucked is he?

"What a day…" he sighed and keeps his smartphone away. He stared at the window for a while; the view somehow had made him felt very peaceful. The atmosphere is making him feeling the calmness inside him. It's been a long time he didn't feel like this. The last time he had this kind of atmosphere is when he was around 10 years old. He never had a chance for having such a good mood with the cold breeze blowing through the air. It's probably because he's always busy with his deployments for the JSOC's and the OGA's operation. Maybe it's the time for him to get some break and get away from those busy parts of his life and take a rest for once in a while.

"_Never thought I'm gonna get this tone at the moment like this…"_ Steak thought as he watches the view through the window. As he watches the azure sky, something reminded him that he needs to do something. "Oh yeah, I've promised to help those German chicks…" he walks off through the corridor again.

* * *

1205, Base Compound, 501st Base

For sure, those explicit training by the 'one-eyed samurai' sure made them out of juice. So, the two friendly girly creepy girls that are Yoshika and Lynne decides to get some nice cool drinks while waiting to get painful training to kick get their pussies pumped up to annihilate the fuckin' Neuroi that would come anytime. They knew, just because they've managed to destroy some Neuroi that doesn't mean that they got some lighter training for the next day. That Sakamoto woman sure will pull you into battle that you don't want and train as hard as you can but still you'll get a free trip.

After some laps of run, Mio decided to let them rest….

"Sakamoto-san sure is strict with us…" Yoshika sighed and walked recklessly at Lynne's side. "It's really hot today…. and its very exhausting…."

Lynne takes a glance her BFF, "Oh Yoshika, she trains us so that we can be stronger." Yoshika started to whined.

"I know that…. but, at least she needs to give us some time of day off…." Yoshika continued.

"Yeah, I know but at least it's for our good…" Lynne replied and Yoshika moaned. They went silent and continue to walk toward the cafeteria. Lynne looks up into the azure sky, "Yoshika…." she called.

"Yes Lynne-chan?" Yoshika looks at her friend in an exhausted tone.

"I missed my family…" Yoshika's face changed and Lynne's face kinda like sulky. "I'm worried; my sister is still back at my homeland even though the Neuroi has gone over Gallia." Lynne lowered her head. "I always thought that I might stay at Brittania for a while but after I was transferred here, I get to see all of you again… But I can't see my family again until our mission is finished." her tone started to get lower every sentence. Yoshika grabs her hands out of sudden, "Yoshika, what?" she puzzled.

Yoshika's eyes started to turn serious, "You're wrong Lynne-chan! You're not alone! You still have us, you have me, Sakamoto-san, Commander Minna and everyone is here for you!" she said sternly making Lynne surprised out of it. "You're not alone! We always protecting everyone and we've promised that we will be together till the end I promise you, I'll make sure that those Neuroi will be defeated! And then, you can see your families again!"

Lynne touches by her friend's words and started to flow out some tears but she gently wipes it off. "Thank you, Yoshika…" she said softly. Yoshika's words have made her to keep on her life in military and fight the Neuroi bastard out of their world and save the human's race. "Alright, let's get some drinks before major asks us to continue the training…" Yoshika nodded and continues their journey to the cafeteria but someone decided to wreck the mood.

Yoshika can see someone is coming toward their way, "Ehhh? Who is that?" she looks closer and finds it as Lucchini. She smiled, "its Lucchini-chan! Hey, Lucchini-chan!" Yoshika waves her hand trying to greet the giddy Romagnan. But Lucchini still runs toward the two and finally stops at them and panting. "Eh?! Lucchini-chan! A-Are you okay?!" she surprised that Lucchini gasped for air deeply showing that she is in bad condition. "Let me heal you…"

Lucchini resisted and looked paranoid on her, "Yoshika! I won't let you do it!" she declared and the two girls surprised and she gasped again.

Yoshika puzzled, "Eh?! What?" much to her amaze, she has no clue what this little Romagnan is talking about. "You don't want me to heal you?"

Lucchini still pissed off, "No! No! No! No! No!" she denied and looks onto Yoshika sharply. "I won't let you touch Shirley's boobs! There are mine!"

Now, they get the point. "W-what are you talking about?" Yoshika blushed thinking that Lucchini is pointing her fingers for such a small thing. "You should be more quite Lucchini, the others might hear about this…" she advised but Lucchini didn't zip her mouth.

"I don't care! It's MINE!" the rage little Romagnan goes on for the next few seconds about her boobs and Yoshika tries to settle the problem regarding the 'pervert' matter. Well, I can't understand at all why they like boobs….

As the girls are trying settling their matters, someone approached them.

"Excuse me…" a man called and the girls stopped talking and roll their eyes toward the stranger. "… Is this the 501st 'Strike Witches' base?" the man who is wearing the Karlsland military uniform asks them. They can see that the man is accompanied with two guards wielding MP40 at his side. Looking at their uniform, they knew that these people wanted to meet Minna. It's normal of course for Karlsland commander to meet Minna who is leading the famous unit in Europe.

Lynne steps out to answer the man's question, "Yes, this is the 'Strike Witches' base. Do you have any matter with our Commander?" she asks wondering if they wanted to see Minna.

"Uh, Yes… Yes, I want to see Commander Minna…" the man answers hesitantly. His reaction turns out weird where he utterly has no idea as soonest he reaches this base. The Witches noticed that these guys are really weird with the guards are heavily armed when they entered the base. "I must say that you are good at combat right?"

"Yes, we are but we're still newbie." Yoshika answered but something crossed her mind. "Why do you ask that?" she wondered why people asks such a question when they knew that these girls are very capable Witches. First, they come into the base heavily and the guards didn't tell Minna that these guys are going hanging around this place. Second, they ask such a question where they already know the answer. "Hey, mister… Why are you here?"

The man taken aback for a while and continues again, "Of course, I need to see your Commander Minna…" he said sarcastically and the girls started to smell fishy on him. The girls started to look sharply onto him, "Wha- What is it now?" he started too annoyed with their sharp gaze.

"You know, from that rank…" Yoshika look closely onto his rank that is placed on his shoulder. "I don't know much about it… but from that kinda look…" she started to walk backward gripping Lynne's wrist. "This rank is higher than Commander Minna's rank and it is so awkward to see you coming here out of sudden… Tell me, what your real purpose of coming here!" Yoshika berated as she wants to know what the Karlslander is up too. "You're not here to get rid of us aren't you?!"

"Yoshika, that's enough…" Lynne tries to calm her best friend but she didn't. "Yoshika, you're just making them feeling uneasy…" but Yoshika kept yelling at them.

The Karlslander started to feel annoyed with Yoshika's words. Suddenly, "You better keep QUIET!" he roared making Yoshika silent. He looked coldly onto the three Witches, "You're right, I'm here on other purpose…" his words started to get colder by the moment. "I was planning to get some finest Witches so that we can 'use' them but can't believe we bunch of small fries to crack our plan…." he chuckled and approaches the three petrified, shivering, scared Witches to do something on them. "Don't worry… this won't be hurt…" he grinned.

* * *

1210, Base Compound, 501st Base

"Minna!" Steak yelled all over the room trying to find the Karlslander. "Minna! Where are you?!" he went outside trying to scan the area if she is there. "Iron Woman! Garbage Girl! Where the hell are you girls?!" He yelled but there is no response in them. He promised to help them to get protect them while they get some supplies of from other military base. But, since the girls just poof off… they might've gone earlier leaving some shits for him nothing to do. "(Sighed)…. Don't tell me that they've ditch this place without me?"

Then, he walks out of the building and look toward the hangar. "Guess, I gonna find that red head at that place…" He quickly runs across the long hot field to get to the hangar's door. The heat causes this place to burn like hell. Its Mediterranean of course, the temperature is hot if you can stand it. "Damn, Afghanistan is than this shit…" he muttered as he runs across the long stretching path. Due to his training, he can run across that field without exhausting. Its normal for him and the temperature isn't that hot. "Whew, finally… I'm here…"

The American walks into the hangar and finds the Karlsland Witches isn't there. All what he sees is bunch Strikers on its launcher except for the three Karlslanders. "You gotta be fucking me…" he muttered in frustration. Then, the 'boob lady' walks into the hangar after coming out of toilet. "Hey, Shirley!" the Liberion look at him as she walks toward the P-51 Striker where there bunch of tools lying on the ground.

"Yes, what's up Yummy Steak?" Shirley said sarcastically and Steak felt awkward thinking about what Shirley had called him. "It was Luchhini called you that, she like calling you by that way."

Steak nodded, "Oh…" he quickly approaches the Liberion who is busy picking up the tools on the ground. "Anyway, you know where those three German horrible girls went?"

"Oh, they've already went off to resupply…"

"What?! Seriously?!" Steak said as he couldn't believe that the girls left without him. "FUCK, that red head asks me to protect them and how can she left me the hell out of sudden?"

Shirley who had just finished picking up her tools quickly stands up, "Oh Steak, you know her… she didn't want to cause you any trouble… or was it?" she gazed into the ceiling for a while. "Oh, maybe it is…" she said sarcastically.

Steak places his hands into his pockets, "Tch, she should've spit it right at my face earlier she didn't want her pussy to be shielded." he said with annoyed. "(Sighed)… Anyway, I'll be walking by the beach to get my feelings off…" he walks away from the hangar but Shirley stops before he leaves.

"You want some nice cool of Coke, Steak?" he turns around and faces the big busty Liberion. "You want some?" she pulls out the Coke of the box filled with ice nearby the tool box.

Steak grinned, "Yeah, sure!" he said cheerfully. Instead of walking at the beach, the two strolls toward the cafeteria. Steak drinks his cool Coke and exhaled deeply. "Finally! I got to drink one of these! I hadn't been drinking this baby for weeks!" and he takes another sip of his Coke again. "So, tell me… What made you love the speed?"

Shirley sips the Coke, "Me? Well, speed is what I lived for! I've been craving it for years! I always wanted to be ahead of everyone so I must keep the pace! Oh yeah, if you wanna know… I've broken the speed record…." Steak nods with a hint of impress. "… And the Sound Barrier….." she smirked and Steak raises his brows. "One day, I want to be the greatest person who breaks the speed record…"

"Well, I'm impressed with your statements though…" Steak sips the Coke again and rolls his eyes toward the Witch. "It's been a quite day huh…" Shirley nodded. He sighed deeply, "I better hoped that I found my way out soon…" he mumbled and the two turned to the corner of the building. "Anyway, what do you..." as he is about to ask Shirley something, something caught his view. He sees a Techie leaning at the wall sitting as if he's sleeping. _"This guy sure got knock out by the booze huh?"_ he thought.

Shirley who saw the man, "Oh yeah, it's normal for the boys to sleep at the time like this…" she rubs her head and decided to wake the lazy ass techie. She quickly shakes the man, "Hey, wake up. Commander Minna might kick you out of this base…" she said with a smirk but there is no response. "Hey, if you don't wake up now, Commander Minna is gonna kick your but out of this base…" she tried over and over again teasing the 'motionless' techie but still no response.

Steak only watches the big busty Liberion does her job. Thinking that this is boring, he takes a final sip of his Coke. Then, something attracted his attention as he saw something on the ground. He quickly picks it up and found it as… 9mm shell case. _"9mm… it can be fired from any gun who hated a shitty plane that blocks the view…"_ he thought of it as a funny thing at first. Then, he looks at the man for a long time as Shirley couldn't wake him up. "Don't tell me…"

"That's it, I'm giving up… Man, what did this guy take? Some strong Romagnan Liquor or something?" she wipes the sweat from her forehead. Shirley noticed that Steak is kneeling toward the man. "Steak, what are you doing? Don't tell me that you're going too…" Steak removes the man's hat and she is shock to see the techie's forehead. "Wha-What the hell?!" she saw that the techie had been shot right at his forehead. Shirley couldn't hold back looking at the dead man, she has never seen that such a man do like this.

Steak quickly looks to the petrified Shirley, "Looks like this guy got lucky…." he continues to examine the body. "Burnt mark… Looks like this guy got this shot at the close range…" he examines the shot wound at techie's forehead. Then, he cups his chin, _"At this time the only guns that shot 9mm is the Browning HP, but most of all… German handguns…"_ he thought for a while. As he is busying thinking who got some guts to shot this guy, he heard Eila's voice coming toward his position.

"HEY! You guys!" the two noticed that there are two girls running toward their direction. It was Eila and Perrine. The two Witches quickly stops before them, "We got a dead body at the guard post!" Perrine said in a panic tone then, she saw the dead dude with a hole at his head. "KYAAAA! Another dead body!" she pointed as she is freaked out.

Shirley's eyes widened, "W-Wait?! Another dead guy?!" she couldn't believe that there is another personnel have been killed. "What the hell is going on here?!" she started to freak out and the fear have struck her heart. "Oh my god, is… is the… Neuroi have brainwashed one of us?!" she knew that Neuroi can brainwash human so that they can send some information to them about fighting.

"Don't talk something nonsense! That's not possible!" Eila yelled in fear in her tone. "It's impossible but why didn't they kidnap any of us but kill these guys instead?" she suspected and they started to speculate everything what had happened. But Steak suspected that the 'Neuroi's zombie' won't just hit into someone's front doorstep and kills some dude just like that.

Then, he noticed that there is someone coming. "Yo, Mossan!" he waved his hand to greet the Witch but Perrine retorted.

"You should call her Major Sakamoto!"

Steak narrowed his eyes, "So what? I can call her whatever I want…" he replied sarcastically.

Perrine squeaked, "YOU!" before the debate heats up, Mio have arrived. "Major?! wh-what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Lynnette and Yoshika to continue our training but when I heard from the base personnel that there are some guys died because they've shot to dead. Plus, those two have disappeared and I bet that those two are going to pay for skipping my training." Mio noticed the dead guy who was still sitting. "He's been shot as well?"

"Yeah, hate to say this but the only thing I found is this shell." Steak shows the shell case to the group and he gives to Mio to examine it. "It's 9mm, standard cartridge for our M9 pistol back at our time. As far as I know, the only gun that shoots this type of bullet widely at this era would be the…" he thought for a while thinking the German counterpart name again.

Suddenly, Perrine yelled. "What is it?!" Mio asks and Perrine is pointing at the man who is barely standing and is bleeding. He tries to stand on his feet at the corner of the building. They were stunned to see the bleeding man. Then, the man fell onto the ground. "Quick! Help him!" Then, Mio look at Perrine with serious eyes. "Perrine! look for Yoshika!"

They quickly run to the man's side, "Hey, hold there buddy!" Steak said as he gives a pressure on the wound. The man started to spit some blood out, as if he's trying to say something. "Stay with me buddy! Don't talk! You're gonna die if you do that!" then, the man grabs his collar and look into his eyes. "What is it?"

"Keh….kof…. The Witches have been…." he spits out some more blood and moaning as there lots of holes in his body.

"Stop pushing yourself man!" Steak urged but the man still pushes himself to the limit to tell him something.

"The… (Coughing)… Witches have been… kidnapped…." he started to coughing badly again.

Their eyes widened, "WHO? Who kidnapped the Witches?!" Steak demanded.

"It… it…. it's the… Karls…" he grunted in pain. "The…. Karlsland…" he started to breath heavily and gives out his last words. "The Karlsland soldiers…." and he gives his final breath and died with his eyes open. They frozen and only watched the man died and Steak slowly covers his eyes.

"Rest in Peace man…." he muttered and Perrine returned.

She gasped for air, "I… can't find… Yoshika anywhere…" she said.

"What?! Wait…" Mio look to all of them. "Shit! I'll contact Minna and tell her about this!"

Steak quickly stands up, "I'll come with you, and you two…" he takes a glance at the two, "Stay at the living room, it's not safe for now. Do you copy that?" Steak ordered.

Perrine protested, "No way! Major, he can't just order us like that!" she whined.

"Steak's right, we can't afford to let you all to be hurt. It's the best thing that you stay and watch each other at the living room." Mio said firmly as what Steak saying is right.

"But!" Perrine said and Mio gives a cold glare to her. "Y-Yes, ma'am…" she went powerless as she must follow the order.

"Let's go! There's no time to waste!" Mio and Steak quickly went off toward the tower. _"What the fuck is going on?! Why the hell personnel's are being shot like pigs?! The so called Karlsland aren't that friendly… Why the hell they kidnapped the Witches?! What do they need from them?! What the Fuck is going on?!" _He thought as both of them run toward the control tower.

* * *

1305, unknown location

"Yoshika? Yoshika? Are you OK?" Yoshika slowly opened her eyes and everything is blurry.

Yoshika quickly opens her eyes and saw that Lucchini and Lynne are at her side. She wakes up and rubs her head. "Owww…. why is it so hurts?" then, she noticed that they are at some place. It's a small cell and she has no idea where she is. "Where are we? What place is this?"

"This is the Karlsland ammunition depot." Yoshika heard and she looks toward outside of the cell. She can see other cells and the voice comes from the opposite direction of their cell. "It's the main hub for the Karlsland military to distribute the ammunitions to our soldiers all over the Europe and Africa if we need." Yoshika can see clearly that the Witch has a blond hair like Hartmann but having it long down to her chest and wearing standard Karlsland soldier uniform. "What the hell are you looking at?"

The three gasped, "Urrmmm…. Nothing but… you're a Karlsland right?" the Witch didn't respond. "Why did they capture us? Did we do something bad?"

"I don't know, but some girls here said that these personnel have been controlled by the Neuroi's." the Witch replied and they were surprised to saw their action.

"We got to get out of here! I don't wanna to turn into Neuroi!" Lucchini said in a scared tone.

"Forget it…" The Witch said in a 'broken of hope' tone as if there is no use of running away. "This place is like a fortress, my wing tried to save me before and ended up killed as soonest they come here." she turned upset. "Even if you escaped, you'll be dead…" she said coldly with a glare of her green eyes.

Yoshika grips the cold bar tightly, "You give up just like that? Don't you want to see more of your friends out there who cared for you out there?!" she berated trying to change the Karlslander's perspective. "I don't understand why you've given up your hope to break free from this pitiful prison! But all I understand is, if they know that I've been captured, they'll come for me and I also can't just stand around. I also need to break free from this prison and save the others and save my friends." she lectured the Karlsland Witch but the Witch only leaned over the wall as if she didn't saw her.

"You can say all what you want but… my life has started to turn harder than before…" she replied with an upset tone again.

Yoshika grinded her teeth, "You're wrong!" her voice echoed through the cell with other Witches listened to her lectures. "When life turns harder, you need to become stronger!"

"Whatever…" she lowered her head trying not to listen to any of her words.

"Yoshika…." Lynne called with Lucchini hugging her busts. "Are you sure that we're going to be ok?"

Yoshika nodded. "Don't worry; I'm sure that everyone is looking for us right now! Don't be scared Lynne-chan, Lucchini-chan, we got Steak! I'm sure that he'll pound these guys in no time!" she said positively.

"What if they don't?! What if they forgotten about us?!" Lucchini replied with her eyes flowed down some tears. She can't imagine being living inside this place and rot at this pitiful place. She can smell the death everywhere, "I wanna go home!" she presses her face deeply into Lynne's busts.

"Don't worry Lucchini-chan, I'm sure we will…" she tried to calm her friends down and make sure to be strong for the rest of the day. Surviving this hell would be fucking hurt. But deep in her heart, she knew that the girls will save them along with the others who are captured. _"Guys… I'm counting on you…"_


End file.
